Iniciados en el amor
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Aquí se pretende relatar la verdadera historia que los productores no querían contar de Ragnar y Athelstan, la historia de amor que todos sabiamos que existia y que esperabamos ver. Contiene lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, noches, tardes, madrugadas a todos aquellos que me hayáis seguido hasta esta nueva historia que he hecho. A decir verdad, conocía esta serie desde hacía tiempo, pero no me había llamado nunca la atención.**

 **Sin embargo, este verano, en casa de mi hermano, estuve viendo con él y su esposa la segunda temporada y,¿qué queréis que os diga? Me piqué sin remedio. Como he visto que aquí, en fanfiction, que había pocas historias en español de Vikingos, y no he podido evitar ver ese romance oculto (o no tan oculto) que parece haber entre Ragnar y Athelstan (o, al menos, para mí), pues aquí me encuentro, contando la historia oculta que creo que hay en esta serie y que los productores no se atrevían a hacer realmente por temor a lo que podría decir el publico masculino, que solo buscaría sangre en esta serie.**

 **Como siempre, los derechos no me pertenecen a mi, si no a su legitimo autor, productores y guionistas. Yo solo los tomo prestados para dar una alegría a los fans y a una servidora. Va a contener lemon seguro, me lo dice mi ser, así que leeréis bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad. Yo no me responsabilizo de lo que mis palabras puedan afectar a vuestras mentes inocentes. A parte de eso, diré que esta historia parte a partir de la 1º temporada, capitulo 3, minuto 19: 27, en el momento en el que Athelstan esta en la casa de Ragnar y este y Lagertha le ofrecen ir a la cama con ellos. Creo que a partir de ese momento, se inicia ese amor oculto. Mezclaré retazos con la historia de la serie, lo que he leído sobre los vikingos y lo que creo yo que pasa y que los productores no se atrevieron a hacer. Disfrutadlo!**

 _ **INICIADOS EN EL AMOR**_

…...

Athelstan.

Aquella llamada suave de la voz masculina le sacó de la lectura en la que se había concentrado, tratando de evadirse de los ruidos de cama que habían al otro lado de aquella pared de mimbre que no amortiguaba nada.

-Athelstan, queremos pedirte algo- susurró Ragnar, apareciendo ante él completamente desnudo, acompañado de su esposa, que, al menos había pensado en cubrirse con una manta.

Podía ser hombre, pero sería imposible para él no admirar aquel cuerpo escultural. Y se refería a Ragnar. Incluso viviendo tantos años rodeados de hombres, en el monasterio, ninguno de ellos había poseído jamás un cuerpo como aquel, un cuerpo, se recordó, que se había formado con trabajo y luchas.

-Únete a nosotros, sacerdote- le dijo Lagertha, que le sonreía con picardía.

-Vamos- indicó Ragnar, señalando la cama con la cabeza.

¡¿Es que ambos estaban locos?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrían ofrecerle semejante cosa depravada a un sacerdote?!

-¿No lo deseas?- le preguntó Ragnar con sorpresa, como si no pudiera creerse que alguien fuera capaz de negarse a semejante invitación.-Te gustará- insistió.

-Yo soy monje- les aclaró, como si estos hubieran sido capaces de haberlo olvidado.-He hecho votos de celibato. No puedo tocar a una mujer. Nunca lo he hecho.

Lagertha y Ragnar se miraron y este la acercó a él, corriendo a su lado,después, sentándose, aun desnudo, junto a él, colocándose para poder admirar a su mujer.

-¿No te gustaría?- volvió a susurrarle este, como si fuera la voz del diablo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisilla que le hacía verse aun más impresionante. Era espectacular ver la confianza con la que se movía y hablaba incluso llendo completamente desnudo.

Alzó la vista hacía la mujer, solo para ver como Lagertha le sonreía de manera parecida a la de su esposo, contoneándose un poco, alzando la manta y mostrándole una pierna bien torneada.

-Sería un pecado- se quejó, mirando a Ragnar.

-¿Quién iba a saberlo?

Titubeando, miró a uno y a otro, casi sin encontrar su propia voz. Aquella tentación era demasiado grande. No solo le ofrecían estar con una mujer por primera vez, si no que experimentaría eso con otro mismo hombre en la misma cama, un hombre que podía hacer que más de otro hombre lo mirara con admiración.

-Dios lo sabría.

-¿Y si mirara hacía otro lado?- le preguntó Lagertha, aun sonriendo hacía él.

Apartando la vista hacía otro lado, recordó el libro que tenía entre las manos y comenzó a rezar, tratando de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad interior, alejar aquellos sentimientos extraños que habían surgido en su pecho cuando había oído aquella voz masculina pronunciar su nombre en medio de la tranquila noche, solo salpicada por el ruido de la lluvia.

-Ve a dormir, pues. Con tu Dios- le dijo Ragnar, sonando decepcionado y molesto, poniéndose en pie y alejándose con su esposa.

Mientras seguía rezando, oyéndolos de nuevo en la cama, la intranquilidad de su pecho no desapareció en ningún momento. Y, a lo largo de aquella noche, nada pareció calmarlo. Ni siquiera las palabras más entusiastas del libro que tenía entre las manos conseguían que su mente dejara de recrear el momento una y otra vez, imaginándose que hubiera pasado si no hubiera dicho que no. E, inmediatamente después, rezaba pidiendo perdón por pensar semejantes cosas.

…..

Días después de aquel incidente, Athelstan no podría asegurar cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente, aprovechó que el día a penas había comenzado a despuntar y que el sol a penas había salido para lavarse la cara en las frías aguas que corrían por aquel lugar.

Tocó su rostro de manera distraída y el rastro de vello que notó en él lo llenó de terror. ¿Cuantos días habían pasado para que este apareciera? En el monasterio, siempre procuraban ir con una buena apariencia y limpios. Eran hombres de Dios, no simples hombres del campo. Y, alarmado, se llevó la mano al único signo que siempre le había identificado como sacerdote. El corte de pelo en su coronilla que le hacía ser quién había sido.

Con horror, notó que los signos que siempre le habían identificado estaban desapareciendo, incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta, percatándose que, dentro de poco, si no hacía algo para remediarlo, sería igual que aquellos paganos. Nadie le diferenciaría de ellos.

Asegurándose de que los niños estaban fuera y Ragnar se encontraba sumido en sus propias tareas, decidió volver a marcar la diferencia. Tomando un cuchillo, algo que un esclavo como él no podría hacer, ya que a los esclavos se les prohibía tomar armas, se humedeció el cabello y trató de hacer desaparecer aquel detestable pelo que se había empeñado en nacer.

Nunca había hecho aquello. Otros hermanos se encargaban de realizar esas tareas a los demás, así que, cuanto más trataba de cortar, más se hería a sí mismo, diciéndose que el dolor era bien recibido, que eso indicaba que estaba cortando lo suficientemente cerca para hacer desaparecer el pelo durante una buena temporada. Un buen cristiano no le tenía miedo al dolor si era por el bien de su fe. Y no habría mejor momento para mostrar su fe que aquel.

Hasta que oyó la risa de Bjorn. El niño, junto a su hermana y su madre, lo contemplaban, como si él fuera el ser más extraño que hubieran contemplado nunca, no pareciendo saber muy bien porqué estaba haciendo aquello. ¿De qué le servía tratar de marcar la diferencia con ellos? ¿Acaso esas personas habían sido malas con él? ¿Lo habían tratado mal por rezar a un dios diferente al suyo? No, precisamente todo lo contrario. Los cristianos nunca tratarían a un prisionero de guerra tan bien como la familia de Ragnar le había tratado a él. Era ridículo que siguiera queriendo parecer diferente a ellos. Además, ser sacerdote no estaría en su pelo, si no en sus enseñanzas.

Así, sintiéndose como un estupido, dejó el cuchillo donde lo había encontrado, después de limpiarlo, y se centró en realizar las tareas que le encargaban.

…..

Esa misma noche, comió y bebió con ellos, como si fuera uno más de la familia. Y continuó bebiendo mientras Ragnar le hacía preguntas sobre su hogar, colocado a pocos centímetros de él.

Athelstan agradecía que se mantuviera tan cerca, porque la cerveza que le estaba haciendo consumir le estaba nublando rápidamente la vista y no le gustaba tenerlo delante y no poder verlo bien. ¿Cómo podían ser unos ojos tan increíblemente azules? ¿Eran algo característico de aquel lugar o...? Y Ragnar se mantenía cerca, observándole con atención, escuchando cada una de sus palabras como si fuera la cosa más importante y fascinante que hubiera oído nunca.

-¿Qué es el alma?- le preguntó este, dejando al joven sacerdote desconcertado.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que, aunque compartieran el pan, aunque compartieran el vino, él y Ragnar aun eran demasiado diferentes. Y esa diferencia le dolió. No quería que existiera.

-Quiero aprender algo de tu lengua. ¿Me enseñarás, sacerdote?- le preguntó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla que él no pudo evitar contemplar.

¿Cómo decirle que no? Era el hombre más extraño y más fascinante que había conocido nunca. Le desconcertaba y alteraba. Era pagano, pero, aun así, había cosas que quería saber y quería aprender su idioma. Era como si...como si él representara la posible unión de sus dos culturas.

Tuvo que acabar asintiendo, pues le era imposible negar nada ante aquellos ojos azules, temiendo poner en su mirada un aire de irritación. Tenía la impresión de que se vería terrible si llegaba a enfadarse. E, irremediablemente, sus ojos propios descendieron hacía aquellos labios que susurraban, aquellos labios que murmuraban su nombre y le hacían sentirse tan extraño.

Con él presente, todo su ser estaba alborotado, no conseguía entenderse a sí mismo y solo quería pasar más tiempo con Ragnar hablando de aquella manera. No con Lagertha y los niños, no. Solo ellos dos, a solas, en la oscuridad de la noche, junto al fuego del hogar. En aquellos momentos, no podía recordar un momento mejor que aquel.

…..

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, mientras estaba frente al fuego, sin tener nada que hacer, solo sumido en sus pensamientos, vio a un grupo de personas que habían entrado en la casa casi sin hacer ruido, mirándole, sintió temor y se puso en pie, pensando que estaban allí para hacerle algo. No entendía porqué habían entrado en la casa ni que parecían buscar en él.

Hasta que vio a Ragnar tras ellos, soltando el cubo que había llevado e interponiéndose con su propio cuerpo entre ellos y Adelstan.

-¿Qué estáis mirando?- les preguntó.

-A tu cristiano. Queríamos ver si era distinto a los otros- le aseguró el anciano, que parecía ir a la cabeza del grupo.

-Ya le habéis visto. Podéis seguir con vuestras cosas. Es igual que nosotros. Solo que forastero.

Que dijera aquellas últimas palabras mirando hacía él, con aquellos ojos clavados en su rostro, y aquella sonrisa en sus labios, hizo que su interior volviera a removerse, a calentarse. Era como si, de repente, una fiebre le recorriera y no supiera decir de donde provenía. Solo se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo mientras este volvía a dirigirse hacía la gente.

Con una señal y un pequeño gruñido, Ragnar consiguió echar a la gente de la casa y Athelstan, aun con la vista baja, agradeció llevar su abito puesto, pues sentía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo, algo que, se suponía, a los hombres solo le ocurrían al mirar o pensar en mujeres. Sentía como si el aire en aquella pequeña casita hubiera desaparecido y, de repente, sintió calor en todas partes, como si no hiciera corriente allí dentro a todas horas, tan cerca del agua, viendo que se quedaba a solas con el nórdico. Ni siquiera sabía explicar porqué su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido como en aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo, este, tras echarle una ultima mirada, asegurándose de que se encontraba bien, dejó el cubo que había traído consigo dentro de la casa y volvió a salir. Lo había estado notando. Era como si no quisiera quedarse a solas con él si los demás no estaban en la casa, como si le molestara compartir el mismo aire. Había estado así desde que había rechazado ir a la cama con él y con su esposa. Pero no sabía porqué.

…...

Sin venir a cuento, de un día para otro, se vio con el lazo de nuevo al cuello, cargado con los sacos para dormir, de camino a la ciudad, ya que este insistió en que tenían algo que hacer allí. Algo que ambos tenían que hacer, le aclaró, de nuevo con una de sus sonrisas.

E, irremediablemente cada vez que las veía, Athelstan solo pudo dejarse guiar por él, volviendo al lugar donde había pisado tierra como esclavo por primera vez.

Sorprendido, cuando llegó, encontró los cuerpo colgados de sus hermanos sacerdotes, quedándose helado. No había esperado que la gente hiciera eso con ellos. Aunque Ragnar lo tratara bien, no significara que todos hicieran lo mismo, eso lo sabía, pero... Sus hermanos no habían tenido tanta suerte. Ellos no sabían su idioma, así que no podrían comunicarse con sus nuevos señores, por mucho que estos les gritaran. Y Ragnar, mirándolo, supo lo mal que se sentiría contemplándolos, pero no podían pararse. Tenía asuntos que atender con el conde.

Aquellos hombres acabarían siendo enterrados antes o después. Se enterraba a los esclavos para impedir que volvieran de la muerte a acosar a sus amos por la vida que habían llevado, así que, lo más seguro era que, cuando volvieran a pisar aquel lugar, estos ya no se encontraran allí, si no enterrados en algún lugar sin ninguna marca, esperando que hasta el tiempo mismo se olvidara de ellos.

-¿Qué te parece tu nuevo esclavo?- le preguntó el conde, cuando este por fin aceptó concederles una audiencia.

-Me resulta muy útil. Como descubrirás- comentó este de vuelta, sonando animado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Quiero zarpar hacía Poniente de nuevo. He hablado mucho con mi esclavo cristiano. No es una persona estúpida. Por muy estupido que sea su dios- dijo, golpeándole en la cabeza.

Pero, incluso insultándole de aquella manera, ¿por qué sentía como si solo estuviera bromeando con él? Era como si Ragnar esperara que él respondiera algo ante semejante provocación.

-Ha viajado mucho y me ha contado que hay muchos países al oeste. También me ha hablado de su Inglaterra-. Ante aquello, Athelstan no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Era cierto que le había hablado de ello estando borracho, pero, ¿qué esperaba conseguir con...?.-De sus reyes, sus costumbres...

-¿Y de qué nos sirven sus costumbres?

-Me ha informado de que hay una gran ciudad cerca del templo que hemos saqueado. Y en esa ciudad hay otros templos. Y, sin duda, otros tesoros- le dijo al conde, sonriendo, dirigiéndole esa sonrisa que le hacía ser capaz de convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa.

-¡No! ¡Te mentía! ¡Allí no hay nada!- exclamó Athelstan, asustado.

No podría soportar sobre su conciencia la muerte y el secuestro de más cristianos inocentes. ¿Cómo había podido hablar con él de todas aquellas cosas, sabiendo que eran conquistadores, que buscaban lugares para saquear? Se había dejado llevar por el alcohol y por el rostro de él, que lo contemplaba con tanta atención.

-¿Lo ves?- afirmó Ragnar, tras silenciarlo.-Esa ciudad merece una visita.

¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?! ¡No había otra palabra para definirlo! Había confiado en él porque no le había hecho ningún mal y su familia parecía cariñosa. Por eso había hablado más de la cuenta y, al final, había caído bajo sus tretas. ¡Se sentía tan traicionado! ¡Había confiado plenamente en Ragnar y él había pisoteado y escupido sobre aquella confianza!

Se dejó arrastrar por este fuera de la casa del conde, pidiendo perdón a Dios por lo que había hecho, por el mal que él mismo había lanzado sobre su propia gente. Pero, ante los cadáveres de sus hermanos sacerdotes, no pudo esforzarse en seguir caminando, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas, como si el mismo Dios le hubiera obligado en ponerse en aquella posición.

Ragnar trató de tirar de él, pero no podía. No podía vivir con el peso de esas muertes. Este solo le había parecido interesado en algo que no conocía. Si alguna vez hubiera sospechado que utilizaría sus palabras para luchar contra los suyos, jamás hubiera abierto la boca, incluso aunque este hubiera amenazado con matarlo. Aquello era preferible que el terrible sentimiento que ahora se había alojado bien hondo dentro de él.

Ragnar sacó un cuchillo al ver que no le obedecía, haciéndole alzar los ojos hacía él, sabiendo que ahora estaba irritado. Aquellos ojos azules se habían oscurecido, sintiendo aquella amplia mano fría contra la piel de su barbilla cuando le forzó a mirarle. Pero, en vez de cortarle el cuello, algo que hubiera agradecido en aquellos momentos, solo cortó la cuerda que aun pendía alrededor de su cuello, dejándole sorprendido.

-Puedes huir, si quieres.

Le quitó su manta de la espalda y, dejándole allí, de rodillas, comenzó a caminar, dejándolo solo, sabiendo que estaba enfadado con él por mostrarse de ese modo. Pero...¿cómo había esperado que reaccionara cuando él mismo había traicionado su confianza, esa extraña confianza que se había creado entre el carcelero y el cautivo?

Sin embargo, mirando a su alrededor, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba que seguirle?. Nadie allí entendería su extraño Dios, los hombres que habían acompañado a Ragnar habían deseado matarlo todo el tiempo solo por ser cristiano y estaba seguro que, en cualquier otra casa no sería tratado ni la mitad de bien que en la casa de este. Era cierto que se estaba aprovechando de la información que le había dado. Pero... ¿acaso él le había preguntado por qué quería saber cosas sobre Inglaterra? No. Y ahí había estado su error. Si se lo hubiera preguntado, él, sin duda, le habría respondido con franqueza.

Poniéndose en pie, solo pudo ir tras él y Ragnar, que notó como se movía el sacerdote a su espalda, solo pudo sonreír con alivio cuando notó como comenzó a seguirlo.

Había jugado una baza dura que podría haberse vuelto en su contra. Quería que Athelstan confiara en él, que le hablara de las cosas sabiendo para qué las iba a utilizar, para que, en el futuro, no pudiera reprochárselo.

El sacerdote le caía bien. Tal vez, demasiado bien. Aun no se creía que este hubiera rechazado ir a la cama con Lagertha y él y seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? De no haber sido así, a lo mejor no le parecería tan fascinante, intentando que se sintiera a gusto en su casa, que no tratara de huir a algún otro lugar o le obligara a matarlo por desobedecerle. Quería que, en cierta forma, se sintiera como un igual, que se sintiera en confianza y que hablara y sonriera con libertad.

Y por eso mismo había cortado sus ataduras. Su mala cara al hacerlo había sido al ver los ojos de este, mirándole como si estuviera contemplando a un hombre que no conociera. No quería ver esa mirada en sus ojos de nuevo cuando le miraba. Lo había odiado con todo su ser.

…...

-Tengo permiso del conde para volver a Inglaterra. Quiero zarpar lo antes posible- le indicó a Lagertha, cuando estuvieron de vuelta en casa.

-¿Y cuando será eso?- le preguntó esta, a la cual no había informado de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Mañana.

-Todos te deseamos éxito. Haremos sacrificios a Odín.

-¿Es que no vas a venir?- le preguntó este, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Había conseguido que el conde le permitiera hacer un nuevo viaje, Athelstan había ido tras él por su propia decisión. En silencio, pero tras él. No podía sentirse más pletórico. No le costaría nada darle un pequeño gusto a su esposa.

-¿Qué?- exclamó esta, fingiendo que no le había oído bien.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Pero...la granja... ¿Y los niños?- preguntó esta, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Bjorn es demasiado joven. Aunque puede ayudar en la granja.

-Pero...¿quién quedará al mando?- preguntó el chico.

-El sacerdote- afirmó Ragnar, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, incluido al propio Athelstan.-Le dejaré a él a cargo.

-¡Padre, no puedes poner a un esclavo por delante de mi! ¡Yo soy tu hijo!-. Pero, ante una mirada de su padre, volvió a sentarse, sabiendo que tenía que callar.

-Ya no lo considero un esclavo. Es una persona responsable- afirmó, dirigiendo aquella sonrisa suave que podía convencer.

-Por favor, Ragnar Lodbrok. No lo hagas- le rogó este.

-¿Tú que dices, Gyda?- le preguntó Ragnar a su hija, mirando al nervioso sacerdote por un momento.

¿Por qué le parecía divertido verle en tal estado de nervios? Era algo que no conseguía entender del todo, pero no podía dejar de disfrutarlo. Lagertha quería ver Inglaterra y, dejándole en la casa, le daba más libertad, le dejaba claro que era de su confianza y sus hijos podrían tener más tiempo para cogerle más cariños. Quería que su familia se uniera más, que lo aceptaran. Y, una vez que eso ocurriera, bueno... Tal vez podrían volver a ofrecerle ir a su cama.

-No me importa. Me gusta el sacerdote- afirmó esta.

¡Que buena niña era! Siempre tan amable y cariñosa. Sabía juzgadle bien y, desde siempre, le habían gustado las personas que a su padre le caían bien. Estaba claro que ella iba a adorar a Adelstan, notando la atención que su padre le daba.

-Entonces, decidido- afirmó, acariciando los hermosos cabellos de su hija, la luz de sus ojos.

No supo lo que le dijeron después a Athelstan, pues abandonó la habitación, pero, dijeran lo que le dijeran, sabía que este haría un buen trabajo. Defendería la granja, cuidaría de sus hijos y de sus tierras.

Y, lo más importante. Estaría en la casa cuando volvieran.

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**

 **Juro que mientras estaba escribiendo este primer capitulo, estaba escuchando la canción de la sirenita, la de ``Bésala´´. Me imaginaba a Torstein o alguno de estos como Sebastián, a Athelstan como Ariel y Erik como Ragnar. Jajajaja. A sido buenísimo, porque, cuanto más escribía sobre lo que sentía cada uno, más parecía acertada esa canción. Si supiera más sobre programas de edición, yo misma colocaría sus rostros encima y haría un video. ¡Sería buenísimo!. Dios, me río solo de imaginármelo. Jajaaja aja.**

 **Solo deciros que espero que os este gustando como estoy sacando esas cosas que solo nos querían dejar insinuar (o eso pensaba mi mente de fujoshi), esperando a que llegue el momento importante y que yo solo me he visto la temporada 1 y 2. Aun no he visto la 3 y no sé si hay una 4, pero espero que sí, porque eso significaría que puedo ver más momentos tiernos de estos dos. Es que...juro que parecen dos personas que no quieren aceptar del todo que se gustan.**

 **Y otra pequeña confesión por mi parte. Como lo primero que vi fue la temporada dos, Rollo me cayó genial porque estaba redimiéndose y ayudando a su hermano. Pero en la 1º ...ufffffffffffffffff!. Me pareció un cerdo creído, chulesco, que iba de sobrado por la vida, creyéndose la leche y echándole la culpa a su hermano de que no fuera una persona importante. Menos mal que el personaje dio un cambio, porque, si no, habría acabado odiándole del todo. Me recuerda un poco a lo que me hizo sentir Jaime de Juego de Tronos. Al principio le odiaba. Pero, después de que le cortaran la mano, parece que se centró. Al menos en los libros. En la serie volvió junto a su hermana y todo. No me gustó esa versión.**

 **Tampoco creí del todo que Floki pudiera traicionar a Ragnar. A lo mejor, si no se hubieran dirigido esa mirada significativa en el campamento, tras llegar a Inglaterra con el rey y Lagertha, a lo mejor sí me lo hubiera tragado. Pero se notaba demasiado que estaban tramando algo. Además, que el rey le pidió que matara una persona y él le dio setas a Rollo y a Torstein. Se notaba un huevo que estaba experimentando, a ver que efecto tenían para ver si eran las correctas para la farsa.**

 **En fin. Seguiré con la historia y no os doy más el coñazo. Muchos besos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. -^^-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 en marcha. He leído dos historias aquí en fanfiction, tras ver que había tan pocas, y he quedado encantada especialmente con dos.``Destino´´ y ``A las afueras de Upsala´´ me han parecido sublimes. Que excelente forma de narrar. Simplemente magnifico. Lo pongo aquí porqué no sé si recordaré dejarles un review cuando pueda tener acceso a internet. Leedlas.**

 **También he subido un video de Ragnar y Athelstan. Aquí os dejo el Link para que lo veáis: watch?v=YF2Jo09CTt8 &feature= **

**Y, ahora, os dejo con el capitulo.**

 _ **CAPITULO 2**_

…..

Quedar a cargo de la familia se le hizo algo difícil. Con Gyda no había ningún tipo de problema. Era una niña encantadora, amable, que buscaba su compañía y con la que se podía hablar. Era como contemplar la belleza de sus padres, pero de un modo más placido. Era obvio que, cuando llegara a la edad adecuada, esta tendría bastantes hombres entre los cuales escoger.

Pero...Bjorn era otra historia. El niño se rebelaba abiertamente contra él. No quería saber nada de su persona y, aunque hacía sus quehaceres en la granja, prácticamente ignoraba las pocas ordenes que Athelstan se atrevía a hacerle, solo haciendo lo que él creía que tenía que hacer y poco más.

Gyda si le escuchaba. Quería saber sobre su Dios y sobre su hogar, aunque siempre tendía a relacionarlo con sus propios dioses y la forma en la que vivían. Estaba seguro de que, cuando contaran con más tiempo y calma, hablando con ella, le haría entender que solo había un único Dios, que aquellos en los que los nórdicos creían no existían y ella hablaría de ello con los demás, les haría ver la verdad y Dios por fin llegaría a todas partes.

O eso fue lo que pensó en aquel entonces, cuando aun era fiel a su Dios.

Incluso el ver a Bjorn, malhumorado, escuchando lo que le había dicho a su hermana, no le desanimo para hacer lo que había pensado, sabiendo que, para aquellos paganos, la idea del verdadero Dios aun sería demasiado sorprendente para aceptarla sin más. Pero, con el tiempo...

….

-¡Quiero ir a Kattegat!- sentenció Bjorn, tras colocar delante de Athelstan una cabeza de carnero de mala manera.-Quiero ver regresar a mi padre. Sé que volverá pronto.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, donde un vagó pensamiento cruzó la mente de Athelstan. El ``yo también quiero verle regresar´´ pasó con una rápida águila por él, pero se dijo que era solo debido al hecho de que quería dejar de estar a cargo de la familia, que él no tenía porqué estar actuando como tal ni asegurándose de que nadie tratara de atacarles.

-Di mi palabra de que cuidaría de vosotros dos aquí- fue todo lo que pudo contestar, en contra de sus deseos.

-Tú no estas al cuidado de nadie. Nosotros nos cuidamos solos- afirmó Bjorn.

Y, aunque le doliera, era cierto. Los chicos sabían manejarse por sí mismos, eran lo bastante mayores, y a penas necesitaban que Athelstan les ayudara con nada. Incluso cuando había que cortar la leña, para mantener el fuego del hogar siempre encendido, era Bjorn el que lo hacía, pues tenía más fuerza que él.

-No puedo dejar que vayas tú solo a Kattegat- siguió insistiendo él.-Tu padre no toleraría algo así.

Y él no podría hacer algo que fuera contra los deseos de Ragnar. Él le había dejado a cargo de sus hijos y de su casa. No había tenido en consideración que, de llegar a tener que pelear por ellos, el sacerdote a penas podría ser rival para cualquiera con su pequeño tamaño. Pero, aun así, incluso sin desearlo, le había dejado una responsabilidad sobre los hombros, una responsabilidad que pensaba entregarle de vuelta cuando llegaran a casa.

-Entonces, iremos juntos- afirmó Bjorn, contemplando como se sentaba a la mesa.-Vayamos los tres.

El chiquillo parecía empeñado en revelar lo que él deseaba hacer. Pero no confiaba en sí mismo como para poder defender a los niños en la ciudad de hacer falta. Y tampoco confiaba en que los hombres libres que allí se encontraran no trataran de hacer algo contra él.

-Y, entonces...¿quién cuidaría de la granja?

Pensando que el tema estaba zanjado con aquello, se puso a rezar para bendecir la mesa, viendo como había dejado a la pobre Gyda con la cuchara a punto de llevársela a los labios. Estos aun no se habían acostumbrado a que este bendijera la mesa cada vez que ellos comían, ya que lo encontraban absurdo. La niña le había dicho que no tenía sentido agradecer a su dios unos alimentos que ellos mismos habían conseguido. Pero le explicó que, si habían conseguido esos alimentos, había sido gracias a Dios, incluso aunque no lo supiera.

-¿Me pones cerveza?- le preguntó esta tímidamente, cuando le vio dar un trago.

-Eres muy joven, Gyda, para beber cerveza- le respondió, haciéndole sonreír.

Toda la gente allí se le había figurado tan extraña... Sin embargo, esta, tan calmada, le parecía una niña inglesa más. Era más, de estar en Inglaterra, estaba seguro de que Gyda sería de las que irían regularmente a las misas y ayudaran a la iglesia en todo lo que podían. E, imaginándosela así, solo le hizo sonreír un poco más.

Sin embargo, Bjorn siempre trataba de recordarle que estaba por debajo de él, que era un forastero, un esclavo. Ofreciéndole su copa a su hermana, le observó mientras esta daba un pequeño trago.

-Quiero hacerle un sacrificio a Thor- afirmó este, aun con aquellos ojos duros sobre él.-Por el regreso de mi padre.

Qué raras aquellas costumbres. La idea de sacrificio para los cristianos era sufrir penitencias en sí mismos o con sus propios vienes, dándolos a la Iglesia.

-¿Qué vas a sacrificar?- le preguntó, aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡A tí!- exclamó Bjorn, poniéndose en pie, tirando su copa al suelo y abandonando la mesa, dejándole tanto a él como a Gyda con algo menos de humor durante el resto de la comida.

Pero terminaron de comer y recogieron la mesa. Incluso cuando le dijo que no necesitaba ayuda con ello, la niña insistió, ya que decía disfrutar de su compañía. ¡Simplemente encantadora! El resto de la tarde pasó sin la menor incidencia, realizando sus actividades normales.

Pero, con la llegada de la noche, también trajo de vuelta sus pesares. Y, como siempre que lo acosaban, recurría a la oración, lo que siempre le había dado cierto alivio después de que sus padres lo dejaran en el monasterio siendo un niño. Sacando el libro que había llevado consigo desde su hogar en Lindisfarne, buscó una de las imágenes que pudieran inspirarle algo de paz e, inevitablemente, le preguntó donde se encontraba, por qué le había dejado en aquel lugar, a manos de aquella gente.

-Dime. ¿Es tu voluntad que esté aquí, entre estos infieles?

Pero no recibió respuesta.

-¿De qué sirve esto?

Ninguna respuesta de nuevo.

-No consigo entenderlo. Y, por primera vez en mi vida, estoy enojado contigo. Permitiste que mis hermanos fueran asesinados y vendidos. ¿Es esta tu voluntad?

Nada parecido a una respuesta de nuevo. Y, en vez de la imagen de Dios a la que siempre recurría, la imagen de Ragnar en el monasterio, cuando había tenido su vida en sus manos, volvió a su mente. Él podría haberlo matado sin problemas si así lo hubiera querido.

-Por primera vez, me siento solo.¿Dónde estás, Señor? ¿Dónde estás?- rogó por saber.-¿Y por qué no me das respuestas?

Un ruido dentro de la casa atrajo su atención, solo para descubrir que no era un ángel de Dios, llevándole las respuestas que esperaba, si no que solo era un búho, un búho que se había colado en la casa por cualquier parte.

Allí no estaba su Dios. Era posible que no estuviera en ningún sitio, que los nórdicos llegaran hasta ellos porque así habían querido ellos y no habían contado nunca con ninguna protección contra el enemigo porque nunca había habido un ser superior por encima de ellos, velándolos.

En aquellos momentos, el único hombre que conocía y que velaba por él, porque no resultara herido en aquella tierra, era Ragnar, aquel que se había interesado por él, el que había impedido que lo mataran, el que lo había elegido por encima de cualquier pieza del tesoro que habían conseguido cuando se colocaron frente a su conde. Su vida estaba en sus manos, pero, viendo el mundo bajo una nueva y aterradora luz, era preferible permanecer en sus manos, en esas manos que lo cuidaban, que no estar en las de nadie.

Despertando a Bjorn, descubriendo que este no parecía tan feroz cuando tenía sueño, le informó de que irían todos juntos a Kattegat, marchando poco después a su propia cama, dejando al chiquillo completamente desconcertado ante su cambio de opinión.

Si tenía que permanecer con Ragnar Lodbrok, si era el único del que iba a recibir ayuda y protección, se portaría con él con la consideración que le correspondía. Y un buen esclavo iría a recibir a su amo cuando este llegara a tierra después de semejante travesía, asegurándose de que viera a sus hijos y viera que todo estaba bien en su hogar.

…...

Contemplaron la llegada del barco desde lejos, cuando aun no habían conseguido entrar en la ciudad, y vieron a toda la gente correr hacía los navegantes y guerreros que volvían. Sin embargo, no fueron conscientes de lo que pasaba hasta que llegaron en medio de la aglomeración de cuerpos, dándose cuenta que el conde estaba deteniendo a Ragnar.

Athelstan sintió que perdía el color del rostro al instante al verlo en brazos de los otros hombres, colocando a Gyda contra él para que no viera a su padre de aquel modo, agarrando a Bjorn con su otro brazo para impedir que hiciera alguna locura, oyéndole gritar. Nada bueno saldría de aquello si ellos también intervenían.

Si los hombres de Ragnar no lo habían hecho, era porque este no había querido.

Lo único que pudo pensar en aquellos momentos fue en buscar a Lagertha. Esta explicaría lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, si tenían que intervenir de algún modo. Y más importante, porqué Ragnar había sido detenido de aquella manera.

Este había navegado hasta Inglaterra para su conde, a quien había dado su fidelidad. ¿Por qué lo trataba ahora de aquel modo?

-¡Madre!- gritó Bjorn, que salió corriendo en cuanto pudo ver a esta.

Lagertha se agachó para abrazar a sus hijos y, en cuanto Gyda también la vió, se alejó de él y corrió hacía ella para refugiarse entre sus brazos, solo haciendo que Athelstan caminaran hacía ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- le preguntó, dándose cuenta que parecía más desesperado de lo que había creído.

Ver a este siendo detenido, justo después de haberle aceptado como la única persona en la que prácticamente podía confiar en aquella tierra, hizo que algo se atenazara en su pecho, llenándole de terror. Era como una mano invisible que le sujetara su corazón. Y, cuanto más pensaba que algo malo podía llegar a ocurrirle a Ragnar, más apretaba aquella mano.

-A sido culpa de ese Knut. Violó a una mujer sajona e intentó violarme a mi, así que no me quedó de otra más que matarlo. Pero Ragnar a tratado de defenderme. No había nadie presente que afirme que ocurrió como yo lo dije. Podrían acusarme de asesinato- le contó esta con pensar, apretando a sus hijos contra ella.

-Entonces...Ragnar...

-Me presentaré como testigo, confesaré que fui yo realmente antes de que a él le ocurra algo. Pero...el conde tiene algo contra él. No desaprovechará esta oportunidad.

¡Dios!, pensó Athelstan, volviéndose hacía el lugar donde los hombres estaban arrastrando a Ragnar,¡Haz lo que sea para ayudar a ese hombre!

…...

La sala donde tendría lugar el juicio estaba atestada, pero, aun así, Lagertha se las ingenió para abrirse hueco entre la gente para estar en primera fila, con sus hijos y Athelstan tras ella, contemplándolo todo.

La tensión se respiraba en el aire, se percibía en los semblantes de los hombres de Ragnar, aquellos que creían en él y que consideraban aquel juicio totalmente innecesario. La sala estaba inundada de las voces de su alrededor. Y no disminuyeron cuando el conde ordenó que hicieran pasar a Ragnar a la sala, oyendo que lo llamaban asesino.

Ni siquiera cuando asaltaron su monasterio, Ragnar levantó su arma contra alguien. Por lo que había oído, este estaba tan interesado inspeccionando el lugar que no perdió tiempo luchando contra unos hombres indefensos. E, incluso mientras él sabía eso, ¿cómo podían su propia gente llamarlo asesino? ¡Era una locura!

Incluso encadenado, este todavía se permitió sonreír hacía su hijo y trató de tranquilizarlo cuando lo vio de aquella manera. Parecía un hombre totalmente calmado, en mitad de aquella sala, él solo, escuchando los gritos de la gente a su alrededor.

Cruzando las manos, no pudo evitar rezar, como tenía por costumbre ante una situación difícil, rogando que saliera de aquel problema sin una herida. Mientras más lo contemplaba, bajo la luz que entraba por una abertura en el techo, más seguro estaba de que en él encontraría la paz que había estado buscando desde que pisara aquellas tierras.

Junto con los demás, escuchó las acusaciones, en como el conde trataba de dar aun más importancia a aquella muerte diciendo que era el hijo bastardo de su padre, tratando de que la gente a su alrededor se alinearan con él para sentenciarlo a una horrible pena o, algo peor, a la muerte. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que buscaba el gobernante de aquel lugar. Quería deshacerse de Ragnar ahora que este había viajado donde nadie se había atrevido, quedándose con todo para él. Al tener semejante mente brillante, era una amenaza para su poder.

-Yo os pregunto a todos, hombres libres- habló Ragnar, aun sin abandonar del todo aquel aire calmado del que estaba haciendo gala en aquellos momentos.-¿Qué habríais hecho vosotros de haber estado en mi lugar? ¿Os habríais dado la vuelta? ¿O animado al violador? Yo creo que no. Incluso aunque hubiera sabido entonces que era tu medio-hermano, habría aplicado la misma sentencia- afirmó, con aquella sonrisa de medio-lado en su rostro.

Lagertha intervino en cuanto las cosas se pusieron más difíciles, dejándole a él a cargo de los niños, rezando por lo bajo mientras mantenía a estos junto a él. Pero, incluso con su intervención, aquel problema no pareció solucionarse.

Y fue aun peor cuando dijeron que Rollo, el hermano de Ragnar, era testigo de lo sucedido.

Ella le había dejado muy claro que había estado sola, que le había matado con sus propias manos. Así que aquella intervención solo significaba una cosa: el hermano de este había sido comprado de algún modo para que testificara contra Ragnar.

Solo había visto a Rollo en pocas ocasiones y nunca le había parecido un hombre ni pacifico ni tranquilo. Pero, ¿sería capaz de vender a su hermano de aquella manera?. No sabría decirlo.

-Desgraciadamente, no puedes castigarle- afirmó este, tras presentar su testimonio.

Había escuchado cada una de sus palabras aferrado al pecho de los niños, sin a penas darse cuenta, esperando que las palabras que dijera en aquella sala condenaran a Ragnar o lo salvaran. Sin embargo, cuando oyó aquellas ultimas frases, lanzó un suspiro de alivio, cerrando los ojos y dando gracias a Dios por su misericordia.

Aunque este hubiera parecido abandonarlo, tenía que creer en Él para refugiarse en momentos como aquel, agradecer a alguien aquella ayuda recibida como agua del cielo.

-¿Quién tiene la llave?- preguntó Ragnar, alzando sus cadenas, sonriendo hacía el conde, esperando a que cualquiera de los hombres presentes lo liberaran.

…...

La fiesta que hubo después entre los hombres de Ragnar fue sonada. Corrió la bebida y la música no dejaba de sonar, mezclándose con las risas y las voces de la gente que siempre habían confiado en su inocencia. El joven Bjorn bebió tanto que acabó cayendo dormido a los pies de su madre como el bebé que debió haber sido en otro tiempo, con su hermana sentada junto a ella, solo contemplando a los presentes con cierta expresión de asombro.

Athelstan permaneció sentado en una mesa, cerca del fuego, contemplándolos a todos.

No podía encontrarse más feliz tras el dictamen, pero no quería emborracharse delante de todos aquellos hombres. Quería concentrarse en su entorno, en las caras de todos, en su alegría. Y, sobretodo, en Ragnar. No dejó de mirar hacía este mientras hablaba con su hermano, buscando la oportunidad de decirle que se alegraba porque todo hubiera salido tan bien.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, tras terminar de hablar con Rollo, se colocó junto a él en la mesa y, cuando el Tuerto cayó sobre Ragnar, borracho, brindando porque nunca se libraría de ellos, sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo, solo sonriendo para que nadie notara el respingo que corrió a través de él.

Un breve contacto conseguía alterar todos sus sentidos. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Quieres beber conmigo?- le preguntó este, cuando consiguió que el Tuerto se alejara hacía otra parte, recostado sobre el asiento para verle bien.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Athelstan al instante. Después de todo, era Ragnar el que le estaba ofreciendo un trago de una de las copas que llevaba entre las manos y no podía negarle nada a este. Aunque era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos en ese instante, después de haber estado observándole tan fijamente hasta hacía solo unos momentos.

-Gracias por cuidar de mis hijos- le dijo este, bajando el tono para que solo fuera una conversación entre ellos, mirándole con esos atentos ojos azules.

En respuesta, Athelstan solo pudo apartar la mirada de él, haciendo gestos que querían decir ``Claro. No tienes nada que agradecerme. Lo he hecho encantado´´, pues ninguna palabra consiguió emerger de sus labios.

-Eres un buen cristiano- aseguró Ragnar, dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro con el suyo.

Ambos se miraron y fue inevitable que ambos rieran ante sus palabras. El aire estaba lleno de jubilo, la gente estaba contenta, este había escapado de la muerte por muy poco y Athelstan podía seguir contando con él a su lado. ¿Qué más podían pedir? Solo podían celebrar. Beber y celebrar. Y reír por su liberación.

En aquellos instantes, sentado junto a él, hasta disfrutó de las bromas de Floki, incluso cuando este parecía odiarlo tan severamente. La idea de tener un cristiano entre ellos no parecía hacerle la más mínima gracia.

Sin embargo, de repente, sin saber de donde habían salido, unos hombres irrumpieron en la fiesta. Y estaba claro que no estaban allí para celebrar con ellos.

Ragnar se puso en pie, tratando de poner orden, del mismo modo que Lagertha, pero Athelstan se puso en pie por mera imitación, desconcertado. Él no sabía pelear y no podría hacer nada contra aquellos tipos incluso de quererlo, solo permaneciendo junto a su amo. Los hijos de Ragnar estaban seguros en manos de su tío. Pero todos los demás estaban esperando a que hicieran o dijeran algo para saber lo que tenían que hacer.

-Llevate a los niños- fue lo que Ragnar le dijo a su mujer.

Antes de darse cuenta, alguien lo arrojó al suelo y la lucha se desarrolló a su alrededor mientras oía a Lagertha decirle a sus hijos que corrieran, permaneciendo en el suelo sin saber qué hacer. Ragnar estaba a pocos pasos de él, así que acababa con aquellos hombres que se atrevían a acercarse antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para el sacerdote era como si, de repente, hubieran descendido al infierno tras haberse encontrado un momento en el paraíso.

Aun con los ojos muy abiertos, vio como aquel extraordinario nórdico combatía con una elegancia brutal, no dejando a ninguno de sus enemigos salir con vida de aquel lugar, como si se hubiera convertido ante sus propios ojos en uno de aquellos dioses suyos.

Fue como si los hombres que habían estado bebiendo tranquilamente a su alrededor se hubieran convertido en unos demonios. Y esos demonios estuviera sedientos de sangre.

Cuando ninguno de los enemigos quedó con vida y los hombres miraron a su alrededor, cubiertos con aquella sangre que habían derramado, Ragnar miró a su alrededor y lo encontró en el suelo, como si hubiera vuelto en sí en ese momento, ofreciéndole su mano y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, notando como el sacerdote no podía evitar temblar, incluso después de que todo hubiera pasado.

De encontrarse solo, tal vez hubiera tratado de tranquilizarlo, decirle unas palabras calmadas mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos en torno a esos pequeños hombros. Pero todos sus hombres estaban allí, esperando a que les indicaran que tenían que hacer, así que tuvo que contener sus propios deseos.

-Coged los cuerpos. Tenemos a alguien que está esperando nuestro regalo- les dijo, acercándose a su mujer y a sus hijos para asegurarse de que ellos también estuvieran bien.

E, inmediatamente, sus hombres obedecieron, poniendo los cadáveres en una carreta y enviando de vuelta el regalo que el conde tan generosamente le había tratado de obsequiar tras su liberación.

…...

Athelstan había creído que todo estaría bien con aquello. Que Ragnar había vencido al conde por imponerse por encima de los hombres que había mandado a matarlos y ninguno de los dos volvería a tratar de molestar al otro tan abiertamente. Pero no era así. La muerte de uno de los suyos, de un modo tan rastrero, muriendo en la puerta de la casa, mientras vacía la vejiga, no permitía a Ragnar estar en paz. Y verle en aquel estado hacía que él mismo tampoco pudiera sentirse tranquilo.

Pero, ¿qué iba a poder decirle? A penas entendía como funcionaban las cosas en aquel lugar. Incluso aunque quisiera ayudarlo, de hablar, podría hacer más mal que bien. Incluso aunque quisiera acercarse a él, ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo.

Contempló a Gyda, que estaba, como siempre, ayudandole con los animales y le dirigió una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla, mientras veía como Ragnar descargaba su frustración contra los troncos de leña, prácticamente despedazándolos con cada golpe de hacha. Bjorn estaba en la puerta de la casa, observando a su padre con la misma preocupación que él.

Pero nada de lo que hicieron o dijeron lo calmó.

Mientras sacaba agua de un pozo, vió como Ragnar salia de la casa cargado de la piel que usaba para dormir en los caminos y, en silencio, solo contempló como este marchaba a las montañas.

Nadie trató de detenerle, nadie le preguntó porqué hacía aquello. Simplemente lo dejaron marchar, esperando que, cuando regresara, fuera con el ánimo más tranquilo y dispuesto a contar lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. O, al menos, Athelstan lo esperaba. Quería saber lo que le ocurría o si podía ayudarlo con algo.

Aunque, en aquellos momentos, no trató de preguntarse porqué sentía aquellos deseos.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**

 **Tengo la impresión, mientras más escribo de estos dos, que hay una relación oculta que no han sabido bien como vendérnosla. Creo que Ragnar no se porta con ningún otro hombre como se porta con Athelstan y este permanece contemplándolo siempre. Siempre tiene los ojos sobre él, viendo lo que hace, contemplando sus sonrisas... No sé. Si añadimos a eso las frases que se dedican de vez en cuando, nos sale una pareja de adolescentes enamorados que no saben como confesarse.**

 **Pero hay una cosa que pido. No quiero que la serie termine con el final que el Ragnar real tuvo. Prefiero que se inventen otra cosa que ver como lo lanzan a un pozo lleno de serpientes venenosas. ¿Recordáis ese capitulo en la primera temporada, cuando el rey de Northumbria lo mostró? En aquel entonces, no entendía porqué ni de donde las había sacado. Ahora solo espero que se les olvide que hicieron eso. ¿Y sabéis que el Ragnar histórico tuvo 13 hijos? Madre mía, nos salió prolífico. Iba plantando su semilla en cada tierra que veía, al parecer.**

 **Sin embargo, me extraña que no hayan más historias de estos dos en fanfiction. Conozco a muchísimas chicas que les encantaría la relación de estos dos y que amarían la serie y escribirían sin parar sobre ellos, lo mismo que ocurre con Thorin y Bilbo. Sin embargo, a penas hay algo por aquí. ¿A qué se debe? No sé. Me ha resultado muy extraño. Pero para eso ya estamos las fieles fans para remediar eso. Muajajajaja.**

 **Mientras escribo el capitulo 3 solo tengo para deciros que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Y abrigaos, que, cuando escribí esta historia estábamos terminando octubre. No sé en que fechas acabaré subiéndola.**

 **¡Byeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo con este capitulo 3. Espero que os este gustando el enfoque que le estoy dando a la historia y hablamos luego.**

 _ **CAPITULO 3**_

…...

Después de que Ragnar volviera, le dijo a Athelstan que tenían que ir a pescar y este, sabiendo que aquello significaba estar los dos a solas en el pequeño bote con el que la familia contaba, no se negó, disfrutando de la compañía sin nadie alrededor.

Aunque se lo había imaginado de otro modo. Ragnar permaneció callado todo el tiempo, con esa expresión en su cara, como si se encontrara muy lejos de allí. Athelstan supo que aun no había superado la muerte de su compañero. Y que, fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera tramando, no le permitía estar en paz.

Había permanecido tanto tiempo observándole que ya era como si le conociera.

No se había atrevido a intentar hablar con él en la pequeña embarcación por miedo a como podía reaccionar él. Pero, cuando regresaron a casa y comprobó que no había nadie más en la vivienda, viendo como Ragnar se tumbaba mientras él empezaba a limpiar los peces que habían pescado aquella mañana, se dijo que tenía que decir algo para tirar abajo el muro que este había hecho a su alrededor.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- se aventuró, un poco nervioso.

Ragnar le dirigió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y, con su silencio, dio por sentado que aquello significaba que sí.

-¿Sigo siendo tu esclavo?

-¿Eso importa?- le preguntó él a su vez, mordiendo un trozo de pescado seco.

-Importa porque, en tu mundo, a los esclavos se les trata a menudo peor que a perros.

-¿Te trato como a un perro?- le preguntó este, pareciendo algo indignado. Después de todo, no tendría porqué quejarse del modo en el que había sido tratado en aquella casa.

Ragnar podría jurar por todos los dioses que nadie que hubiera llevado a un cautivo de tierras extranjeras hasta allí había tratado tan bien a este como él trataba a Athelstan. Y le parecía increíble que, aun teniendo que saberlo, este aun preguntara tonterías como aquella. ¡Le había confiado a sus hijos cuando a penas se conocían! ¡¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba para comprobar que ya no era un simple esclavo más?! ¡¿Qué más quería de él?!

-No hablo de tí- le aseguró este, haciendo desaparecer de golpe un poco del mal humor que había despertado en él.-Podrías matarme a golpes y no serías castigado. En tu mundo, los demás están sujetos a la ley.

-Así es la vida- fue todo lo que le comentó. Además, si Athelstan pensaba que podría hacerle aquello era porque no le conocía tanto como él creía.

-Un hombre puede violar a una esclava, pero no a una mujer libre.

-Es verdad que distinguimos entre los apresados en combate y los que somos hombres y mujeres libres.

¡Aquello no era un pecado! ¿Por qué un hombre tendría que respetar a una esclava cuando su propio pueblo no había sido capaz de defenderla? Además, había hombres que necesitaban cierto...alivio y mejor que se desquitara con las esclavas, que con una mujer libre, que podría sacarle las entrañas a sus familias, que podrían buscar venganza.

-En cualquier caso- continuo, con aquel tono de voz calmado.-¿Por qué dices ``tu mundo´´? Ahora vives aquí. Este es tu mundo- le aseguró, dirigiéndole una de aquellas sonrisas que siempre tenía para él. Daba igual en que estado de ánimo se encontrara. Siempre podría sonreír a Athelstan.

Este agachó la cabeza, como si meditara sus palabras. Lo que no sabía era que este prefería no ver aquella sonrisa, pues los sentimientos que le despertaba no eran para meditarlos con publico.

-Y nunca te he visto tratar de escapar- volvió a afirmar Ragnar, aun sonriendo, buscando que este lo mirara.

-Cada vez me interesa menos huir de aquí. Aunque pudiera- comentó Athelstan.

Y dirigió una mirada significativa hacía Ragnar pensando que había dejado escapar algo que este no debería haber oído. Pero el nórdico parecía demasiado ocupado jugando con una vela.

-Pero me gustaría ser un hombre libre- siguió diciendo, cogiendo algo de coraje y acercándose a él.

-¿Tanto significa para tí?- murmuró. Era como si buscara el modo de librarse de él.

-Pues sí- afirmó el sacerdote.

Pero, aun sabiendo que le estaba mirando con atención, a a penas unos pasos de donde se encontraba tumbado, Ragnar no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, temiendo lo que pudiera leer en sus facciones, permaneciendo en silencio mientras seguía jugando con la llama de la vela.

Algo molesto, Athelstan se agachó frente al hogar y echó más ramas al fuego, sin saber cual sería el modo de llegar hasta él, de que le hiciera comprender su posición.

-¿Para qué te estás preparando?- le preguntó, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Ragnar a su vez, endureciendo la expresión del rostro al instante, contemplando el techo mientras jugaba con el pescado seco en su mano.

-Te he observado- le dijo este, aunque le sonara extraño al nórdico.-Tienes algo en mente. Te estás haciendo muy fuerte.

-Tal vez no lo suficiente- murmuró, sorprendiéndose porque este se hubiera percatado. A penas comenzaba a comprender como funcionaban las cosas por allí, pero era capaz de ver el entrenamiento al que el propio Ragnar se estaba sometiendo.

-¿Qué dicen los dioses?- comentó Athelstan, bromeando.

Pero, si había algún tema sobre el que no pudiera bromear, desde luego, era aquel. Incorporándose en la cama, Ragnar le dirigió una dura mirada, silenciándolo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de nuestros dioses, sacerdote?

Athelstan dejó de sonreír al instante, pues la ira de Ragnar llegaba hasta él de una manera tan clara que solo pudo permanecer mirándolo fijamente, incapaz de encontrar unas palabras para pedirle perdón por su atrevimiento o que consiguiera aplacar su reciente ira.

-Limpia el pescado- le ordenó este, poniéndose en pie.-En silencio.

Y el sacerdote se concentró en esa tarea. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Después de contrariarlo de aquella manera, no podía hacer otra cosa, viendo como Ragnar volvía a tumbarse, sabiendo que había conseguido que este se enfadara con él. O tenía más cuidado con las cosas que decía o acabaría teniendo auténticos problemas con el único hombre que parecía apreciarlo.

…...

Tras aquel incidente, no volvió a quedarse a solas con él. Prefería quedarse con Lagertha y con los niños, ayudándoles en lo que les hiciera falta, escuchando sus conversaciones, participando cuando así se lo pedían y riendo sin poder evitarlo con alguna de sus bromas.

Lo que le había dicho a Ragnar era cierto. Cada vez sentía menos deseos de marcharse de aquel lugar.

En Inglaterra, sus padres y sus hermanos habían muerto hacía mucho, los monjes ya no estaban. No había nada que lo atara allí. Sin embargo, aquí, estaba encontrando una nueva familia, excepto el rebelde Bjorn, que, de vez en cuando, aun se burlaba de él, mientras todos los demás lo aceptaban.

Ragnar no se encontraba allí aquella mañana. Había salido a cazar, así que su corazón estaba calmado.

Sin embargo, aquella calma no duró mucho.

Un ataque se cebó sobre ellos, un ataque que no supo a quién achacar en un primer momento, asesinando a las pocas personas que vivían allí de la pescan sin importarles que fueran ancianos, mujeres y niños. No dudaron en masacrarlos a todos. Y, a una orden de Lagertha, que echó una mirada al exterior cuando empezó el ataque, fue a buscar a Bjorn fuera, en medio de aquel infierno desatado.

En medio del tumulto, mientras la familia se preparaba para el combate que se avecinaba sobre ellos, todo lo que él hizo fue coger el libro que había llevado hasta aquella tierra, corriendo junto a ellos cuando Lagertha lo llamó.

-Coge esto- le dijo la mujer, tendiéndole un hacha.

¡¿Acaso estaba loca?! ¡Él era un sacerdote! ¡No dañaba a los demás!

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Huimos?!- gritó Bjorn.

-No, nos quedaremos aquí- afirmó Lagertha.-Tu padre volverá.

-¡Pero son demasiados!

-Sé fuerte- fue lo mejor que esta pudo decirle a sus hijos.-Preparate.

Y así permanecieron, esperando, preparándose, esperando a que Ragnar cruzara la puerta o apareciera un enemigo con el que tendrían que acabar.

-¡Padre!- exclamó Bjorn cuando lo vio entrar, todos corrieron hacía él para ver como se encontraba.

Estaba ensangrentado y estaba herido. Athelstan nunca lo había visto así.

-Tenemos que irnos- fue todo lo que este le dijo a su familia.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- preguntó Lagertha.

-Tenéis que llegar a la barca- afirmó el nórdico, abriendo un hueco en la pared por el cual escaparían.

-¿Tú no vienes?- le preguntó su mujer.

Pero este solo exclamó ``Id´´ y la empujó hacía la abertura.

-Padre, no quiero irme sin tí- le dijo Bjorn.

-¡No discutas, chico!- fue todo lo que este le dijo, empujándolo hacía el hueco, mirando a Athelstan para que este también escapara tras su familia.

Mientras escapaban, pudieron oír las voces de los hombres del conde llamándolo, sabiendo que este estaba en la casa, sabiendo que, de capturarlo, lo matarían sin dudar. Por eso habían ido hasta allí, por eso habían masacrarlo a todo el mundo. Para acabar con Ragnar Lodbrok y toda su familia.

Temió por él mientras se arrastraba por los bajos de la casa, como el resto de su familia estaba haciendo en aquellos mismos momentos. Pero se concentró en lo que este les había ordenado. Y, como siempre que no estaba presente, trató de proteger a sus hijos mientras seguía a Lagertha hacía donde tenían amarrado el bote, esperando que Ragnar los siguiera en algún momento.

En aquella zona a penas había nadie y parecía que nadie había pensado antes en escapar con aquel bote de la orilla, pero eso les beneficiaba. Mientras ellos montaban, tratando de que nadie les viera, Athelstan se encargó de meter el bote en el agua. Y, cuando consiguió su objetivo, se tumbó con los demás en el interior, esperando que nadie reparara en aquel bote que se alejaba de la orilla. De verlo, algún hombre podría pensar que se había alejado porque alguien lo había empujado en su huida por la playa. Pero nadie podía verlos a ellos en el interior donde se encontraban.

Con sus vidas algo más a salvo que minutos antes, solo pudo preguntarse donde estaba Ragnar y porque aun no había ido a buscarlos. Pensar que estaba de nuevo en peligro volvió hacerle sentir aquella opresión en el pecho y sintió como si alguien le estuviera robando el aire de los pulmones, necesitando verlo, asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Sería injusto que él, un simple esclavo hubiera sobrevivido a aquel horrible ataque y su amo no. Incluso aunque este lo hubiera querido así.

-Hay está- afirmó Lagertha, mirando hacía la colina, mientras ellos habían permanecido mirando hacía su casa desde lejos, contemplando como ardía.

Los ojos se dirigieron hacía él, pues este parecía encontrarse en un monte cercano, a orillas del río por donde ellos navegaban. Aunque, con lo abrupto del terreno, era posible que Ragnar no pudiera verles desde arriba.

Vieron, conteniendo el aliento, como este se lanzaba a las aguas sin saber de qué huía y, por la forma en el que el corazón de Athelstan dejó de latir, pensó que moriría en aquel mismo instante junto con él mientras contemplaba su caída.

Este cayó cerca de ellos, creando un gran chapoteo, pero no emergió a la superficie. Trataron de buscarlo con la vista, ver algo sobre la superficie, pero las aguas estaban oscuras, con lo que era una tarea imposible.

Cuando sintió la mano de Lagertha en el brazo, asustada, conteniendo el aliento tanto como él, se lanzó a las aguas sin dudarlo, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, nublándole el juicio. Era lo único que explicaría que se hubiera lanzando de aquella manera tras Ragnar, al igual que permaneció bajo las aguas, sin importarle quedarse sin aire, hasta que sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo, sacándole a la superficie.

Nadó como pudo hasta el bote, tratando de mantenerlos fuera del agua, ayudándoles desde abajo a subirlo, examinando rápidamente sus heridas. Parecían graves, pero el único que podía ayudarlos en aquellos aciagos momentos era en el único hombre del que nunca podría fiarse realmente: Floki.

Era el único lugar donde no se internarían para buscarlos. Los caminos hasta la casa de Floki eran enrevesados y fácilmente podían perderse si no se conocía muy bien la ruta o llegaban por el agua. Además, aquel hombre parecía un fiel seguidor de Ragnar. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlo y no sería capaz de decirle a nadie que se encontraban allí.

Bjorn bajó del bote en cuanto tocaron tierra, buscando al extraño hombre y, en cuanto el chico le explicó la situación, corrió para ayudarles a llevar el cuerpo dentro de la casa.

No sabía de qué sabía aquel hombre tratar heridas como aquella, ¿sería porqué ayudaba a los heridos en la batalla?, pero no le importaba. Mientras supiera qué hacer para salvarle, para él sería más que suficiente.

Sintiéndose como un inútil, solo pudo permanecer de pie junto a ellos, esperando a que necesitaran su ayuda para algo más. Permaneció junto a Gyda, solo pudiendo tranquilizar a la niña mientras su madre ayudaba a Floki a quemar las heridas que aun sangraban, tratando de detener el sagrado.

-Ofrezco este cuchillo a la diosa, a Freya. Entreganos sabiduría y manos que curen mientras vivamos- consagró el cuchillo Lagertha.

-Alabados sean los Ases- murmuró Bjorn.

-Por favor, Freya. Salva a mi padre- pidió Gyda.

-Para todo hay una estación- comenzó a entonar Athelstan, casi sin darse cuenta, tratando de unirse a sus ruegos.-Un tiempo para cada cosa que existe bajo el sol. Un tiempo para nacer y otro para morir. Un tiempo para sembrar y otro para recolectar. Un tiempo para matar y otro para sanar. Maria, madre de Dios, escuchame. No dejes que este hombre muera- rogó.

Y, mientras todos realizaban la tarea de sanarlo, no pudo evitar pensar que su Freya se parecía bastante a la Virgen María, comprobando que ambos contaban con una madre que amaba a sus hijos y no quería que les ocurriera ningún mal.

Continuó rezando mientras ellos continuaban tratando las heridas, pidiéndole a Dios que lo perdonara por haber pensado mal de Él, que lo castigara del modo que más quisiera. Pero que no le castigara llevándose a ese hombre. Si él desaparecía, su razón de permanecer con aquella gente también, la idea de familia que había estado sintiendo se esfumaría y tenía la impresión de que su propia alma lo acompañaría allí a donde la de él se marchara, ya fuera a su cielo o al suyo.

…...

La llegada de Torstein, uno de los fiel es hombres de Ragnar, trajo con él noticias de la ciudad, así como cierto alivio al comprobar que no era el único que pensaba que estaba vivo. Ragnar se estaba recuperando para aquel entonces y, aunque era un paciente terrible, ninguno de ellos pudo quejarse de su comportamiento, pues sabían que él odiaba verse postrado en la cama.

Athelstan disfrutaba de que este permaneciera de ese modo, pues le permitía sentarse junto a él y hablar si así lo deseaba, como hacían otros habitantes de la casa.

A penas podía reír sin que sus heridas le provocaran un dolor terrible, pero escuchó lo que su amigo Torstein le dijo con suma atención.

Disfrutaron de su presencia, pues con él llegaba un poco de aire fresco a sus bajos ánimos, pero el problema con el conde seguía presente para todos ellos. Era algo que no podían olvidar. Mientras el conde Haradlson siguiera respirando, seguiría buscando el paradero de Ragnar Lodbrok, esperando dar con él y matarlo.

Lagertha habló sobre que ya no tenían nada cuando Torstein se alejó de Ragnar, acercándose a la mesa, pero Floki intervino.

-Estás viva. Ragnar esta vivo. Vuestros hijos están vivos, así que lo tenéis todo.

-También necesitamos alimentarnos. Y nos estamos comiendo tus suministros para el invierno, Floki. Y eso me avergüenza- le confesó a este mientras él servia la sopa que era su comida.

-Los dioses proveerán- afirmó este, sonriendo, haciendo que esta también sonriera.

-Para todo hay una estación y un tiempo para cada cosa que existe bajo el sol. Un tiempo para nacer y otro para morir- afirmó Athelstan, sintiendo el arrebato de hablar.

Con aquello solo consiguió que Floki se echara a reír, haciendo que se sintiera como un estupido hablándoles de Dios a aquellos paganos.

-Tomate tu sopa, sacerdote- le dijo el loco hombre, tendiéndole su plato.

-A veces, tu Dios se parece mucho a los nuestros- le dijo Ragnar desde la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios, solo consiguiendo que él también sonriera, estando de acuerdo. También lo había notado.

…...

Días después, Athelstan se sintió interesado por sus dioses y leyendas. Quería saber sobre ellos para descubrir si había más similitudes entre su Dios y los suyos. Y, al parecer, la petición gustó. No tardaron en empezar a correr las historias, ya fueran sobre los salones de los dioses, el Valhalla o la creación del mundo.

Hasta Ragnar, que se recuperaba a ojos vistas, participó en la conversación, tallando un trozo de madera como se encontraba haciendo. Los demás estaban sentados en un circulo en torno al fuego del hogar, hablando no muy alto, como si esperaran que nadie más los escuchara, como si fuera algún tipo de secreto que no pudiera salir de aquel lugar, haciendo que se imaginara enormes salones brillantes y titanes gigantes.

El único momento en el que se pusieron tensos fue cuando les preguntó por el Ragnarok, pero, notando hasta la incomodidad de Ragnar, decidió cambiar de tema, hablando de la creación del mundo, impresionándose cuando oyó como ellos creían que todo estaba formado a partir de un cuerpo muerto gigante.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Cómo crees tú que se creó, sacerdote?- le preguntó Floki, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Helga.

Los niños lo miraron, esperando y, recordando las palabras de los libros sagrados, hizo lo mejor que pudo para contarles la creación del mundo desde la visión cristiana.

Aunque, para su sorpresa, les causó risa. No parecían creerse que un solo Dios hiciera todo en solo seis días. Pero Ragnar, que estaba en el otro extremo, lo miró con atención, contemplándolo como si estuviera revelando los secretos del universo, con aquellos ojos tan azules concentrados plenamente en él.

De nuevo, como él, estaría notando las coincidencias que existían entre sus dos religiones, pero no dijo nada antes de volver la vista hacía la madera que estaba tallando, dejando a los demás aun sumidos en las historias que recordaban y que contaban con gusto al sacerdote.

…...

Sentado en una mesa, junto a Helga, la cual le caía muy bien, a pesar de que Floki no parecía soportar mirarlo, contempló como Lagertha y Gyda revisaban las heridas de Ragnar, que, molesto por seguir pareciendo un enfermo, solo las dejaba hacer con paciencia. Después de todo, después de ver esas heridas, que podrían haber matado a cualquier hombre normal, él se recuperaba con increíble facilidad.

-Está tardando demasiado- se quejó Ragnar, sin abandonar aquella actitud de niño enfurruñado, haciéndole sonreír desde la mesa. Aquella actitud, tal vez en otra persona, le hubiera parecido estúpida, pero, en él, le hacía verse entrañable.

Pero escuchó a su esposa que le decía que, en pocas semanas, estaría recuperado.

¡No podía escuchar mejores noticias que aquellas!

Pero, a pesar de la alegría que parecía correr por ellos conforme más se recuperaba él, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y Floki entró con un cansado Torstein sobre los hombros y lo dejó frente al fuego.

-Me perdí- admitió este.-Me visitó en secreto la mujer del conde Haraldson, Siggy. Me dijo que su esposo había engañado a tu hermano, Rollo, y le habían apresado, intentando averiguar donde estabas . Luego le torturó.

Se hizo un silencio inquietante en la casa, solo con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo, con los ojos vueltos hacía Ragnar, que parecía asimilar la noticia.

-¿Torturó a mi hermano?- le preguntó al rubio hombre, con una sonrisa inquietante en el rostro, justo como miraría un loco antes de lanzarse sobre alguien.

-Sí- murmuró este en respuesta, aun tiritando de frío.

Ragnar se hizo hacía atrás, masticando su rabia.

-Siggy esta segura de que su marido le matara- siguió diciendo este.-Porque Rollo nunca admitirá saber donde estás.

Y Athelstan no pudo evitar mirar a Ragnar, sabiendo que este haría algo. No era un hombre que tolerara semejante ataque. No después de lo que había hecho el conde en la granja.

-Es una trampa para ti, Ragnar- afirmó Floki, observándole también.

Y este le dirigió una mirada clara de ``¿Sí? ¿No me digas?´´, dándole vueltas a algo. Lagertha estaba observándole fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo y este se puso en pie, dirigiendo a la puerta de la casa, mirando la lluvia.

-Floki- lo llamó.

Mientras los demás permanecían junto al fuego, mientras los hombres hablaban, Athelstan lo supo. Supo lo que Ragnar se proponía. Se había estado preparando para ello, para pelear contra el conde en cualquier momento. Y, con su hermano capturado, no iba a dejar correr más tiempo.

Ragnar Lodbrok le haría pagar a su conde el sufrimiento causado. Y con creces.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **Cuanto más reviso con atención la serie, más me doy cuenta de lo mucho que Athelstan esta pendiente de Ragnar. En casi cualquier escena en que ambos se encuentren en el mismo cuarto, este lo esta mirando. Ya sea porque este hablando, porque lo estén curando o porque pase algo, sus ojos están sobre él. Me voy a acabar cabreando como no pase algo entre ellos a lo largo de la serie.**

 **Otro personaje que me encanta es Floki. ¡Está todo loco! Así que es la leche. E, incluso en medio de su locura, cuando aconseja a Bjorn en la segunda temporada o cuando le dice en la primera a Ragnar que su hijo se parece a él y acabará odiándolo por ello, creo que tiene el conocimiento de un santo, porque es bastante cierto. Creo que Ragnar no es un hombre que se alegrara de los logros de sus hijos si superan a los suyos.**

 **Y me encanta aun más cuando esta con Helga. Creo que hacen una pareja perfecta. Aunque a ella me cuesta distinguirla de la segunda esposa del conde de Gotland o como se escriba. Si no fuera porque ella se pinta los ojos como Floki, no sabría decir quien es quien.**

 **Pero, en fin, os dejo ya de dar la tabarra y empiezo con el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.¡Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

…...

Cuando el conde aceptó el desafío que Ragnar le mandó a través de Floki, cuando toda la familia de este lo rodeó para verlo despertarse aquella mañana y comprobar como estaba, Athelstan no pudo hacer lo mismo. No pudo permanecer allí sabiendo que en cualquier momento, en aquella estúpida pelea, podía morir definitivamente, sabiendo que no estaba del todo recuperado de sus heridas.

En su defecto, prefirió perderse durante unos momentos entre los arboles cercanos a la casa de Floki, queriendo rezar a solas. Quería tener un tiempo en privado para hablar tranquilamente con Dios, tratar de reconciliarse con él y que le cumpliera sus ruegos, ya que Ragnar tan desesperado parecía estar de que alguien lo matara.

Rezó y rogó con fervor, como pocas veces se había recordado hacerlo, mirando al cielo.

-Por favor, Dios. Sé que nos has ayudado mucho hasta ahora y que no tengo ningún derecho de seguir pidiéndote más favores. Pero, incluso en medio de estos paganos que no creen en ti, ese hombre puede acabar creyendo en tu gloria. Todo lo que necesita es el tiempo necesario en este mundo para poder hacerlo. No permitas que muera en esta batalla y haz que sus heridas aguanten este asalto.

El cielo se encontraba cargado de nubes, como si fuera a llover en algún momento, pero no sabía si ese tiempo significaba que Dios estaba molesto por sus continuos ruegos o que era una señal para indicarle que le estaba escuchando.

-Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo esto por mí. No sé porqué pero, la mera idea de que ese hombre desaparezca de este mundo me horroriza y me horroriza aun más tratar de pensar porqué pienso eso. ¿Es este uno de tus designios? ¿Es un modo de comunicarte con estas gentes a través de mi? ¿Es normal que me sienta de este modo?

Pero todo lo que oyó fue un trueno lejano, como si fuera Thor el que estuviera escuchando sus ruegos y no Dios.

-Por favor, si ambos estáis ahí arriba, si todos estáis arriba observándonos, no lo abandonéis. Protegedle un poco más, hasta que el peligro haya pasado- se atrevió a pedir.

En aquellas tierras realmente sentía como si hubieran otros dioses gobernando, como si estos otros pudieran oír sus oraciones y, de hacerlo, no perdía nada en rogarles también a ellos. Después de todo, Ragnar era uno de los suyos, por lo que tenía más posibilidades de que lo escucharan.

-Y, por favor...acabad con estos sentimientos extraños que albergo. Decidme qué son y qué significan. ¿Por qué los tengo?.

Una nueva mirada al cielo le hizo sentir como si aquellos dioses paganos lo estuvieran contemplando desde aquellos cielos e, incomodo, bajó la vista al suelo, apartando los ojos de ellos.

-Por favor, Señor. Protégelo. Solo te ruego eso.

Ante aquella ultima frase, oyó un ruido a su espalda y, arrodillado en el suelo como había estado, rezando, se volvió para descubrir que el intruso que le había estado escuchando no se trataba de otro más que de Floki, que no parecía muy feliz por verle rezando a sus Dios.

Sin embargo, Athelstan no se atrevió a decir nada, pensando en cuanto habría oído este de sus oraciones, y el nórdico se internó en la casa, queriendo perderle de vista.

…...

Cuando llegaron a Kattegat, ya había un grupo de hombres y mujeres congregados, esperando ver un gran espectáculo, percatándose de que Rollo parecía haber sido liberado para contemplar aquella batalla también.

Nadie trabajó aquel día, esperando ver cual sería el destino de alguno de aquellos dos increíbles hombres. Nadie pescó ni hubo mercado. Nadie perdió el tiempo en ir a comprar cosas ni prepararon los botes. Solo se concentraron en aquella pelea, reuniéndose en grupos para comentar lo que iba a pasar y quién podría resultar vencedor.

Cuando Ragnar llegó al muelle con su mujer y sus hijos, ya que Athelstan se había adelantado al lugar con Helga, Floki y Torstein, el nórdico caminó hacía él, sin duda notando la preocupación en su expresión, colocándole una mano en el hombro, infundiéndole valor mientras él solo trataba de encontrar algo que decir.

-No te preocupes tanto- le aseguró Ragnar.

Pero...¿cómo pretendía que no se preocupara? Solo verle llegar cojeando hacía el lugar del combate hacía que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que Lagertha compartía con él el mismo nivel de angustia. Cualquier mal paso, cualquier despiste por culpa de alguna de sus heridas, aun demasiado frescas, y Ragnar caería sobre aquella tierra, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero, inútilmente, solo pudo permanecer al lado de Floki y el Tuerto, permaneciendo en un lugar alto donde poder verlo todo sin que nadie se le interpusiera delante. Si tenía que presenciar aquella locura, no quería perderse nada.

Fue aun más preocupante ver como llegó el conde, seguido de su sequito. Sin quitar de su rostro un gesto de pesar, pudo comprobar que, aunque este fuera un anciano, aun estaba en muy buena forma. Había sido un guerrero toda su vida y eso no se perdía de un día para otro. Algo del antiguo fuego quedaría aun en él y, se encendía... No sabía si quería saber el final de esa idea.

Tuvo que sorprenderse cuando vio que era Ragnar el que atacaba primero, pero, a pesar de sus movimientos, tan fieros y certeros, este seguía herido. Y eso significaba que no estaba al completo. Si el conde le golpeaba demasiado fuerte en el lugar equivocado o daba un mal paso, podía perder el arma o caer al suelo.

Y sintió que su alma escapaba de su cuerpo cuando vio que su espada se partía. Era como si los dioses en los que confiaba le hubieran arrebatado sus favores.

Ambos hombres se golpearon hasta que los escudos se destrozaron, tirándolos ambos al suelo, perdiendo así la única defensa que contaban contra las armas del contrario. Y cuando Ragnar tiró su arma y el conde hizo lo mismo, fue como presenciar una de las batallas de aquellos gigantes de los que le habían hablado.

Las hachas ocuparon el lugar de las espadas y la gente empezó a animar a los combatientes. Hasta Bjorn animó a su padre, casi a punto de perder los nervios.

Cuando vio que el hacha del conde hería a Ragnar, el mundo empezó a girar bajo sus pies, sintiendo como si todo perdiera su consistencia, viendo como el propio Ragnar contemplaba la herida como si nunca hubiera visto nada semejante. Pero eso no bastó para frenarle y parar sus acometidas.

Y cuando su hacha cortó la espalda del conde, Athelstan solo contuvo el aliento, esperando ver a este caer al suelo y que aquel terrible momento pasara de una vez. Ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar en rezar en aquellos instantes, con casi nada de aliento. Solo el aire suficiente para continuar con vida entraba en él. Ragnar se arrodilló a los pies de su enemigo. Y, cuando lo vió cortarle las venas de un brazo, supo que todo había acabado.

La esposa del conde corrió hacía él cuando le vio hacer aquello, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Ragnar había vencido y su esposo quería tener una buena muerte.

Cuando uno de los hombres del conde exigió que mataran a Ragnar, Rollo no perdió tiempo para coger un hacha y clavársela al hombre en el pecho, silenciándolo para siempre. Después de lo que este habría pasado en sus manos, no se le podía reprochar ese comportamiento.

Y Siggy no perdió tiempo para aprovechar y matar al marido de su hija, que se encontraba justo delante de Athelstan, observando como el hombre no se había esperado aquella puñalada, solo pudiendo contemplar el cadáver justo a sus pies, mirando hacía Floki y a los demás, preguntándose si esta podía hacer aquello sin ningún castigo.

-Yo te saludo, conde Ragnar- murmuró la mujer, colocándose junto a él, solo con el sonido del oleaje matando el sonido de su voz.

Este permanecía aun arrodillado en el suelo, contemplando el cuerpo de su enemigo caído, como si aun no se creyera cual había sido el resultado.

-¡Yo te saludo, conde Ragnar!- gritó esta, finalmente arrodillándose a sus pies, haciendo que el resto de personas a su alrededor la imitaran, elevando el mismo grito.

Athelstan corrió a realizar aquel saludo, como todos los demás. Después de todo, veía a este, en cierta forma, por encima de él, como si el nórdico estuviera siempre caminando por delante de sí mismo, dirigiéndose a un lugar donde no podía alcanzarlo por mucho que corriera.

…...

No se tardó en ir al salón del antiguo conde para que todos comprobaran quien era ahora su nuevo señor, jurándole su fidelidad. Fue casi como si todos dieran por sentado que así debían de ser las cosas y, en silencio, dejaron que Ragnar y su familia entraran en la sala y se colocaran ante las sillas que le anunciaban como el nuevo conde.

Athelstan los contempló a todos apoyado en una columna frente a las sillas, subiendo en alto para tener una buena visión de todo, viendo como la gente gritaba que se sentara. No aceptarían que este era el nuevo conde hasta que no se hiciera con esa silla. Pero no pudo decir que la estampa le molestara en absoluto. Contemplar a toda una sala, aceptando a Ragnar como a su nuevo señor, era algo digno de verse.

Extendiendo sus brazaletes hacía él, los hombres no perdieron tiempo de mostrar su fidelidad a este y el nórdico no tuvo ningún problema en asegurarse de esta, pues los primeros en hablar fueron los que siempre habían creído en él. Y concedió el favor de llevar a uno de los ancianos a su próxima incursión, pues este deseaba morir en batalla.

Su discurso fue tan conmovedor, hablando sobre como todos sus compañeros lo habían dejado atrás, que nadie se opuso cuando Ragnar pidió la opinión de los demás ante aquello.

Notó que algo ocurría cuando Rollo le presentó su fidelidad a su hermano y ambos se abrazaron, pero, desde donde se encontraba, no podía saber qué era lo que estaban diciéndose. Solo pudo pensar que, fuera lo que fuera, no había contentado a Ragnar y pensó en analizar aquello más tarde, cuando acabara de agradecer a Dios el favor que le había concedido.

…...

Los preparativos para el funeral del fallecido conde se hicieron por todo lo alto, digno de un rey y, aunque Athelstan no lo entendió al principio, Ragnar le hizo abrir los ojos, enseñándole cosas nuevas del mundo que ahora compartían.

El nivel de fidelidad que un esclavo podía sentir por su amo, incluso ofreciéndose voluntaria para morir junto a él, dejándose pasar de cama en cama por los hombres que decían haberle amado era algo que lo sorprendió, admiró y horrorizó por partes iguales. Las costumbres nórdicas hablaban de una fidelidad así continuamente, confiando los unos en los otros y, por un momento, entendió porque los ingleses no habían podido contra ellos.

Por mucho que fueran un grupo grande o mayor que ellos, no había esa unión, ese respeto que ellos sentían entre sí. No admiraban al guerrero que tenían junto a ellos ni esperaban que estos defendieran sus espaldas de ser necesario. No se podía ganar nada de aquella forma.

Sin embargo, no pudo decir que le hiciera la menor gracia conocer a la mujer a la que llamaban ``el ángel de la muerte´´. Ella fue la encargada de sacrificar a la esclava, esperando hasta que esta afirmó que veía a su señor en el Valhalla y que la estaba llamando, pidiendo que la permitieran ir con él, para poder cortarle el cuello.

Observó toda la ceremonia, incluso la cremación de los cuerpos mientras la nave en la que partían era empujada hacía las aguas, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar besar la cruz que llevaba colgada al cuello, rogando por sus almas. Las viejas costumbres no desaparecían fácilmente de él.

…...

Días después, cuando parecieron acostumbrarse en su nuevo hogar, incluso pasando frío dentro de la gran casa si no permanecían cerca del fuego, pues el espacio era demasiado grande para un fuego tan pequeño, Athelstan se volvió a atrever a preguntar sobre algo que nadie aun se hubiera atrevido a responderle.

Él estaba sentado cerca de Lagertha y Gyda. Y Ragnar, que había estado hablando con Bjorn, se acercó al fuego, permaneciendo de pie justo frente a él. No parecía haber un mejor momento que aquel.

-Ragnar, he oído muchas de vuestras historias, pero, dime... ¿Qué es el Ragnarok?

Todas las personas presentes parecieron paralizarse durante un momento, como si hasta el mismísimo tiempo lo hubiera hecho ante su pregunta.

-Lo he oído mencionar varias veces, pero nadie me ha explicado lo que significa- se justificó cuando todos los ojos se dirigieron hacía él, casi como si hablara de algo que no debiera.

-Mostremos a este ignorante cristiano lo que es el Ragnarok- afirmó Ragnar, mirándole.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose durante unos segundos, unos segundos que, para Athelstan, parecieron extenderse en el tiempo. Pero, al final, fue el propio Ragnar el que rompió el silencio.

-Traed las hojas.

Y alguien lanzó algo al fuego, sintiendo, durante un ridículo momento, que nada le sería negado de pedírselo a Ragnar en el momento adecuado.

Un humo espeso y pesado empezó a elevarse del hogar, amenazando con asfixiarle, y una figura emergió desde la oscuridad de la casa, hablándole sobre el ocaso de los dioses, pues eso era lo que significaba Ragnarok; el fin de los dioses. El fin del mundo. Al menos, tal y como lo conocían hasta entonces.

Oyó como combatiría Odín, como los guerreros del Valhalla saldrían de aquel gran salón, dispuestos a batallar por ultima vez, como el lobo Fenris, hijo de Loki, rompería el cielo con su gran boca y como Thor y la serpiente de Midgard batallarían. Odín moriría a manos de Fenris y Thor en manos de la serpiente, por culpa de su veneno, cuando él consiguiera matarla. La tierra se inundaría y ardería. Y el barco de los muertos, venidos del infierno con Hel, la hija monstruosa de Loki, se alzaría, formado con las uñas de los muertos.

El humo nubló sus sentidos y aquella voz se hizo demasiado real para él mientras gente disfrazada con pieles comenzó a bailar a su alrededor. No pudo evitar gritar, lleno de terror.

Pero cuando aquel humo se disipó y la gente volvió a la normalidad, vió sonrisillas dirigidas hacía su persona. Al parecer, ni los niños reaccionaban de aquel modo al conocer el final de todas las cosas. Pero, entre aquella voz, sus ojos confusos y la gente que danzaba a su alrededor, había sido algo inevitable.

Menos mal que Ragnar y los demás guerreros no tardaron en partir hacía Inglaterra, dejándole mascar su vergüenza mientras se quedaba cuidando de Bjorn y Gyda, al lado de Lagertha.

…...

Esta demostró ser una gobernante sabía, sabiendo como hablar y buscar el modo para que nadie recibiera un castigo injusto. Aunque, contra ella tuvo que decir que hubo ciertos sucesos que no le hicieron demasiada gracia.

El hecho de que intentara colocarle un hijo bastardo a un hombre diciendo que un dios le había concedido el honor de darle semejante regalo, acostándose con su mujer, le pareció abusivo, aunque entendió también que la mujer no parecía haber ido queriendo a la cama con ese hombre que un día apareció en su casa. O el desconocido la había forzado o su marido se negaba ahora a aceptar al niño porque no se parecía en nada a él.

Lagertha incluso aceptó a Siggy como una criada más, demostrándole que esta, al igual que su esposo, era una gran mujer, justa cuando lo creía necesario, brutal cuando se la ofendía.

Nunca había visto una pareja mejor hecha que la de Lagertha y Ragnar. Era como si sus dioses se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para juntarlos, creando al hombre y a la mujer que todos debían admirar y respetar, siendo un ejemplo a seguir.

Y, aun pensando en ello, llegó el día del parto de esta, el 3º hijo de Ragnar que traería al mundo.

Al principio, no supo qué pasaba. Las mujeres corrían arriba y abajo, como era lo normal en los partos. Esta había estado teniendo síntomas desde hacía varios días, anunciando que llegaba el momento. Pero, cuando las veía pasar, con sangre en las manos, algo le indicó que no todo marchaba como era lo normal.

-Yo también seré una mujer dentro de poco- le contó Gyda, jugando con ella a uno de sus juego de mesa.- Dentro de poco, podré traer niños al mundo como mi madre.

-Eso esta muy bien. Pero solo cuando encuentres al hombre adecuado- le indicó, aun mirando con cierta preocupación como las mujeres iban de arriba a bajo, viendo como Siggy también parecía correr hacía la sala donde Lagertha estaba dando a luz.-Tu padre jamás toleraría un hombre que no fuera indicado para tí.

-¿Y...si eligiera un hombre que le gustara a mi padre?- le preguntó esta tímidamente, haciendo que Athelstan volviera los ojos hacía ella.

Bjorn no había soportado quedarse allí esperando, así que había salido a la calle, buscando a otros jóvenes de su edad, quedándose ambos a solas en el gran salón.

-Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices, Gyda. La gente podría malinterpretar tus palabras- le indicó este, tratando de tomarse aquello como una broma.

Había notado que la niña le tenía un gran aprecio y en raras ocasiones se alejaba de su lado. Pero una cosa era apreciarlo como cualquier miembro de su familia, pues vivía con ellos, y otra muy diferente que empezara a sentir por él cosas que una mujer debería sentir por un hombre, colocándole en un lugar complicado en aquella situación.

Apreciaba a la niña, ¿cómo no hacerlo, cuando era tan dulce y agradable como un rayo de sol?, pero eso era una cosa y otra muy diferente que lo viera como hombre. No solo era que, para él, aquello fuera imposible, si no que Ragnar le mataría si supiera que su hija, la única muchacha que tenía, se había enamorado de un esclavo cristiano. Estaba seguro de que se sentiría decepcionado con él. O, peor aun, podría felicitarlos por ello, considerando el aprecio que este también sentía por él, y darles su bendición, algo que él odiaría. Pensar que este podría dejarle marchar con alguien más casi le causaba un dolor físico en el pecho.

-No estoy diciendo locuras. Cuando me convierta en una mujer, querrán que me case y tenga hijos. Mi padre siempre dice que mis hijos serán preciosos. ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo?- le preguntó esta, con aquella vocecilla suya.

-Claro que podrás. Pero dentro de muchos años y con alguien que de verdad te merezca- le aseguró, dirigiéndole una sonrisa placida.

Sin embargo, su cara se descompuso y se puso en pie cuando vio llegar a las mujeres que habían estado ayudando a Lagertha a dar a luz, negando con la cabeza y con aire de pesadumbre, abandonando el juego y acercándose a ellas para saber lo que había ocurrido.

No quería ni imaginar que algo malo le había ocurrido a la madre o al bebé.

-Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero el niño no ha sobrevivido. Aunque ella se pondrá bien. Es una mujer fuerte. Y podrá tener más criaturas- le aseguró una de las mujeres, limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

Sin embargo, Athelstan perdió el color del rostro al oír aquello.

El niño...¿Muerto? ¿Cómo debía de estar sintiéndose Lagertha en aquellos momentos? Y, aun peor, ¿quién le daría aquella noticia a Ragnar?.

Notando a Gyda a su lado, solo pudo apretar a la niña contra su costado, dejando que pasara un poco de tiempo antes de que se aventuraran a entrar al cuarto y ver como esta se encontraba. Después de todo, necesitaría su tiempo para lamentarse antes de poder dar la cara a nadie después de la perdida de una criatura tan esperada.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**

 **Sé que esto ultimo me lo he inventado, pero quería dar otra perspectiva a la perdida del 3 hijo de Ragnar, que, como ya vimos, fue bastante horrible para Lagertha. Pero...¿y Athelstan? ¿Y sus hijos? Eso no lo vimos. Del mismo modo que yo siempre sentí que Gyda sentía algo por Athelstan. Le apreciaba mucho y los dos tienen un carácter apacible. Si no fuera porque veo que este se inclinaba tanto hacía Ragnar, hubieran sido una pareja perfecta. Es posible que haga hasta alguna historia donde ella no muera y acaben juntos. De verdad que me parecía una niña adorable y no sé... Me dió mucha pena lo que pasó con ella.**

 **De verdad que me conmoví muchísimo cuando vi al anciano hablando sobre como todos aquellos a los que habia conocido habían muerto en batalla, dejándolo a atrás. Me sentí fatal por él, pues era como si los dioses le indicaran que no lo querían en el Valhalla. Menos mal que eso se solucionó, porque era de esos hombres que te daban como ternurilla, ¿sabéis? Me lo imaginaba como ese abuelo que te da dulces aunque tus padres le digan que no lo haga o te da dinero aunque sepa que te lo gastaras en cualquier tontería, solo queriéndote ver feliz. ¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero?**

 **Aunque lo que no entiendo es porqué Adelstan se colocó tan lejos de Ragnar y su familia cuando este entró en la gran casa del conde, ganándose el lugar. Aunque ya no sea su esclavo, sigue siendo parte de su familia, así que esperaba que estuviera junto a ellos y no en la otra punta de la habitación. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? ¿Indicándole a este que no se consideraba parte de su familia? ¿Qué no quería que lo relacionaran con un esclavo cristiano mientras ascendía a conde?. No sé.**

 **Al hablar del Ragnarok, no solo he hablado de lo poco que se vio en la serie, si no que he contado un poco más de lo que ya sabía yo. Lo bueno del Ragnarok es que, aunque los dioses que ellos veneran mueren, los hijos de Thor sobreviven y dos hijos de Odín tambien, los cuales formaran una nueva Asgard cuando los mundos dejen de arder. Los mares volverán a su lugar, la tierra se cubrirá de pasto y dos humanos que sobrevivieron repoblarán la tierra ¿Os suena de algo? También sé que los nórdicos cortaban las uñas a sus muertos porque, como ya he dicho, con sus uñas se hacia el barco de Hel y pensaban que, cortándoselas, retrasaban el Ragnarok. Echad cuentas de todos los muertos que ha habido después sin que hicieran eso. Vamos, que tiene que ser un pedazo barco de la leche.**

 **Pero, en fín. Os dejo ya y me pongo con el siguiente capitulo. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

…...

Nadie tuvo que decirle claramente lo que había ocurrido con su hijo, pues cuando Ragnar y los hombres volvieron, Lagertha se colocó sola en el muelle, alegrándose de su regreso, pero sin poder sonreír. Este, cuando la vio, saltó del drakkar para ir a buscarla. Pero, cuando vio que no llevaba un niño en brazos, se detuvo de golpe, contemplando el rostro de esta, haciendo que desapareciera la sonrisa que había lucido hasta hacía unos momentos, comprendiendo todo de golpe.

Athelstan, que los había estado observando desde lejos, preocupado por su reacción, solo pudo mirarlos con atención, percatándose de que, en ese momento, era como si un muro creciera entre ellos en ese mismo instante.

Este no quería ver aquello. Ragnar y Lagertha eran la pareja más espectacular que hubiera visto alguna vez, habían nacido para estar juntos. Y que uno de sus hijos no-natos no hubiera podido vivir no significaba que ellos tuvieran que distanciarse, si no que era una señal para que estuvieran más cerca que nunca.

Pero no fue así. Ragnar se distanciaba de su esposa a ojos vistas, como si fuera imposible para él superar aquella muerte, creando grandes dudas en Lagertha. Según tenía entendido, el Profeta le había dicho a este que tendría muchos hijos, pero...¿Eso significaba que los que morían también contaban?.¿Serían de otra mujer?

Entrando en el gran salón, ahora solo ocupado por Ragnar, Athelstan acudió cuando le dijeron que este quería hablar a él.

Se encontraba sentado solo, en el suelo, mirando hacía la nada, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que él se colocó a su lado. Aunque Ragnar supo en el momento exacto en el que él entró en la habitación, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, formando una sonrisa en su rostro que pronto desapareció.

-Una vez, cada 9 años, viajamos hasta el templo de Upsala a dar gracias a los dioses y ofrecerles sacrificios por todo lo que hacen. Por protegernos, por los éxitos en las batallas, por las lluvias que hacer crecer los cultivos y, por supuesto, por nuestros hijos- comentó, con una sonrisa que no demostraba alegría alguna en su rostro.

Athelstan no dijo nada, dejando que fuera él el que hablara. De todas formas, no se le ocurrían palabras que pudiera decirle y que le sirvieran para algo. Sabía de su dolor, pero no podía aliviarlo.

-Este año no pensaba ir porque hay mucho que hacer aquí. Pero mi hijo no nato me ha sido arrebatado y no dejo de preguntarme qué habré hecho para enojar a los dioses.

Por un momento, el sacerdote solo pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, forzándose en encontrar algunas palabras de consuelo. Todos habían tratado de acercarse a él de un modo u otro. Pero nada parecía haber funcionado y el nórdico se mantuvo alejado de todo el mundo. Así que, cuando este dio un toque en el suelo con su mano para indicarle que se sentara a su lado, no dudó en hacerlo si era lo que este deseaba.

Si encontraba algún tipo de consuelo en su compañía, no pensaba negársela.

-¿Qué hacen los cristianos con ese dolor?

-En la Biblia dice que todas las penas pasarán.

Y miró fijamente a este, del mismo modo en que Ragnar lo miraba a él. Fue un extraño momento, pues, a pesar de encontrarse en el gran salón, no había nadie más en la habitación con ellos, casi haciéndole sentir al sacerdote como si se encontraran solos en el mundo.

-En cualquier caso, he decidido ir- informé este, volviendo a mirar al frente.-Llevaré a los niños por primera vez, porque es importante para ellos. ¿Qué piensas tú?- le preguntó.

Aquella sonrisa torcida volvió a formarse en sus labios y Athelstan solo pudo contemplarlo. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer cuando lo tenía delante.

-¿Yo?- preguntó, extrañado, haciendo que Ragnar volviera a mirarlo.-¿Acerca de qué?

-¿Nos acompañarás?

Y tuvo la impresión de que aquella pregunta era importante para él, de que, dependiendo de su respuesta, podía volver algo de la alegría que había notado en él.

-Tal vez prefieras quedarte aquí y adorar a tu propio dios.

No pudo evitar que el comentario le molestara un poco.¿Qué tenía de malo su propio dios cuando este le había escuchado y mantenido a Ragnar con vida? Pero, claro, para todos seguiría siendo entonces un mero cristiano que se había colado entre ellos. No podía permitir eso. Tenía que dejar de causar esa impresión en los demás.

-No. Iré con mucho gusto- afirmó, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Mejor- afirmó Ragnar, inclinándose hacía él.-Te habría llevado de igual modo- aseguró, haciéndole sonreír más ampliamente.

Aunque no entendió muy bien aquello. ¿Qué quería Ragnar? ¿Qué demostrara delante de todos los demás que había abandonado a su Dios? ¿Qué ahora creía en Odín, Thor, Frey y Freya más que en el suyo propio? ¿O era porque quería enseñarle algo de aquel lugar? ¿Quería enseñarle una lección de algún tipo que se le escapaba? Pensaba que, a aquellas alturas, la mayoría ya creerían en que realmente había cambiado a su dios por los suyos. ¿Quería que acabara mostrándoselo a todos? ¿O quería que admitiera que, en el fondo, aun se sentía entre dos bandos?

No lo supo bien, pero, cuando volvió la cabeza hacía él, Ragnar seguía mirándolo. Y, algo en aquella mirada tan azul hizo que el aliento se le atascara en la garganta, como si hubieran sido sus manos y no sus ojos los que se hubieran posado sobre él.

Y la sensación de ahogo empeoró cuando este se inclinó más hacía él, a penas necesitando solo unos centímetros más para llegar a sus labios. Envarado como Athelstan se encontraba, con los ojos muy abierto, no fue ningún problema. Y se sorprendió con los suaves que podían resultar aquellos duros labios sobre los suyos.

Abrió la boca por instinto, en busca de aire, cuando el beso se alargó más tiempo del que creía, notando como los labios de Ragnar se amoldaban a los suyos, lo masajeaban y seducían más de lo que le había tentado en su tiempo el cuerpo de Lagertha. Sintió la lengua de este entrar en su boca durante un momento, pero, cuando dejó escapar un gemido bajo, sorprendido por la sensación de invasión, de notar aquel calor intimo y húmedo contra su propia boca, Ragnar se separó en el acto, se puso en pie y abandonó la habitación.

Athelstan a lo mejor le hubiera preguntado porqué había hecho eso si le hubiera quedado algo de aire, pero, tras sentirle brevemente, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar como funcionaban sus brazos y sus piernas. Y, mirando hacía la puerta, solo pudo contemplar como este salia del cuarto, dejándole con aquella sensación de calor que tantas veces había experimentado al tenerle cerca, pero que, en aquellos momentos, se habían multiplicado por mil.

Por la noche, después de aquel momento que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza, le fue completamente imposible no buscar algún tipo de consuelo en otra cosa. Ragnar nunca había intentado llevarle a la cama de su esposa después de que se hubiera negado aquella primera noche. Pero, de repente, hacía aquello.¿Era para buscar algún tipo de consuelo en el calor de otra persona que no fuera su esposa? Necesitaba más que nunca la ayuda de Dios.

Sin embargo, cuando sacó de su escondrijo en el suelo el libro que había llevado con él hasta aquella tierra, comprobó que el libro estaba echado a perder. Se había quemado cuando se incendió la granja. Y el tiempo no lo había mantenido en mejores condiciones. Era como si fuera una señal de que su fe se estaba haciendo cada vez más débil.

…...

Fue difícil para Athelstan llegar a aquel centro de la religión pagana que era Upsala. Aunque se sorprendió con sus salones y sus esculturas rudimentarias de lo que, ellos decían, que eran sus dioses, cuando toda la familia de Ragnar, con él incluido, se colocaron frente aquel extraño sacerdote de ropajes blancos y este dejó caer aquella sangre sobre su cara, volvió a sentirse como un extranjero en tierras extrañas.

Aquel lugar no era para él, por mucho que se empeñara. Aunque, en cierta forma, viera a los dioses de Ragnar en algunos momentos de la vida, no significaba que hubiera olvidado o abandonado completamente al suyo. Y Dios no podría estar satisfecho de verlo allí.

Sin embargo, se dijo que sería por poco tiempo, que solo observaría los rituales y que nada más tendría que hacer que lo vinculara con aquel lugar. Él no ofrecería sacrificios ni nada similar, así que, no había peligro alguno de que Dios se enfadara aun más con él.

Incluso le hizo creer a Bjorn que creía fervientemente en Thor cuando se colocaron frente a la escultura que lo representaba, notando la sonrisa de Ragnar junto a él.

La verdad era que, desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar, los ánimos de este parecían haber mejorado bastante. O, al menos, siempre que se encontraba cerca de él, sonreía. Aunque el muro que había contra su esposa parecía hacerse más fuerte que el hielo que Thor creaba.

Cuando Ragnar mandó a Bjorn a que se colocara frente a la escultura que representaba a Odín, mientras oían al chico murmuraba los rezos que quería dedicarle, este le miró con aquella sonrisilla suya y Athelstan no pudo evitar sonreirle a su vez. Pero, aunque no llevara su cruz al cuello, para no ofender a nadie en aquel lugar, no pudo evitar llevarla encima.

Mientras Ragnar hablaba con la escultura, pidiendo saber sobre si tendría más hijos, Athelstan no pudo evitar observarlo.¿Este realmente creía que un trozo de piedra o madera? Parecía que iba a hacer un sacrificio muy importante para obtener respuestas, pero no sabía qué sería eso que pensaba sacrificarle.

Parecía demasiado importante para él tener todos los hijos posibles, en vez de concentrarse en los que tenía y en su esposa.

Le extrañó la mirada que Ragnar le dirigió mientras estaban todos juntos en una de las cabañas que había en el lugar, mientras Bjorn preguntaba que cuando se ofrecerían los sacrificios. No es que le extrañara que lo mirara, si no que, cuando se dio cuenta y lo miró a su vez, este apartó la mirada, como si ocurriera algo.

-Dad de beber a Athelstan- le dijo Ragnar a los demás.

Y fue casi obligatorio empezar a beber con todos los hombres, que ya iban algo bebidos.

Sin embargo, no permaneció mucho tiempo dentro de la cabaña. Sentía que estaba ocurriendo algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué era ese algo. Además, quería saber qué había por allí, qué pasaba en los alrededores, viendo a la gente que habían ido en peregrinación hasta allí.

Había visto cercas por los alrededores y animales dentro. Aunque no sabía para qué eran.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó a Ragnar, viendo a este que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba, mirándole de pasada, refiriéndose a las cercas.

-Todo lo que va a ser sacrificado.

-De todo hay 9- comentó Athelstan, después de mirar todos los recintos.

-Sí. 9 de cada especie.

-¿Y está?- preguntó, acercándose a una que estaba vacía.

-Para los humanos que han sido elegidos- tuvo que admitir Ragnar, a regañadientes.

¿Humanos? ¡¿Humanos?! ¡¿De verdad iban a sacrificar a 9 personas por unos dioses que no sabían si existían o no?! ¡¿Y hacían aquello cada 9 años?! Era mejor no contar todas las vidas que se habrían apagado en aquel lugar.

Ragnar lo miró con atención, pero antes de que Athelstan pudiera intentar hablar con él sobre lo que había sucedido entre ellos, este se alejó sin añadir nada más.

Ni siquiera trató de detenerlo. Si no se encontraba de ánimo para hablar con él, ya surgiría el momento. Después de todo, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, así que, por lo que había podido ver, todos buscaban disfrutar de su estancia en Upsala.

Encontró cientos de parejas besándose en casa rincón, como si no les importara quién pudiera verlos. Había personas en círculos, hablando de sus cosas, riendo o bebiendo. Tocaban música y hasta habían empezado a decorar los arboles con telas, como si la muerte de 9 hombres al final del festival fuera un hecho sin importancia para ellos.

Encontró al hermano de Ragnar y a los demás en uno de aquellos círculos cuando comenzó a caer la tarde, así que, cuando Rollo lo llamó, fue a su lado, viendo que estaban todos bastante alegres. Hasta Helga volvió a ofrecerle un vaso para que bebiera por los dioses.

-Y come de esto- le ofreció el enorme hermano de Ragnar, tendiéndole un plato lleno de extrañas setas.

Todos se reían, pero no entendía donde estaba la broma en comer unas setas. ¿Estaban envenenadas? ¿Causaban algún efecto, como que te descompusiera el estómago? No lo sabía. Pero también le pareció inadecuado no aceptar. Le haría parecer un cobarde. Así que, a regañadientes, cogió del plato que se le ofrecía y las comió, aunque le supieron a rayos en la boca.

La hija de Siggy fue la única que le hizo un gesto para que bebiera y pudiera pasar las setas. Todos los demás seguían riendo de aquella estúpida manera, como si no estuvieran en sus cabales.

Para cuando acabó de caer la noche, se sentía mareado y confuso. Todo lo veía doble y se sentía como si el suelo se moviera continuamente bajo sus pies. Era como si hubiera bebido más de la cuenta, pero sin haberlo hecho. ¿Aquello era uno de los efectos de aquellas setas?

El festival pareció hacerse más pagano para entonces. La gente danzaba alrededor de las fogatas, las parejas ni siquiera se escondían para hacer el amor, sin importa que la gente los viera o no. La gente parecía estar en un estado parecido al suyo, pero algo más...animado. Era como si aquellas setas, en ellos, causara un efecto distinto. ¿O se habían emborrachado con el ambiente? Una vez que caminabas entre las fogatas y demás, era fácil dejarse llevar por cualquier cosa.

Ragnar se colocó frente a él y lo miró de esa fija manera suya, sus ojos azules centelleando por el reflejo de las llamas de las fogatas, haciendo que su mundo se centrara por un momento. Pero, sin decir nada, siguió caminando e, instintivamente, comenzó a seguirlo, alejándose de la gente.

No fue muy difícil, pues la mayoría se encontraban tan perdidos en sus propias celebraciones que no se percataban de nadie que tuvieran alrededor.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, solo viendo las fogatas a los lejos, solo dejándoles levemente iluminadas por estas, Athelstan no pudo evitar apoyarse en el nórdico para no caerse.

-¿Qué te han dado?- le preguntó Ragnar, ayudandole a incorporarse.

-No lo sé. Tu hermano Rollo me ofreció unas setas y...- comentó, notando como se le escapaba una risa que no sabía de donde surgía.

-¿Te has comido unas setas que Rollo te ha dado así, sin más?- le preguntó este de nuevo, sorprendido.-¿Cómo se te ocurre? No estas acostumbrado a ellas- le recriminó.

-No soy yo quien huye de las cosas- le contestó el sacerdote a su vez, señalandole.-Si me ponen un reto delante, pretendo superarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Ragnar, entrecerrando los ojos.

No le había gustado el tono en el que este le había hablado, como si él fuera algún tipo de cobarde que no sabía hacer frente a las cosas.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Me besaste en el salón y no me has hablado del tema desde entonces- se quejó Athelstan, costándole permanecer erguido, elevando la voz.

-Baja el tono- le advirtió este, poniéndole la mano en la boca, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les había oído.-No es algo de lo que se hable a gritos.

-¿De qué? ¡¿De que me besaste?!- gritó a propósito, riendo cuando este trató de volver a taparle la boca, pensando que aquello era como un juego.-¡Me besaste, me besaste, me besaste!- canturreó como haría un borracho en cualquier taberna.

Ragnar trató de silenciarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerle su peso encima, un peso que Athelstan, a aquellas alturas, no podía soportar. Así que, antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban en el suelo, tendidos, con Ragnar sobre él, tratando de apoyar su peso sobre los brazos para no echar todos sus kilos sobre él mientras el sacerdote se reía.

Pero la sensación no fue desagradable. Sentirle tan cerca se sentía bien, parecía lo normal, lo que quería. Ascendió una mano por un brazo musculado, fácilmente notable incluso con las prendas de ropa de por medio, hasta llegar a la nuca de Ragnar.

El nórdico solo pudo soltar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa antes de sentir como Athelstan lo forzaba a besarlo, sintiendo los labios del pequeño tratando de hacer lo mismo que él le había hecho.

Casi se echó a reír ante el intento. Era pésimo como besador. Aunque, según recordaba, jamás había tocado a nadie con esas intenciones.

-Pensaba que tu Dios no te permitía tener relaciones con nadie- le dijo, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa torcida, contemplando como el sacerdote prácticamente hiperventilaba bajo él, sin perder de vista sus labios.

No sabía qué clase de setas le había dado a este, pero, ¡Muchas gracias, Rollo! Aunque él había salido con la intención de acabar exactamente así, era mucho más divertido ver como el pequeño sacerdote trataba de seducirle y obtener lo que quería de el.

-Dije que no nos permitían estar con una mujer. No recuerdo que dijeran nada de estar con otros hombres. Siempre he vivido rodeado de hombres- comentó, tratando de volver a besarlo.

Pero Ragnar alzó la cabeza con malestar al oír aquello.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Has estado con otros hombres de este modo?

Pero este negó rápido con la cabeza, moviendo las caderas bajo él. Era obvio que este estaba excitado. Y no era necesario admitir que Ragnar también. En el momento en el que se había visto sobre él, ya se encontraba listo para lo que fuera. Pero quería que le aclarara lo que le acababa de decir.

-No. He vivido con hombres siempre. Pero...eres el primero con el que...siento esto.

Y movió de nuevo las caderas, sin duda queriendo que entendiera que se refiriera a su miembro listo, haciendo que una nueva sonrisa de medio-lado emergiera a sus labios, de buen humor de nuevo.

-Así que soy el primer hombre que te ha hecho sentir así, ¿eh? ¿Y qué quieres que te haga?

Athelstan abrió la boca, pero, parpadeando, se dió cuenta que no tenía idea de como dos hombres podrían estar juntos. Mirando sus labios, solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Besame. Y... a partir de ahí, ¿tú sabes lo que hay que hacer?

-Claro que sé lo que hay que hacer. Así que, solo relajate y relaja la boca sacerdote. Se podría decir que hoy vas a formar parte de una de nuestras festividades.

Y, antes de que este pudiera abrir la boca para añadir algo más, los labios de Ragnar estaban sobre él. No le supuso ningún problema sujetar los oscuros cabellos para forzarlo a inclinar la cabeza, profundizando el beso. No quería algo tranquilo, como lo que había compartido en el gran salón, si no pura pasión, necesidad.

Oyó como este jadeó en el interior de su propia boca, pero solo absorbió el sonido mientras lo devoraba, lo reclamaba como suyo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en aquel momento como para que pudiera pensar con racionalidad. Sacó sus ropas a tirones, solo separándose un momento de sus bocas antes de volver a caer sobre él, notando la mano de Athelstan aferrándose a su nuca, sin que él quisiera tampoco que se separaran.

Su otra mano no parecía saber si bajar o subir, pues bien podía notarlo tratando de aferrarse a su espalda o bajar a su trasero, como si le indicara que lo quería aun más cerca, jadeando de nuevo cuando las pieles entraron en contacto, sin prendas de ropa de por medio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó, después de notar por tercera vez que lo acercaba con la mano.

Aunque lo sabía, quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-Quiero...-murmuró este.

-¿Sí?- le animó Ragnar, bajando una de sus manos por el pequeño pecho de este. A penas había musculo en aquel cuerpo. Y era extremadamente blanco en comparación con él. Sus ganas de devorarlo solo aumentaron.

-Quiero que...que hagamos lo que... se pueda hacer- fue todo lo que este supo contestar.

-¿A qué te refieres?. ¿Quieres que te bese?- preguntó, inclinándose sobre él y depositando un rápido beso en sus labios.-¿Que te toque?- preguntó de nuevo, acariciando su miembro solo por encima, viendo como todo el cuerpo de este se echaba a temblar.-¿O quieres que...?

No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, ya que, al posicionarse contra él, solo queriendo ejercer un poco de presión para hacerse notar, el cuerpo de este pareció relajarse para él, ya que le permitió entrever qué ocurriría si conseguía entrar en él.

La sensación no era suficiente para satisfacerlo, ni mucho menos, pero si lo bastante para arrancarle un gruñido profundo desde el fondo del pecho, volviendo a caer sobre el cuerpo de este, besando y mordiendo todo lo que le saliera al alcance, oyendo al sacerdote gemir y jadear bajo él, incapaz de hablar o escapar de su pequeña tortura.

No pudo evitar forzarle un poco, ver si se abría más a él. No fue fácil, pero él mismo ya se estaba derramando y la ligera humedad ayudaba en aquellos momentos. Si no conseguía entrar en Athelstan, culminaría sobre él como un chico virgen, viendo que este a penas podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos, completamente sonrojado y perdido en algún lugar que no supo definir.

Estaba claro que para este, que jamás había experimentado algo como aquello, sería una experiencia demasiado intensa incluso para permanecer consciente. Y, cuando Ragnar por fin entró en él, su boca solo formó una o perfecta, incapaz de emitir sonido.

No fue que sintiera dolor, si no que se sintió abierto, lleno. Era una sensación extraña, pues sabía que se sentía así porque el miembro de un hombre estaba dentro de él. Pero no el de cualquier hombre, si no el de Ragnar. El cual, cuando comprobó que parecía estar todo bien, comenzó un duro embiste sobre él, marcándole en el lugar, forzándole a aferrarse a su espalda y anclar los pies al suelo para no moverse del lugar.

Gimió sin poder evitarlo, del mismo modo que oía y veía jadear a Ragnar cuando era capaz de abrir los ojos en mitad de aquella tormenta. Se aferró a aquella espalda musculada, sintiendo como los músculos oscilaban bajo sus manos, como aquel cuerpo caliente solo servia para alzar el propio calor que lo consumía y amenazaba con acabar con él.

Y no fue solo una sensación de calor. Aquel acto con Ragnar le estaba haciendo temblar, tocando algún punto dentro de él que le hacía encogerse y retorcerse sin control y sin que pudiera evitarlo. El sudor bañó a ambos y sintió unos espasmos que le atenazaban los muslos hasta dirigirse hacía su miembro, sintiendo como su columna se convertía en algo sin apenas consistencia.

-Ragnar- le llamó entre jadeos, tratando de advertirle que pasaba algo.-¡Ragnar!

La sensación crecía, se avecinaba sobre él y pensaba que, de un momento a otro, se ahogaría, el aire escaparía, aquella sensación le consumiría y acabaría con él.

-Dejate llevar. Dentro de poco, lo haré yo tambien- le dijo el nórdico, contemplando el estado de confusión en el que estaba envuelto el menor.

Y, como siempre que este le daba una orden, se dejó ir, arrastrar, las olas lo arrebataron de sus brazos, lo sacaron de su propia piel, lo impulsaron a alguna parte para, desde lo alto, dejarlo caer dentro de su cuerpo de nuevo.

Cuando consiguió tomar aire, a penas era capaz de jadear, sintió que Ragnar se tensaba contra él y algo le llenaba, algo que le calentó por dentro y apagó sus propios ardores aun encendidos.

-¿Qué...qué ha sido eso?- se atrevió a preguntar, cuando este se dejó caer a su lado, también jadeando.

-Eso, sacerdote, es lo que hacen los hombres, ya sean con mujeres o con otros hombres.

Así que eso era lo que se sentía siempre. ¿Era lo normal? Con razón había tanta gente que sucumbía a los pecados de la carne. Con una clase de experiencia como aquella, ¿quién no querría repetir una y otra vez?.

Oyeron voces que se acercaban, como si un grupo se hubiera puesto a caminar hacía aquella dirección. Pero antes de que Athelstan pudiera mover un musculo, Ragnar le lanzó su ropa, vistiéndose él a toda prisa.

-Vístete rápido, sacerdote, o todos verán que solo eres un hombre como los demás- le indicó este.

Pero, antes de que pudiera seguirle, Ragnar se había perdido entre los arboles, tan experto en moverse sobre aquellos terrenos, dejándole aun mareado, con el efecto de las setas dándole guerra.

Le dio por reírse y enojarse mientras se alejaba de allí. A veces sentía miedo para, poco después, volver a romper a reír, como si se hubiera convertido en un completo lunático. Tenía que serlo para hacer lo que había hecho con Ragnar hacía unos instantes en aquel claro. Y, aunque supiera que tenía que estar arrepentido, lo sentía, pero no podía estarlo. Caminó por los fuegos, confuso, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde descansar.

-¿No estarás cansado, Athelstan?- le preguntó uno de los hombres del nórdico, apareciendo a su espalda cuando sus pies no le sostuvieron y cayó a tierra.-No en este gran viaje que acabas de iniciar. Termínalo- le indicó este, como si fuera una orden.

Lo cogió por la ropa, que a penas había sabido ponerse bien, y lo puso en pie.

-Reif- ya que recordó su nombre de pronto.-Volveré a caerme si me sueltas- le advirtió.

-No- le aseguró este.-Los dioses te sostendrán.

Y, como para confirmar sus palabras, lo soltó y se mantuvo en pie, alejándose de él como si solo hubiera aparecido para ayudarle. Athelstan permaneció allí de pie, caminando sin rumbo poco después, sintiendo como si los efectos de las setas se estuvieran desvaneciendo.

Después de todo, habían pasado horas y solo había comido dos pequeñas.

La hija de Siggy parecía haber permanecido de pie esperándolo, pues sonrió hacía él cuando lo vio aparecer. Y, la verdad, a aquellas alturas, ya no se sentía nada religioso ni unido a Dios, así que se permitió ir con ella.

Después de todo, si había podido estar con Ragnar, quería saber qué se sentía al estar con una mujer. ¿Sería tan apoteósico como cuando había estado con él? ¿O se sentiría diferente cuando fuera él el que introdujera algo dentro de otra persona? Quería saberlo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

 **No tenía planeado que saliera un capitulo tan largo, ni que la escena entre Ragnar y Athelstan acabara resultando de esta manera. Pero, tras ver el episodio, viendo como de ciego iba el sacerdote y lo pitando que salio Ragnar del lado de Lagertha, en mi cabeza se formó esto y mis manos acabaron escribiéndolo.**

 **No sé cuanto tiempo pasó entre que Ragnar y Athelstan se cruzaron ese momento en la fiesta, pero a mi me pareció muy significativa esa mirada suya que el nórdico le dirigió, deteniéndose frente a él. Si recordáis, Lagertha le pidió a Ragnar que no saliera de la cabaña, pero este lo hizo. No fue para ver a Horik, que llegó al día siguiente. Así que, ¿a donde creéis que fue? Yo estoy segura de que esos dos se perdieron y el sacerdote luego se encontró con la hija de Siggy para rematar la noche. Además, Ragnar parecía muy ansioso por ir a la fiesta.**

 **Al igual que me parece que el nórdico está muy obsesionado con tener hijos. ¿Para qué quiere sacrificar a su ``amigo´´ Athelstan para luego, de tenerlos, cuando comienzan a crecer, solo sabe sacarles pegas? Yo todavía no he visto que alabe a Bjorn en nada de lo que hace excepto una vez. Recibe más aprecio por su tío y por Floki, pero, en fin. Para Ragnar, lo más importante es tener muuuuucha descendencia caiga quien caiga. Espero que cambie.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, manteneos sanos y nos leemos en el siguiente. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

…...

Por la mañana, tras abandonar la tienda que había compartido con la hija de Siggy, se dio cuenta, o pensó, que, posiblemente, sería el único que ya se había despertado, solo para tropezarse con la cerca que correspondía con los humanos y ver que esta ya estaba casi llena. Incluso había una pareja que se estaba despidiendo, lo que solo le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Faltaba uno de aquellos hombres que portaban túnicas blancas. Pero lo que le parecía más increíble de todo era que estos aceptaran estar allí, a pesar de tener compañeras con las que pasar sus vidas.

-Athelstan- llamó Ragnar, a su espalda, haciendo que se volviera hacía él con un sobresalto.-Debes conocer a alguien- afirmó este, con aquella sonrisilla suya que le ponía nervioso, pues significaba que planeaba algo.

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, le sorprendía que estuviera tan tranquilo, pero Floki estaba allí también, así que no podían hablar de lo sucedido.

A regañadientes, los siguió.

Solo para encontrarse dentro de la tienda del rey Horik, pues así se dio cuenta de que era él, viendo como Ragnar y él se presentaban.

Escuchando de la vida de este allí dentro, oyendo como ascendió al trono, como decía que había matado a los 6 tíos que habían matado a su padre, a su madre y a todos sus hermanos, Athelstan se recordó que, aunque simpatizara con ellos, estos seguían siendo bastante sangrientos.

Ragnar pronto dejó claro para qué había ido a hablar con él. Quería ir a Inglaterra con grandes partidas, tanto de barcos como de hombres. Y quería aliarse con Horik para ello. Quería que ambos unieran fuerzas para semejante empresa. También le habló de los otros reinos que había en Poniente, no solo Inglaterra, si no la tierra de los francos, más grande y rico que el de Inglaterra. Estaba tratando de convencerlo con todo lo que conocía.

-Athelstan, ven- le llamó, comprendiendo en el acto para que quería que fuera a presentarse frente a su rey.-Ven- indicó, viendo que él solo se ponía en pie con reticencia.

De nuevo, a regañadientes, obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

-Este hombre lo ha visto.

-Yo era monje cristiano en Inglaterra- le aclaró al rey Horik, viendo su confusión.-Y viajé a otras tierras como misionero.

El rey sonreía, pareciendo complacido con lo que escuchaba.

-He oído hablar de los cristianos y de su Dios. ¿Y tú, aun, eres cristiano?

-No- fue lo que pudo decir, con un hilo de voz.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó el rey Horik, poniéndose en pie de golpe.-¿Cómo podría un cristiano caminar entre nuestros dioses?- comentó, haciendo que Ragnar riera.

Aunque, en verdad, Athelstan se sintió muy incomodo por tener que negar a Dios. Se sentía como san Pedro negando a Jesucristo.

Pero, en seguida la conversación volvio hacía las conquistas y el rey Horik no tardó en admitir que quería unirse, que quería que el nombre de Ragnar y el suyo estuvieran unidos cuando se hablara de aquellos que encontraron nuevos mundos, invitándolos a comer.

Aunque, tras la comida, prefirió dejarlos solos, pues parecía que los hombres tenían cosas que hablar a solas.

…...

Mientras paseaba por el lugar de nuevo, caminando hacía el salón donde se encontraban la representación de los dioses nórdicos, no pudo evitar detenerse en seco cuando se vio frente al Profeta de la ciudad.

No recordaba que este hubiera viajado con ellos, pero, sin embargo, allí se encontraba.

-Ven- fue todo lo que le dijo el extraño hombre. Y, aun con miedo, como solía sucederle con Ragnar, solo pudo caminar tras él.

Le hizo pasar a la sala, pero, cuando echó un vistazo atrás, este ya había desaparecido, sin saber bien qué quería que hiciera en aquel lugar. Aunque él hubiera ido para pasear, este le había hecho entrar al lugar por alguna razón. Examinó el lugar, pero no le pareció que hubiera nadie allí, colocándose frente a la representación de Odín.

-¿Has venido aquí por voluntad propia?- le preguntó aquel extraño sacerdote que le había rociado con sangre el primer día que llegaron a Upsala, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

No había notado que hubiera alguien allí.

-Sí- afirmó, pues el Profeta había desaparecido de la entrada del lugar.

-Al principio, me pareciste sospechoso. Note algo, así que hablé con el conde Ragnar. Él me contó tu historia. Que eras sacerdote, que antes eras cristiano y adorabas a un dios llamado Jesucristo.¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí- respondió.

Claro que era todo cierto. Excepto, tal vez, eso de que había adorado... No podría hablar en pasado de ello.

-¿Y todavía adoras a ese dios? ¿Tu corazón sigue siendo cristiano?

-No- afirmó, volviendo a negar a Dios.

Él mismo notó el pequeño titubeo que corrió por él al afirmar eso. Esperaba que aquel extraño sacerdote no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. No quería hacer quedar mal a Ragnar.

-Dilo otra vez- le ordenó este.

-No- volvió a decir, remarcando más la palabra, clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

-Y, por tercera vez, dilo.

-No.

Aquella ultima negación la dijo con miedo. Sentía que aquello significaba algo, algo muy importante, pero no sabía qué era exactamente ni porqué tenía que estar allí, hablando con aquel hombre.

-Sabes porqué estas aquí, ¿verdad? Te han traído como sacrificio a los dioses.

Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que aquello significaba formar parte de aquellos hombres vestidos con las túnicas blancas, metidos en aquella cerca, como si fueran ganado. Instintivamente, llevó su mano a la cruz que se había atado a la muñeca.

Pero aquel sacerdote debió de notarlo, pues tomó su mano y la vio, clavando sus ojos en él.

Lo único que Athelstan pudo hacer contra él fue soltarse y salir corriendo de allí antes de que aquel extraño tipo intentara algo contra él, corriendo en busca de Ragnar. Quería una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar.

Y lo encontró, cerca de la tienda del rey Horik, como si acabara de salir de hablar con él.

-¡¿Me ibas a ofrecer como sacrificio?!- le espetó en cuanto lo tuvo delante, indignado.

Ragnar lo miró, contemplándolo de arriba a bajo, tomándose su tiempo para contestar.

-Es un gran honor. Aquellos que veneran realmente a los dioses lo consideran de ese modo. El sacrificio tiene que ser voluntario y los sacerdotes se ocupan de que así sea.

-¡Me da igual ese ritual!- exclamó.-¡Lo que no me puedo creer es que hayas intentado sacrificarme como si yo fuera una cabra o un carnero!- le espetó, aun furioso.

Pero Ragnar se cruzó tranquilamente de hombros.

-¿Estás diciendo que nuestras festividades te dan igual?

Aquella pregunta hizo que su mal humor se esfumara, contemplándolo con atención. Tenía aquella sonrisilla suya de medio-lado, como si supiera todos los secretos del mundo. Y, de repente, lo entendió todo. Supo exactamente porqué le había dicho a esos monjes extraños que él sería un sacrificio.

-Sabías que estaba negando a mi Dios todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?.

-Fingías todo el tiempo que creías en nuestros dioses cuando nadie te obligaba a mentir y yo sabía que era mentira. Estaba cansado de que no pararas de decirlo todo el tiempo, como si fueras un estupido niño, así que pensé que sería bueno darte una lección, como con los niños.

-Entonces...¿has tratado de sacrificarme solo para que dejara de decirlo?

-Parecías incapaz de admitir a tu dios ante nadie, así que sí, busqué un modo para que dejaras de mentir. Y no te estaba sacrificando. Ya te dije que el sacrificio tenía que ser voluntario. Y, desde luego, tú no te dejarías asesinar.

-Pero...todo esto porque niego a mi Dios es...

Athelstan ni siquiera encontraba palabras para describir la magnitud de lo sucedido.

Una mano de Ragnar lo cogió por la nuca, obligándole a alzar la vista hacía él, haciendo que se perdiera en esos ojos, que bien podían parecer un mar en calma o un cielo lleno de rayos.

-¿De verdad creías que te iba a presentar al rey Horik y hacer contigo lo que hicimos anoche si de verdad hubiera querido sacrificarte? Te hubiera puesto aquella estúpida túnica blanca y te hubiera lanzado dentro de ese cercado en cuanto hubiéramos llegado.

-Ese hombre dijo que habló contigo cuando notó algo raro en mi- murmuró, clavando la vista en el suelo.

Estaba demasiado cerca de él como para poder permanecer tranquilo. En aquellos momentos, incluso sentía que su respiración se hacía más trabajosa y que se le secaba la boca.

-Pues claro que notaba algo. Que eras cristiano. Seguro que te dio un buen susto, sacerdote- le dijo Ragnar, rompiendo a reír.

Athelstan lo empujó, queriendo parecer enfadado, pero, ante la risa de este, solo pudo reír a su vez, sintiéndose ridículo. Él mismo había llegado a negar a su dios 4 veces en aquel día. Y, sin embargo, había sido Ragnar el que le había tenido que dejar claro que no tenía porqué hacerlo.

Percatándose de ello, también había empezado a negar a su dios en la ciudad, por lo que Ragnar había planeado todo aquello antes de partir hacía Upsala.

-Eres demasiado fácil de engañar, sacerdote- le dijo este, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de que Athelstan fingiera sentirse indignado por el gesto.

-Disculpa si quiero confiar en las palabras de mis amigos. Y recuerdo a cierto conde que me dijo que pensaba traerme aquí, hubiera querido yo o no- comentó a su vez, dirigiéndose una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí, a mi también me suena haber oído algo parecido.

Pero las risas de ambos solo duraron hasta que el Profeta quiso hablar con ellos.

Athelstan había aprendido su lección, pero, eso no era suficiente. Necesitaban un hombre más para tener los 9 sacrificios necesarios para el cierre del festival. Así que uno de ellos tenía que ofrecerse voluntario.

-Parece que tu dios por fín ha hecho algo por tí- comentó Ragnar, en mitad de la charla que el Profeta les estaba dando, con él como centro de su ira.

Aunque, tampoco era que pareciera enfadado. Era como si todos hubieran esperado que no fuera acto para el sacrificio.

Molesto porque se atreviera a hacer bromas en un momento así, cuando alguien más tenía que ser sacrificado, Athelstan le dirigió una mirada que hizo retroceder a Ragnar, que no parecía medir bien los momentos.

Aunque él no sirviera, otra persona de las allí presentes iba a tener que morir.

-Los dioses iracundos os castigaran a todos- les informó el Profeta, hablándoles de las consecuencias si alguien no se ofrecía voluntario.-Y privaran de su protección a todos nosotros.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, pues, aunque era un honor presentarse como sacrificio, los allí presentes tenían deseos de vivir, de realizar gestas, pelear en grandes batallas, explorar otros mundos...Vivir.

-Antes de que ningún otro reclame ese honor- comenzó a hablar Reif, poniéndose en pie, haciendo que Athelstan lo mirara con sorpresa y miedo por él.-Yo deseo ser sacrificado. Por el bien de mi familia. Por el bien de todos vosotros. Mis amigos- comentó, mirando a su alrededor.

Algunos de ellos lo observaron a su vez, agradeciendo aquel gesto. Otros no fueron capaces de hacerlo, sabiendo que este moriría al día siguiente.

-Pero, sobretodo, por todas las personas de Midgard. Confío en que los dioses hallen aceptable mi sacrificio. En, cuyo caso, lo esperaré mañana con alegría.

El Adivino sonrió, pero no pudo imitarlo ninguna de las personas presentes en el cuarto, sintiendo como si ya hubieran perdido a este.

Athelstan no podía creérselo. No podía creerse que alguien aceptara tan alegremente morir en un altar, en una ceremonia tan sangrienta, tan...pagana.¿En qué contentaría a sus dioses que 9 hombres con toda la vida por delante se sacrificaran para ellos? ¿En qué les beneficiaria derramar su sangre? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Sin embargo, Ragnar parecía contento con el resultado de los acontecimientos. Uno de sus fieles hombres se sacrificaría en el festival, pero era por el bien de todos ellos y acabaría accediendo al Valhalla. Había hecho planes con el rey Horik, muy buenos planes, y por fin había obtenido a Athelstan, dejándole muy claro que no quería volver a verle mentir sobre sus creencias, por mucho que él creyera que lo hacía por un buen motivo.

…...

¿Qué sentido tendría explicar lo que Athelstan sintió cuando vio aquellos sacrificios, con todo el mundo observando en silencio, como si aquello fuera lo correcto? Soportó la visión de las cabras, los carneros, las gallinas... Pero, cuando vio a los hombres, observando como, dentro de poco, Reif iba a estar en el mismo lugar que ellos, le hizo sentir que el estómago le daba un vuelco dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Sabía que tenía que mirar, tenía que contemplar cada uno de aquellos sacrificios humanos, pues, de no hacerlo, de que hubiera una sola persona que no observara su noble gesto, le cerrarían las puertas del Valhalla para siempre. Y no podía condenar de aquel modo a alguien.

Cuando Reif los miró, sonriendo, despidiéndose de ellos, solo le hizo sentir como una horrible persona. Ni siquiera le había agradecido a este que se sacrificara por él. ¿No parecía un acto verdaderamente horrible no agradecer su sacrificio a una persona que lo iba a hacer en tu lugar, por que no habías tenido el valor de querer dejar de vivir, porque no habías dejado de creer en tu propio dios, incluso cuando le había dicho lo contrario a los demás?

Los sonidos del canto de la mujer que había junto aquellos extraños monjes o sacerdotes parecía el acorde perfecto, dándole a todo un aire de ceremoniosa magia, como si sus dioses realmente estuvieran allí, viendo su sacrificio. Sin duda, esa debería ser el principal motivo para que los hombres lo hicieran. Pensar que sus dioses les contemplaban, les veían dar sus vidas por su propia voluntad, en honor a ellos.

Si de verdad había un lugar que se pareciera a su Valhalla, allí es donde tendría que ir.

Un corte limpio en manos del rey Horik y Reif ya no se encontraba entre ellos. Solo ante esa mera idea, Athelstan no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Detrás de la gente, nadie le prestaba atención. Y, aunque los demás tuvieran expresiones serias en su rostro, ellos no encontraban un motivo para llorar. No tenían porqué, pues, según ellos, este habría ido a un lugar mejor.

Entonces, si aquello era cierto, ¿por qué sentía aquel dolor en el pecho, pidiéndole perdón en mitad del silencio?

Solo Ragnar, delante de él, sin que nadie más le viera, dejó ver unas lagrimas en sus ojos, que no se permitió derramar, y elevó la vista al cielo, tal vez elevando una plegaria por su compañero muerto, tal vez pensando que ya se encontraría de camino hacía la morada de los dioses.

Nadie podría haberlo sabido con seguridad.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

 **Uffff. No quería ni imaginarme como tuvo que sentirse Athelstan cuando Reif aceptó sacrificarse por él, pero, en cierta manera, he tenido que hacerlo. Y,¡Dios!, ha sido horrible. No solo por el hecho de que él tuvo que acabar admitiendo que aun era cristiano, si no porque, por ello, por no decir la verdad, una de las pocas personas de su grupo había tenido que hacerlo por él.**

 **Morir en batalla era una cosa, pero, como sacrificio... No quiero imaginar como se tenía que sentir esa gente cuando se tumbaban sobre aquel altar manchado con la sangre de otros cientos de jóvenes antes que ellos, notando el filo de la espada en el cuello.**

 **Pero, dejemos ese desagradable tema. Como habéis podido ver, he querido contar qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando Athelstan salió de hablar con aquel monje-sacerdote (¿alguien me especifica qué demonios son?). Estaba segura de que hablaría con Ragnar. Del mismo modo que estoy segura de que este lo hizo con algún tipo de intención. Su hermano no se presentaría luego voluntario, Floki recién estaba con Helga y Torstein disfrutaba mucho de la vida. Eso dejaba como opciones al Tuerto y a Reif, a los cuales nunca se les dio mucho protagonismo.**

 **En cuanto oí que el sacrificio tenía que ser voluntario y rechazar completamente la fe cristiana, viendo como negaba a Dios tantas veces delante de Ragnar, supuse que este era capaz de algo como aquello para darle una lección, así que esa es la explicación que he buscado para una parte que se han comido los guionistas.**

 **Porque, si el motivo no era algo como eso, no sé si Athelstan realmente habría vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Ragnar. Yo, desde luego, si no me dice que era todo una prueba para que aceptara que aun creía en su Dios, me hubiera largado de allí, pues me hubiera demostrado que sería capaz de pisar a cualquiera, en cualquier momento, sin el más mínimo miramiento, con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Y un tío así me parece detestable. ``Mi libertad acaba donde empieza la tuya´´ es una de mis frases favoritas y Ragnar se pasaría mucho de la raya de no tener esa clase de intención.**

 **Pero, en fin. Como os he dicho, es solo mi opinión. Si no nos lo revelan más adelante o algo, solo nos cabe especular de porqué hizo realmente aquello.**

 **Me despido ya de vosotros. Espero veros en el siguiente capitulo, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capitulo abarca desde el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada hasta el primero de la segunda. Pero no quiero decir nada más hasta el final. Ya entonces os daré mi opinión sobre estos sucesos.**

 **Disfrutadlo.**

 _ **CAPITULO 7**_

…...

Tras el regreso del grupo de Upsala, Ragnar, con algunos de sus hombres, no habían perdido tiempo para cumplir un favor que el rey Horik le había encargado. Athelstan se quedó en casa, pues, aunque las cosas entre él y el nórdico no podían ir mejor, las cosas entre él y su esposa no eran del mismo modo. Y aquella situación estaba pasando factura a Lagertha, que, en cierta forma, se echaba la culpa de no poder volver a quedarse en cinta. A penas y sí comía, por mucho que hasta su propia hija le advirtiera que no podía abandonarse de ese modo.

-No has comido nada en 3 días- le reprochó Gyda, viendo como esta apartaba el plato.

En el gran comedor solo estaban Siggy, su hija, Gyda, Lagertha y él. Y, desde luego, con tan pocos en la mesa, era más que obvio la actitud derrotista de esta.

Mirando a su hija, se obligó a tomar una cucharada, pero, en seguida, dejó esta en el plato.

-¿Lo ves?- volvió a reprocharle esta.

-Tengo miedo- admitió la rubia mujer.

-Acude al Profeta- le indicó Siggy, como si fuera lo más obvio.-Te dirá si tus miedos se cumplirán.

-A veces es mejor no conocer tu sino.

Athelstan no pudo evitar alzar la vista hacía ella, sintiendo cierta empatia hacía ella. Tenía que ser tan aterrador perder el aprecio de Ragnar... Y el mayor deseo de este era tener hijos. Si Lagertha no podía dárselos, no dudaría en buscarlos en otro sitio. Al menos, ahora mismo, cuando aun estaba afectado por la perdida de su tercer hijo. No quería ni imaginarse que sentiría él si algún día Ragnar le daba la espalda.

En cierta forma, sabía que esta acabaría llendo a ver al Profeta.

…...

La enfermedad se cebó sobre ellos tan rápido que a penas lo vieron venir.

Aunque la primera en desvanecerse fue Siggy, los demás no tardaron en empezar a sudar y padecer fiebres, reuniéndolos a todos en un mismo salón para tratar de cuidarlos a la vez. En cierta forma, que fueran tantas personas en tan poco espacio podía haber ayudado a la enfermedad a expandirse tan rápido. Pero los enfermos requerían tantos cuidados que a penas pudieron pensar nada como aquello. En nada en realidad, mientras trataban de atenderlos.

No fue Siggy la única que cayó enferma. Tras ella, su hija no tardó en correr la misma suerte y Athelstan, tras haber compartido un momento de su vida importante con ella, no dudó en cuidarla.

El único problema era que, poco después, él también cayó enfermo. Los delirios causados por la fiebre corrieron por este, imaginándose que Ragnar no regresaba de ese viaje, que encontraba una mujer que pudiera darle todos esos hijos que quería tener. Todos quedaban abandonados allí e, inevitablemente, negó con la cabeza contra la almohada.

A penas podía abrir los ojos y saber donde se encontraba. No sabía quien le atendía, ni quien cambiaba sus sabanas o se aseguraba de hacerle beber el agua suficiente. Solo podía estar sumido en un mundo de pesadillas, viendo imágenes monstruosas en las sombras, risas histéricas que se burlaban de él o cosas que ni siquiera sabía interpretar con claridad.

Tenía la impresión de que cosas malas ocurrían a su alrededor, pero no hubiera podido decir de qué se trataba. Y eso era lo que más le inquietaba de todo.

Si hubiera podido aclarar su vista, hubiera podido ver que casi toda Kattegat había caído presa de aquellas extrañas fiebres, que los cuerpos se acumulaban en cada rincón, sin personas suficientes, o tiempo, de poder hacer las piras funerarias o enterrarlos. La poca gente que no estaba enferma estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ayudar a los enfermos como para preocuparse por los muertos.

Trataban, cuando se podía, de cargar los muertos para alejarlos de los caminos, evitar que acudieran animales a comérselos o traer más enfermedad al pueblo. Se quemaba incienso y algunos hasta habían pensado en ponerse pañuelos sobre la boca y la nariz para evitar respirar el mismo aire que los enfermos, pensando que eso ayudaría a no contagiarse.

Siggy llegó a recuperarse, lo que indicaba que no todos tenían que morir, pero, desgraciadamente, la enfermedad se llevó a su hija, lo único que prácticamente le quedaba en el mundo. Lagertha la vio deshecha sobre su cuerpo, mientras aun atendía a Gyda, esperando que se recuperara.

-¿A...Thelstan?- preguntó la pequeña, tratando de girar la cabeza hacía su cuerpo, sin a penas fuerzas.

-Está tan débil que ni siquiera come- tuve que admitir su madre.

-Pide a los Dioses, por favor, por él.

Esta era demasiado buena para pasar por una enfermedad como aquella. No se merecía que los dioses la reclamaran a su lado tan pronto, no cuando tendría tantas cosas que ofrecer al mundo, tanta felicidad que repartir entre los suyos.

Los cuerpos acumulados se quemaban al anochecer, con las pocas personas sanas presentes, dándoles el ultimo adiós. Había familias que habían caído por completo ante aquella maldita enfermedad, así que ya no había nadie que los despidiera de aquella forma.

A aquellas alturas, Lagertha hasta ofreció sacrificios, buscando el favor de las dioses, pero, aunque lucharon y lucharon por ello, nada parecía ser suficiente ni complacerlos.

Athelstan se recuperó, pero, con a penas fuerzas, se volvió hacía Gyda, que no estaba a muchos cuerpos de distancia de él, arrastrándose para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sin embargo, comprobó que ya se había ido. En algún momento, mientras él volvía de aquella horrible lucha, ella había cruzado al otro lado.

Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos. No se había marchado mientras trataba de descansar, si no que, de repente, su alma la había abandonado, sin más. ¿Había sido mejor así? ¿Qué se marchara sin saberlo, sin verlo venir, sin pensar que podría no despertar de su sueño? No podía decirlo, pero, cerrando los ojos, no pudo evitar elevar una plegaria por ella.

Allí a donde fuera, alguien le tenía que escuchar para que cuidaran de ella. Se merecía un buen recibimiento allí a donde se dirigiera. Aunque él no pudo evitar soltar alguna que otra lagrima mientras observaba su cuerpo.

…...

La pira funeraria de Gyda fue digna de una princesa, decorada con flores del mismo modo que había sido hecho en su pelo. En brazos de su madre, como Lagertha la había llevado hasta esta, era casi como si estuviera dormida, como si, en cualquier momento, fuera a abrir sus pequeños ojos y preguntar si se había hecho muy tarde.

Athelstan a penas se había recuperado, pero jamás se hubiera perdonado no haber estado allí, haber compartido aquel momento con Lagertha cuando nadie más de su familia estaba allí con ella, ayudándola a mantenerse entera.

Ella misma encendió la pira, viendo como el fuego rodeaba a su pequeña, como las llamas comenzaban a lamer su cuerpo y la alejaban de ella para siempre.

El sacerdote aun recordaba como la pequeña se había quejado de unos dolores del estómago y él, preocupado, le había preguntado si estaba bien, recordando la sonrisa de Gyda. Animada, le había dicho que eran problemas de mujeres y él entendió que por fin había llegado ese momento para ella que le llegaba a cada niña del mundo y que le indicaba que se había convertido en mujer. Ni siquiera pudo decirle algo. Solo sonrió como ella, viendo que parecía satisfecha.

Su madre le habría hablado de lo que ocurría pero, a pesar de eso, de a penas haber vislumbrado su futuro, el destino se lo había arrebatado todo.

Desde luego, si aquel era el destino que les marcaban sus dioses, no era justo.

…...

Cuando llegaron Ragnar y los demás, sin la presencia de Rollo, y vieron la desolación, Floki no perdió tiempo para ir a buscar a Helga y asegurarse de que esta se encontraba bien mientras los demás hacían algo similar, buscando a sus seres queridos o a compañeros.

Lagertha no perdió tiempo de ir a abrazar a Bjorn, llorando contra este y Ragnar no pareció necesitar más palabras cuando vio que su pequeña Gyda no salia a recibirlo. Miró hacía Athelstan, como preguntándole si todo aquello era mentira, pero el sacerdote solo pudo bajar la mirada, sin saber qué decir, y el nórdico se encaminó al gran salón, ahora vacío.

Los últimos cuerpos ya habían sido quemados y los pocos de la población que se habían recuperado estaban volviendo a sus casas, tratando de rehacer de algún modo sus vidas.

Fue horrible ver como Bjorn empezó a llorar en brazos de su madre cuando comprendió lo que había pasado con su hermana, negando con la cabeza. Comenzó a decir que aquello no podía ser, preguntando donde estaba Gyda, donde estaba su hermana, pero Lagertha no dijo nada y solo lo abrazó aun más fuerte a este contra ella, asegurándose de que no se apartara de su lado mientras el chico se deshacía en el dolor.

Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, Athelstan volvió la cabeza hacía el gran salón, encaminándose hacía allí. Aunque no lo pareciera, Ragnar también necesitaba consuelo. Cualquier padre ante semejante situación lo necesitaba. Así que fue a buscarlo, sabiendo que este jamas derramaría lagrimas delante de nadie.

Como la vez anterior que había entrado aquel salón tan vacío, con Ragnar en el suelo, se colocó a su lado en silencio, viendo como este se mordía el labio inferior, en una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y pesar que hacía que las lagrimas acudieran rápidamente a sus ojos. Se balanceaba muy despacio adelante y atrás en el suelo, como si no supiera que hacer con él mismo, mirando a todos los lugares de la estancia, buscando un modo de mantenerse entero.

Pero, en ese momento, no lo necesitaba. Nadie esperaba que así fuera, así que, arrodillándose a su lado, arriesgándose a recibir un puñetazo, lo abrazó contra su pecho, del mismo modo que Lagertha lo había hecho con Bjorn. Las lagrimas no tardaron en sentirse cálidas contra su hombro, pero no dijo nada mientras dejaba que siguiera llorando contra él. Notó sus puños en la espalda, notando como apretaba la tela con rabia, pero, aun así, siguió sin moverse mientras sus propias lágrimas subían a sus ojos, llorando en silencio.

No eran dos amantes en aquel momento, eran dos amigos dándose consuelo en un momento de necesidad, sabiendo que su buen amigo necesitaba algún apoyo en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera hablaron en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí ni nadie vino a molestarlos. Todos sabrían que su conde estaría deshecho tras lo que había ocurrido y ninguno de ellos pensaba interrumpirlos mientras retomaba la calma.

Cuando Ragnar saliera de allí, tendría que volver a ser el conde fuerte, inteligente y decidido que todos habían conocido. Pero, durante un tiempo, necesitaba ser un padre dolido y destrozado que necesitaba que alguien le dejara llorar.

…...

Antes de que el pueblo pudiera recuperarse del todo, de reparar todo aquello que se había estropeado en ausencia de gente que pudiera arreglarlo, de colocar las redes de pesca de nuevo en su lugar para tener algo de lo qué vivir, Ragnar les dejó claro que tenía que llevarse a todos los hombres posibles para ir a una guerra. El rey Horik así se lo pedía como aliado, informando del mismo modo que Rollo se había aliado con el enemigo, Jarl Borg.

Siggy no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida, ya que, después de todo, él era todo lo que le quedaba en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, los hombres se prepararon. Athelstan supuso que preferían luchar en una guerra que pensar en todos aquellos que ya no estaban, así que no dudo ni por un instante de lo rápido que se prepararon para estar listos para partir mientras las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos aun mascaban su pesar, colocándose en una de las salidas de la ciudad para despedirlos.

Llegados a aquellas alturas, ni siquiera deberían pensar en embarcarse en algo que podría llevarse más vidas, eran pocos, pero Ragnar había dado su palabra y había hecho planes con el rey Horik, así que no dudo en seguir con aquellos planes ni por un momento después de haberse recuperado de su momento de debilidad.

Tanto Athelstan como él no había hablado de ello, como si nunca le hubiera sucedido y, colocándose junto a su caballo, le deseó buena suerte. Enviarían los barcos con todos los hombres, pero Ragnar y una pequeña partida tenían que salir antes para reunirse con el rey Horik y viajar con él.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto- le dijo, mirándole a los ojos mientras este permanecía montado en el caballo, mirando hacía abajo para mirarlo a su vez, tratando de dirigirle una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Acaso dudas de que pueda volver, sacerdote?- le comentó Ragnar, con una de sus sonrisas torcidas, pareciendo el mismo de siempre.

-Procura traer a Rollo. Seguro que no sabía lo que hacia- le aseguró.

Ragnar ya había recibido un mazazo para que su hermano terminara de rematarlo. No podían estar así. Sabía lo que le afectaba aquello al nórdico y quería que las cosas se resorbieran sin derramamiento de sangre y con los hermanos haciendo las paces.

-Dime una cosa, sacerdote- le dijo, haciendo que Athelstan lo mirara mientras él miraba al cielo.- Cuando los tuyos mueres, ¿van allá arriba?

¿Se refería al cielo?

-Sí, allí van, al lado de nuestro Señor, para vivir eternamente al lado de su gloria, sin sufrimientos ni pesares, observándonos- admitió.

-Pues entonces no dudes que regresaré. Tendré demasiados ojos mirándome como para que me pase algo- comentó, dedicándole una sonrisa aun más amplia mientras marchaba.

Parecía lleno de confianza. El sacerdote esperaba que realmente fuera así.

…...

Claro que volvieron, ¿cómo había podido haber dudado de ello ni por un instante?. Pero, cuando lo hicieron, fue con Floki herido y Rollo preso y cubierto de sangre. Aunque este primero nunca lo hubiera tolerado demasiado ( **este sería el primer buling de la historia ¿qué no?** ), no significaba que quisiera verle muerto. Y ver que traían a Rollo encadenado, después de haber matado al Tuerto y casi haber atacado a su hermano fue una noticia que sacudió y asqueó a todo el mundo.

Helga no tardó en hacerse cargo de las heridas de Floki, era casi una experta en eso después de haber tenido que atender a Ragnar cuando llegó a su puerta medio muerto. La gente que esperaba en el puerto saludaron a sus padres, hermanos e hijos, o, al menos, aquellos que habían conseguido volver de aquella lucha en la que se habían metido.

Pero Ragnar no habló con ellos hasta que estuvieron todos juntos en el salón, esperando escuchar lo que había ocurrido para que las cosas acabaran de aquel modo.

-El Tuerto a muerto- les informó, mientras tomaba unos bocados.

-¿Arne?- preguntó Athelstan, sorprendido.

No era que tuvieran una gran amistad, pero habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, siendo de los pocos hombres de confianza de Ragnar.

-Rollo lo mató- contó el nórdico, volviendo la cabeza hacía Siggy, que se encontraba sentada casi frente a él.-Y Floki tal vez no sobreviva porque está malherido.

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar, hasta que la propia Lagertha lo rompió.

-No era nuestra lucha. No deberíais haberos metido. Mira qué a pasado.

-¡Nadie puede ir por la vida sin que le ocurran cosas, Lagertha!- exclamó Ragnar hacía su esposa, pareciendo molesto por su comentario.

-Tú decidiste- le acusó esta.

-¡Sí! Decidí. Y Rollo también. Y la decisión de Rollo ha causado esto.

-No discutáis vosotros- les pidió Bjorn, sentado frente a ellos al otro lado del fuego del hogar.

-Estoy cansado- admitió el rubio hombre.- Y harto de sangre. Esa es la verdad.

Y siguió comiendo el muslo de animal que estaba devorando.

-¿Quién es Aslaug?- preguntó Lagertha poco después.

Bjorn se envaró en el acto, no esperando que su madre sacara el tema delante de todo el mundo, y el apetito de Ragnar pareció desaparecer en el acto, quedándose a medio mordisco, lanzando con rabia al suelo el plato que había tenido entre las manos, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

-Ya basta- le advirtió Ragnar, pareciendo furioso.

-¿Quién es Aslaug?- volvió a preguntar ella, pareciendo muy tranquila.

-Una princesa de Gotland- le respondió, no pareciendo muy complacido porque le obligaran a hablar delante de todo el mundo.-La conocimos allí.

-¿Solo...la conocisteis?- le preguntó esta, tratando de sonsacarle, sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente a la cara.

-Lagertha- le advirtió Siggy, pidiéndole prudencia. Pero no sirvió de nada.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu hijo?- le preguntó Ragnar, mirando hacía este mientras Bjorn no parecía saber donde meterse.-¿Qué le has dicho, chico?

Ambos se miraron un momento, pero su madre intercedió.

-Da igual lo que diga Bjorn.¿Qué dices tú?- volvió a preguntarle Lagertha, destilando mal humor.

-Digo...- comentó, poniéndose en pie, viendo como su mujer se ponía en pie junto a él, plantándole cara. Estampó el hueso contra una pared y lanzó una mesa, sorprendiendo y dejando mudos a los pocos presentes en el cuarto.-Que no remuevas el fango delante de otros.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacía ella cuando este abandonó el cuarto, pero Lagertha no tardó en salir tras su esposo, haciendo que todos los demás permanecieran quietos en sus lugares, sin querer entrometerse en peleas de pareja.

Las cosas ya parecían estar bastante tirantes entre ellos, a pesar de saber que se querían, como para que nadie tratara de interceder por ellos.

Si ellos no sabían arreglar sus propios problemas, pedirían ayuda. O, en el peor de los casos, acabarían despedazándose. En cualquier caso, el problema era únicamente suyo.

…...

Al día siguiente, Ragnar fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para llevarse a Bjorn a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para asegurar al niño que no tenía nada que temer. Sus padres tenían algunos problemas, pero no era culpa suya, no tenía que temer que uno de sus padres lo odiaran.

Ese día también se realizaría el juicio de Rollo, pero, aunque era un evento publico, donde toda la aldea podía estar presente, Athelstan prefirió no acudir. Con los crímenes que pesaban contra él, sería casi imposible que se librara de la muerte. Y, si esa era su sentencia, la gente que ahora lo desprecia no iba a tardar nada en cumplirla. No quería ver aquello si podía evitarlo.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando volvieron a la casa y se enteró de que el Juez le había dado la libertad y, automáticamente, volvió la cabeza hacía Ragnar, que parecía bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que este había hecho algo para salvar el cuello de su hermano, aunque lo negara ante cualquiera.

Y los días venideros no les trajeron días más tranquilos.

De manera sorprendente, la misma mujer que había provocado tan fuerte discusión entre Lagertha y Ragnar llegó hasta sus costas llevando un niño dentro. Un niño que aseguraba que era de Ragnar.

Toda la casa se revolucionó ante aquello y todos los ojos se centraron en Lagertha, viendo que el conde parecía un poco acobardado. Athelstan permaneció detrás todo el tiempo. En aquellos momentos, no pensaba ayudarle después de hacerle semejante jugarreta a su mujer. Pero, este tampoco parecía muy arrepentido. Solo temía la reacción de esta.

Lo único que aceptó fue ocupar su mismo sitio en la mesa, como siempre, junto a Bjorn, observando, como los demás, la tensión que era patente en el ambiente.

Aslaug parecía completamente fuera de lugar. Era como si considerara sus costumbres muy bárbaras, incluso para ella. Lagertha estaba mirando al frente, fingiendo que se interesaba en algo como en la comida. Y Ragnar, de momento, se contentaba con jugar con una pequeña cabra que paseaba por encima de la mesa, tratando de parecer todo lo pequeño que podía entre ambas mujeres.

Al menos, Lagertha tuvo la buena educación de comenzar un tema de conversación, con lo que la princesa trató de parecer cordial en el acto, respondiendo a todo. Bjorn no estaba a gusto con aquella situación, así que no perdió tiempo de dejar clara su opinión cuando algunas palabras de Aslaug fueron dirigidas para él.

Las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como la princesa se había esperado.

…...

Floki estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado como para poder volver a comer con ellos en el gran salón, ayudado por Torstein y Helga. Fue bien recibido, ya que todo el mundo lo apreciaba. Pero, en la mesa, Athelstan procuró sentarse al otro lado, junto a Torstein, para impedir que este tratara de burlarse de él y causara una mala impresión en su forzada invitada.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena y Aslaug entró en el salón con varios platos en manos de sus criadas, él y Torstein no pudieron evitar cruzar miradas, sabiendo que Ragnar estaba metido en buen lío de los que pocos saldrían.

Bjorn también les dirigió una mirada, sabiendo que aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Si se tomaba la autoridad para ocupar las cocinas, es que ya se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar.

Y, de repente, a Ragnar se le ocurrió la genial idea de abrir la boca.

-Viéndoos a las dos aquí, en mi salón, no veo razón alguna para que no podáis llevaros bien.

¡¿Esas palabras habían salido de sus labios?! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para decir semejante estupidez?! Si Lagertha no acababa cortándole el miembro al final de la noche, podía darse por agradecido.

La propia Aslaug parecía de acuerdo con ello, así que Athelstan no podía dudar de que hasta hubiera sido ella misma la que le hubiera sacado el tema a él en algún momento.

-Las dos sois muy distintas, pero sois fuertes. He oído que hay arreglos similares por toda esta tierra.

-¿Qué...arreglos?- preguntó Lagertha. Parecía indignada, así que era arriesgado seguir picando en aquella cueva. Pero, claro, Ragnar no lo vió.

-Que un conde viva con más de una mujer. De hecho, no es nada extraño. Redunda en beneficio de todos. Sobretodo de los niños de ambos matrimonios.

-Es cierto. Yo conozco muchos ejemplos- le secundó Aslaug.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Ragnar, agradecido por la ayuda.

-¿Es eso lo que sugieres?- murmuró Lagertha.

-Si lo fuera, ¿qué me dirías?

La opción más lógica fue lo que ocurrió. Ella se sintió insultada ante semejante proposición y Bjorn, incapaz de abandonar a su madre, decidió ir con ella, pidiéndole el divorcio a Ragnar y marchándose. Si quería a Aslaug como esposa, no podía esperar que Lagertha permaneciera a su lado con una sonrisa, riéndole la ocurrencia.

Si no había previsto que las cosas acabaran de aquel modo era porque no era tan listo como se creía.

 **Fin del capitulo 7**

 **¡¿En serio podía ser Ragnar tan estupido para suponer que una mujer tan orgullosa como Lagertha iba a tolerar semejante insulto hacía su persona e iba a aceptar a aquella mujer que se había plantado en su casa y se creía con poder sobre todo solo porque Ragnar la había preñado?! A veces no sé si este a conseguido las cosas por suerte o algo, porque hay momentos que parece muy estupido.**

 **Odié tanto que muriera Gyda...Le tenia un montón de cariño a ese encanto de niña. Era tan dulce. Y estoy de acuerdo con eso de que las niñas siempre son la luz de los ojos de sus padres. Las madres pueden tirar más hacia sus hijos varones. Supongo que lo hacen así para que aprendamos a confiar en el sexo opuesto, que aprendamos a buscar a alguien que nos amara como ellos nos amaron desde el primer momento que nos pusieron en sus brazos.**

 **Pero, del mismo modo, pienso que los dioses castigaron a Ragnar por acostarse con Aslaug con la muerte de Gyda. Ella estaba enferma, pero parecía fuerte ante la enfermedad, habia otros mucho peor que ella y ellos sobrevivieron. Pero, después de que se acostarán, ¡zas!, adiós a aquel pequeño ángel. ¿Os hubierais imaginado a Gyda de mayor, siendo escudera como su madre? Hubiera sido la leche.**

 **Y Aslaug, la 2º esposa de Ragnar...¿Qué puedo decir de ella? ¡No la trago! No sé si tendrá sus fans y lo lamento por ellos, pero tengo la impresión de que va de mosquita muerta y luego te las clava por la espalda. Bien que vino de buenas cuando llegó preñada cuando habia otra esposa en la casa, pero cuando pasó a ser ella la primera, cuidado Ragnar. Ni se te ocurra tocar a otra tía o te acaba cortando algo. Y trataba de llevarse bien con Bjorn. Pero cuando lo ve jugando con sus hijos, aunque a Ragnar le gusta, a ella no le hacia ni puñetera gracia. No sé, no sé. Es algo, llamalo X, que me dice que no confíe en ella.**

 **En fin, así es como veo las cosas. Del mismo modo que, como así es que las veos, he añadido algunas cosas que los guionistas y el tiempo de cada capitulo se tragaron. Porque me es imposible creer que Ragnar no llorara ante la muerte de su única hija. Sé que tuvo que hacerlo y las cosas no estaban como para que Lagertha fuera a consolarlo. Bastante tenía ella con su propio dolor y con consolar a su hijo. Si alguien estuvo hay para él, tuvo que ser Athelstan sin lugar a dudas.**

 **Pero no os doy más la tabarra y sigo escribiendo.**

 **Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **¡Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí estamos, con el capitulo 8. Este correspondería con el capitulo 2 de la 2º temporada, con lo que, como ya sabemos, pasan unos 4 años, así que puede ser que hable de cosas que hayan sucedido en ese tiempo. Aun con todo, las explicaré, así que disfrutad del capitulo.**

 **Por cierto, hoy he empezado la 3º temporada (con hoy quiero decir cuando lo vi, 21 de octubre) y no me está gustando un pelo como esta llendo la cosa. No, no y no. Tengo la impresión de que le van a dar a Ragnar para el pelo cuando menos se lo espere. No me fío de Ecbert, no me fío de la princesa de Mercia, no me fío de nada en este momento. Tengo la impresión de que se avecina un gran cambio que no me va a gustar y solo llevo 2 episodios. Pero veremos como avanza la cosa.**

 _ **CAPITULO 8**_

… _ **...**_

Cuatro años habían pasado, cuatro años enteros donde Aslaug había acabado imponiéndose como la señora del lugar, sin que Ragnar intercediera en ningún momento, siempre esperando la llegada de alguno de sus hijos.

La gente del pueblo no había estado muy satisfecha con aquel arreglo. Después de todo, ellos adoraban a Lagertha. Ella había sido una granjera desde siempre, al igual que sus padres, la conocían bien en la batalla, confiaban en que mantendría su escudo levantado, protegiéndolos, si hiciera falta en una pelea. La habían visto siempre junto a Ragnar. Sin embargo, ¿de qué habían conocido a aquella mujer que los hacía sentir tan extraños? Sus finos modales les hacían sentirse como unos palurdos. Y, aunque lo fueran, no les gustaba que nadie se lo recordara. Obedecían sus ordenes, pero se mantenían alejados de ella.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban disgustados con su presencia. Como esta tenía que ocuparse de sus hijos, el número parecía ir en aumento, Athelstan disponía de un montón de tiempo junto a Ragnar. Y no solo enseñándole lucha, que también, si no de otras muchas formas.

Su casa, que se había buscado fuera de la gran casa tras la 2º boda, quedaba bastante cerca de la casa del conde, así que sabía cuando pasaba algo entre ellos o no en el silencio de la noche. Oía sus discusiones, producidas por los celos de Aslaug hacía cualquier mujer que se acercara o sonriera a Ragnar, sin imaginar en ningún momento que tenía a alguien más peligroso en ese sentido cerca. Aunque con Lagertha hubiera tenido un cierto sentimiento de lealtad, nada como eso le unía con la nueva esposa, así que, cuando nadie necesitaba a Ragnar, ambos hombres desaparecían.

A veces era solo para hablar. Las conversaciones agradables, aunque solo fuera sobre sus religiones, ayudaban a Ragnar a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los problemas de su casa o el deseo que sentía de volver a Inglaterra, esperando a que Floki terminara sus barcos. Pero, en otras ocasiones, el nórdico lo buscaba en otros sentidos e, inevitablemente, no podía evitar caer en sus manos.

Recordaba perfectamente sus besos, incluso cuando el rubio le había robado más de uno cuando estaban en la ciudad, como si fuera algún tipo de juego, tratando de que nadie les viera, haciéndole sonreír. Pero, estando ambos a solas, hacía que una tormenta se desatara. No había exigencias por parte de Ragnar, sabía perfectamente que ningún hijo saldría de esa union, así que, cuando se hallaba entre sus brazos, era solo porque así lo deseaba. Buscaba su calor, lo que él pudiera darle, aquel momento intimo que nadie más conocía...

La primera vez que volvieron a encontrarse así, después de lo de Upsala, fue poco después de que Lagertha se marchara con Bjorn.

Todo el mundo pareció conmocionado, pero no mostraron sorpresa. Ante la aparición de una mujer embarazada en la puerta de su esposo, conociendo su orgullo, estaba claro lo que esta pensaba hacer. Por el contrario, Ragnar parecía el único en la ciudad que no conocía a su esposa y, a pesar de contar con una nueva mujer que calentara su cama, se sentía abatido. No se encontraba de ánimos como para compartir el lecho con ella.

Aslaug, en su avanzado estado de embarazo, siendo el primero, descansaba todo lo que podía, sintiendo que su fecha se acercaba, así que ni siquiera fue consciente de como su esposo abandonaba su cama. A decir verdad, Athelstan ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había entrado en la suya hasta que sintió como un fuerte brazo lo estrechaba contra un amplio pecho, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe y volverse hacía Ragnar, que parecía dedicarle una mirada desolada.

En un primer momento, sin una palabra, solo permitió que este le abrazara. Su mujer y su hijo se habían marchado, ni siquiera sabía si volvería a verlos alguna vez, así que era lógico pensar que buscaba el consuelo de alguien que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando sintió los labios del nórdico por su nuca, no pudo evitar echarse a temblar entre sus brazos, tratando de contener sus jadeos cuando sintió la mano de este hacer sus ropas a un lado para acceder a su cuerpo, tratando de que nadie les oyera desde las afueras de su casita.

-Ragnar, tu mujer...- trató de recordarle, sintiendo una de las manos de este abarcando su pecho, como si buscara imperfecciones en su piel.

Desde luego, no tenía cicatrices ni nada semejante. Toda la vida había sido monje y la herida más grave que se había hecho había sido un corte en un dedo las primeras veces que intentó aprender a cocinar. Pero cuando su otra mano descendió hasta el interior del contenido de sus pantalones, el gemido que emergió de sus labios le dejó sin aire, obligándose a tapar su boca para que nadie pudiera escucharlos en el silencio de la noche.

-¿Tienes que preocuparte por mi esposa en este momento, sacerdote?- le susurró en el oído, solo haciendo que se estremeciera entre sus brazos.-¿No deberías preocuparte un poco más pensando en lo que quiero hacerte?

Y, como para recalcar esas palabras, la mano que estaba dentro de sus pantalones bombeó, haciendo que se encogiera sobre sí mismo, tratando de contener sus gemidos, temblando entre sus brazos.

-Sé...sé perfectamente lo que...me quieres hacer- murmuró. A penas una union de palabras con cierto orden entre los jadeos que se le escapaban.

Sin esperárselo, Ragnar lo tumbó en la amplia cama, una cama que él le había regalado especialmente cuando dijo que quería vivir fuera de la gran casa, boca arriba, colocándose sobre su cuerpo, con ambos brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, obligándolo a que lo mirara, haciendo que se perdiera de nuevo en aquellos orbes azules.

No hacía falta que lo tocara. Solo con que lo mirara de aquel modo, de aquel modo que hablaba del deseo que ardía dentro de este, sería suficiente para él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Y no deberías resistirte al menos?

-¿Para qué? Todos sabemos que siempre acabas haciendo lo que quieres- le respondió, haciendo que ambos hombres se sonrieran.

Y, como estaba esperando, el nórdico descendió hacía él hasta besarlo, tomando sus labios de aquella manera tan condenadamente lenta, como cuando le había besado por primera vez en el gran salón, cuando habían estado a solas. Le hacía sentirse querido, pero también ansioso, pues sentía toda aquella fuerza alrededor, aquella piel cálida que sabía que le envolvería. Y, sin embargo, Ragnar solo lo besaba, haciéndole desear más.

Incluso envolvió su cuello con las manos, indicándole que no tenía que esperar más, notando su sonrisa en los labios cuando este se dejó caer sobre él y lo abrazó, haciéndole abrir la boca para él en el acto, devorándolo como había esperado que hiciera desde que se había colado en su cama.

-Eres demasiado suave, sacerdote- le indicó el nórdico, quitándole las ropas de su pecho, ambos bajo las sabanas, recorriendo con las manos la piel expuesta, soltando sus labios para que tomara aire.

-¿Y...eso es malo? ¿Me preferirías...lleno de músculos como...tu hermano?- comentó, sin perder de vista aquellos labios que se movían delante de él, dejándose desnudar con increíble facilidad.

-¡No me traigas esa imagen a la cabeza! ¡No quiero imaginarme a Rollo ahora!- se lamentó este, haciendo aquella clase de mirada que le hacía parecer un cachorro perdido.

-Bueno...entonces, ¿qué está mal con mi cuerpo?- le preguntó, bajando la vista por el cuerpo bien formado de Ragnar cuando vio que este también empezó a desnudarse, disfrutando de la visión de aquella piel oscura, de los músculos bien definidos, de la fuerza que poseía y que sabía cuando utilizar.

-Nada- le aseguró este, arrastrándole de nuevo hacía él, colocados ambos de lado cuando este había empezado a desnudarlos.-No hay nada mal en tu cuerpo.

Athelstan no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el deseo que teñían sus palabras, pero cuando aquellos labios volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos, se olvidó de respirar, de pensar, de cual era su nombre, de donde se encontraban...Olvidó todo excepto a ellos dos, lo que este le hacía, todas aquellas partes que incendiaba en su cuerpo cuando lo tocaba, como le robaba el aliento cada vez que volvía a besarlo...

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, recorriendo con manos ansiosas el cuerpo del otro, acercándose tanto que hasta las pieles parecían un impedimento. Y, cuando Ragnar por fin entro en su cuerpo, solo pudo dejar caer la cabeza contra la cama y abandonarse en sus brazos, notando como elevaba la pasión, la fuerza de su liberación. Todo.

Ambos buscaron aliento en los labios del otro y, cuando el amanecer llegó, los encontró aun abrazados, hasta que Ragnar tuvo que abandonar su cama para despertar junto a su esposa. No pareció querer el cambio. Pero era lo que tenían que hacer.

…...

Más de aquellos encuentros se habían producido, en muchos otros lugares, pero, aunque la gente pudiera sospechar de su relación, nadie hablaba de ello. Era como un gran secreto que todo el mundo prefería callar, ya que, después de darse cuenta que Ragnar sentía un gran aprecio hacía el cristiano y lo tenía viviendo junto a él, todo lo que dijeran estaría de más.

Cuatro años había tardado Floki en preparar los barcos, cuatro años en los que los hombres se preguntaban a dónde los mandaría su conde, solo para ver, descorazonados, que se quedaban en tierra, sembrando y abasteciéndose para el invierno en aquella difícil tierra que llamaban hogar.

Sin embargo, ¡por fin!, aquel año estaban listos, todo estaba preparado, los hombres estaban animados. ¡Partirían a Inglaterra con el rey Horik! Ni siquiera podían esperar a que las aguas terminaran de descongelarse para comenzar semejante empresa.

Desde que este había salvado la vida, Rollo no había vuelto a pisar el salón de su hermano, pero, ahora que los hombres iban a tener mucho que saquear y otras tierras que visitar, tal vez habría llegado la hora de que los dos hermanos volvieran a tratarse como tales y unirse de nuevo. Después de todo, Rollo había sido preso porque había sido incapaz de matar o atacar a su hermano.

Pero Athelstan evitaba hablarle de ese tema. Era algo que aun le hacía saltar, así que, después de ese anuncio, se centró en aprender a manejar un arma. Tenía que ser útil, tenía que batallar con él. No podía permitir que Ragnar embarcara y le volviera a dejar en tierra, así que se puso en sus manos para poder aprender a luchar.

-No está mal para una escudera- comentó Ragnar cuando le mató en la practica que estaban haciendo con los demás hombres en la playa, haciéndole sentir un poco inútil.

Molestó, tiró el escudo, queriendo parecer más atrevido, solo con el hacha en la mano. La prefería a la espada, pero Ragnar era un luchador experto y, aunque fueran amigos, no iba a poner fácil su entrenamiento, sabiendo que de ello iba a depender su vida.

-¿Añoras Inglaterra?- le preguntó el nórdico.

-No- afirmó, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Pero, siempre por delante de él, Ragnar hizo como que le atacaba, indicándole que no quería oír ninguna mentira de sus labios.

-A veces- acabó admitiendo.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo- le dijo este.

-Pues claro. No me quedaré con los ancianos.

-Bien. Puede que nos seas...útil.

No le gustó nada como dijo ese ``útil´´, así que no dudó en atacar, pero, como siempre, Ragnar iba por delante y pudo apartarse, atacándole a su vez hasta que Athelstan se tuvo que arrodillar para parar sus ataques.

-Necesitaremos a todos los dioses- le indicó el rubio.-Incluido el tuyo.

Trató de concentrarse, desarmarlo o conseguir acercarse lo suficiente, pero por mucho que se esforzó, Ragnar era un luchador mucho más experto que él, así que poco tardó este en hacer su hacha a un lado y poner su espada contra él, teniéndole de rodillas en el suelo. Le quitó su hacha de las manos y le hizo ponerse en pie con su espada en el cuello.

-Una cosa es usar un arma y otra matar- le indicó este, pareciendo que hablaba bastante en serio.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, lo cogió por el pecho y lo tumbó sobre la arena, clavando la espada a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

-Nunca debes dudar- le indicó, clavando sus ojos en él.

Quería que esa lección le quedara claro. Cuando tuviera un arma entre las manos, o luchaba o moría. No podía haber lugar para la piedad, incluso aunque luchara contra los sajones.

…...

Con la llegada de Jarl Borg y el rey Horik, indicaba que su marcha sería prácticamente inmediata. No tenían nada más que hacer allí, los hombres estaban listos, todos habían entrenado para cuando tuvieran que echarse a la mar, así que no veían que tuvieran que esperar mucho más. Después de una pequeña fiesta para celebrar un encuentro entre sus lideres, deberían partir.

Por eso, cuando supo que había sido Ragnar precisamente, el cual había creado la paz entre Jarl Borg y Horik, el que le dijo a este primero que no podía ir con ellos, no se lo creía. ¿Pensaba que este permanecería quieto ante lo que parecía un insulto? No dudó en hablar con él antes de su marcha, pero, cuando este le dijo que eran ordenes del rey Horik y que no podía desobedecer, esperó a que no ocurriera algo que tuvieran que lamentar.

Se hicieron las despedidas correspondientes, sabiendo que pasaría un tiempo antes de que los hombres volvieran a ver a sus familias. Algunos de esos hombres no volverían a hacerlo nunca, así que, tras pedir sus bendiciones a los dioses antes de iniciar aquel viaje, todo Kattegat se despidió de sus hombres, indicándoles que se llevaban sus buenos deseos con ellos.

El mar estaba en calma, como si facilitara su travesía, como si les hubiera esperado tanto como ellos, pero, por eso mismo, se alejaron rápidamente de su hogar, encontrándose en mar abierto.

Los hombres vieron pasar los días, sin saber cuanto tiempo habían pasado rodeados de aquel gran espacio azul, pero Ragnar, como si alguien se lo susurrara al oído, hizo soltar los cuervos, pensando que estarían cerca de tierra.

Con la caída de la noche, fue como si el mundo entero se hubiera dado la vuelta, pues el mar se embraveció y embistió contra los barcos que formaban la compañía. Las olas eran demasiado grandes como para no pensar que pudieran hundirse. Hasta tuvieron que guardar las velas de los barcos, pues el aire soplaba tan fuerte que amenazaba con romperlas.

Fueron unos días confusos en que más de un hombre se preguntó si llegarían realmente a su destino. Esquivaron acantilados de piedra solo para acabar navegando sin rumbo y con otros barcos perdidos.

Ni siguieron vieron tierra hasta que uno de los hijos del rey Horik gritó, viendo la orilla.

Athelstan, apoyándose en la parte delantera del barco, lo observó, diciéndose internamente que estaba de nuevo en Inglaterra. Tuvo que dejar salir aire, tratando de serenarse. Después de todo, incluso después de todo lo que había entrenado con Ragnar, ahora tendría que pelear cara a cara con aquellos que, en otro tiempo, habían sido sus hermanos, otros sajones como él, que luchaban bajo el nombre de Dios.

Llegar a tierra fue fácil. No parecía haber ningún pueblo por las inmediaciones, así que nadie pareció verlos arribar a la orilla. Siguiendo el curso del río, buscaron cualquier signo de amenaza, aun no del todo confiados. Pero, cuando se hizo ese chequeo, mirando cualquier cosa que los rodeara como si pudiera transformarse, de repente, en un soldado sajón, y Floki dejó claro que podían sacar comida del río, se pensó que no habría ningún problema en hacer un alto y descansar, tomando fuerzas.

Caso error.

Salidos de ningún sitio, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos, abatiendo a uno de los dos hijos del rey Horik que los había acompañado y a otros pocos hombres que no tuvieron la suerte de refugiarse tras sus escudos.

La formación de escudos no tardó en hacerse, Athelstan se vio lanzado hacía el interior por Torstein cuando lo vio siendo demasiado lento, creando dos grupos sólidos. Así que, cuando los sajones por fin atacaron, ya estaban preparados y fue relativamente fácil abatirlos. Aquellos hombres no estaban preparados para su forma de atacar, introduciéndoles en su círculos para machacarlos desde todos los puntos..

Y, lo más importante, Athelstan no dudó en atacar cuando vio la vida de Ragnar en peligro.

Antes de darse cuenta, antes de que la adrenalina que se había descargado por la lucha desapareciera, los sajones habían sido abatidos, dejando a unos pocos vivos para poder interrogarlos y ver quién había entre sus caídos.

El sacerdote se sentó en un rincón, pensando en lo sucedido. Era cierto que, en un primer momento, no había estado muy acertado, pues nunca había estado del lado del ataque, pero, cuando había tenido que empezar a matar, no había dudado y no estaba muerto. Había aprendido su lección.

-Eh- le llamó Ragnar, sentándose junto a él cuando lo encontró.-Hoy no has dudado en matar.

Tenía un brazalete entre sus manos, uno de los brazaletes que indicaban donde estaba la fidelidad de sus hombres, enfocados a su persona. Observó tan bien como el nórdico la pieza, sabiendo lo que significaba.

Lo que no había esperado era que se la tendiera, dejándole casi sin palabras.

-Cógela, si quieres- le dijo este, sonriendo entre la sangre que le bañaba la cara.

Y, aun mirando a su rubio compañero, tomó esta de entre sus manos y se la colocó en la muñeca. Ninguno de los dos tendría que haber dudado que acabaría en ese lugar, pues la fidelidad de Athelstan estaría siempre junto a Ragnar.

Aprovechando que sabía hablar ambas lenguas, sirvió como traductor para el nórdico, sabiendo que no se encontraban en Northumbria.

No. No estaban en Northumbria, si no en el reino de Wessex, el reino del rey Ecbert. Y, con todo, los soldados indicaron que Ragnar era igual que él.

 **Fin del capitulo 8**

 **Nunca hubiera supuesto todo lo que iba a pasar con Ecbert en este momento. Pero, tras oír que era igual que Ragnar, tendría que haber sospechado que también sentiría interés por Athelstan. No sé que tiene este chico que los vuelve a todos locos. Será su carita de bueno, que los invita a que le ataquen o algo. Pero bueno... de nuevo he añadido cosas que creo, o desearía, que hubieran pasado en los cuatro años que se han tragado así, por las buenas.**

 **Sé que no he dejado en muy buen lugar a Aslaug, pero, en serio ¿a quién le cae bien esta mujer? Estábamos todas tan encantadas con una mujer guerrera tan fuerte e independiente como Lagertha que, cuando apareció esta tipa de tan malos modos, empezamos a escupirle veneno como las víboras. Y mira que, relativamente, no ha hecho nada. Hay algo en ella que no nos invita a tomarle aprecio, aunque solo sea que echara a nuestra favorita.**

 **Todos los que creáis que, a partir de este punto, se formó un triangulo amoroso entre Ragnar, Athelstan y Ecbert, marcar la historia como favorita. Quiero saber cuanta gente piensa como yo con esta gente. Porque, con el principio de la temporada 3º, esa sensación solo se ha incrementado. Estaba viendo la serie con mis padres y no podía evitar reírme cuando había un acercamiento entre alguno de ellos. ¡Si hasta mi madre, que no pilla una, se a dado cuenta del interés de Ecbert por Athelstan!**

 **Pero no os doy más la tabarra. Me piro ha hacer el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Otro capitulo más para la saca. No sé en qué punto Ecbert y Ragnar empezaron a orbitar en el mismo circulo, pero, si fueran más iguales, reventaban. Como estoy viendo en la 3º temporada, hasta tienen los mismos gustos. Pero, en fin, son lideres natos y las grandes mentes suelen pensar igual.**

 **Disfrutad del capitulo y hablamos luego.**

 _ **CAPITULO 9**_

-¿Qué es este lugar?- le preguntó Ragnar cuando por fin encontraron una ciudad, observando una construcción que se elevaba por encima de las casas.

-Una iglesia cristiana- le informó Athelstan, colocándose a su lado cuando el nórdico le indicó con la cabeza que se acercara.-Una catedral. Y grande. Podría ser Winchester.

-¿Es importante?

-Si es la de Winchester, San Birino está enterrado en ella. Es un lugar de peregrinación.

-¿Y habrá tesoros allí?- le preguntó el rey, solo interesándose por una cosa.

-Sí- afirmó Athelstan, contento de poder ser útil.-Muchos tesoros.

Era de lógica que fueran a atacar el lugar. Y que los soldados a penas pudieran ser un freno para su avance, para nada acostumbrados a su forma de atacar. Por mucho que los soldados sajones tuvieran buenas armas, atacaban de manera individual y solían asustarse de su ferocidad, solo dándoles tiempo a la gente de a pie a esconderse.

Athelstan se mantuvo cerca de Ragnar, pero cuando todos estuvieron frente al campanario de la catedral, no quedaba ya nadie contra el que pelear, pensando que toda la gente se habría escondido dentro del edificio, pensando que allí estarían a salvo. Unos pocos pensaron que podría ser una trampa, pero, cuando se abrieron las puertas, comprobaron que no había nadie.

No fue difícil encontrar los tesoros, había sido sacerdote los años suficientes para saber donde escondían las reliquias en los templos, así que contempló con buen ánimo como los hombres sacaban el oro escondido bajo el altar, satisfechos con la ganancia fácilmente obtenida.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?- le preguntó Ragnar al oído, de pie como estaban ambos, algo alejados del altar, contemplando a los hombres mientras sacaban las cosas.

-Es costumbre cristiana enterrar los huesos de los venerados bajo el altar.

Uno de los hombres le lanzó un cráneo al nórdico, que pilló al vuelo, contemplándolo, y le dió un golpe en el brazo para que le siguiera, sentándose ambos en las escaleras que conducían al altar.

-¿Quién era este?- le preguntó el rubio, siempre tan curioso, con el cráneo aun en la mano.

-Creo que San Birino.

-Hablas como si yo supiera que es un ``san´´.

-Un santo es un hombre que ha llevado una vida especialmente buena o a hecho algún milagro o a sido martirizado, asesinado, por sus creencias- le indicó, del modo más simple que pudo, tratando de que comprendiera lo que quería decirle.

-Pero, estoy muerto.¿De qué valgo ahora?

No pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario. A pesar de que Ragnar parecía burlarse, Athelstan sabía que estaba curioso de todas sus costumbres, siempre queriendo saber más, queriendo saberlo todo. Siempre estaba hambriento de conocimiento.

-Los cristianos creen que sus huesos pueden dar bendiciones, realizar milagros.

-¿Qué es un milagro?- preguntó este, exasperado, sintiéndose algo molesto por desconocer tantas cosas.

-Los milagros son cosas imposibles de hacer.

Después de esas explicaciones, Ragnar pareció quedarse satisfecho o, al menos, miró el cráneo que tenía en la manos desde una nueva perspectiva. Si alguno de los dos hubiera estado más pendiente a su entorno, a lo mejor se hubieran dado cuenta del modo en el que Floki los estaba observando desde el escondrijo del tesoro.

Mientras exploraban los alrededores en busca de la gente o de más tesoros, Athelstan llegó a la sala de los escribas, donde los monjes se dedicaban a transcribir manuscritos.

Ver las hojas, las tintas, los colores... hacía mucho tiempo que no veía nada de eso. Era como contemplar una vida que se había acabado hacía muchísimos años, casi como si se tratara de otra persona. Por eso atacó en el acto, sin pensar, cuando oyó un ruido y un cuerpo que se acercaba mientras estaba tratando de escribir en uno de los manuscritos que llenaban la sala.

En cuanto vio el cuerpo del joven monje, con un libro entre las manos, pensó en como había sido él mismo tiempo atrás y en como parecía haberse asesinado a sí mismo, sintiéndose de nuevo en aquel limbo entre quién había sido y quién era ahora, que estaba junto a Ragnar.

Y fue aun peor cuando vio entrar a un alto cargo de la iglesia en la sala. Solo pudo tratar de indicarle que escapara, que se escondiera en algún lugar, esperando que los demás no lo encontraran. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, el hombre al que trataba de proteger amenazaba con crucificarlo por apostata.

No pudo hacer nada por este cuando Floki entró en la sala, llevándoselo con él. Seguramente habría estado observándole. El moreno nórdico no se fiaba para nada de él y siempre parecía estar pendiente de todo cuanto hacía, como si fuera algún tipo de plaga que quisiera erradicar.

-¿Qué le va a pasar?- preguntó a los hombres que había junto al altar, celebrando el botín, viendo como ataban al hombre a una de las columnas del templo.

-Ahora lo verás, sacerdote- le indicó Floki, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Como si fuera un animal, cada uno de los presentes comenzaron a lanzarle flechas, mientras este solo rezaba por la salvación de su alma y condenando a los paganos que lo herían al infierno. Y, aunque no debería haberse metido, no podía tolerarlo.

¿Por qué tenían que tratar de aquel modo a un hombre indefenso? No tenía sentido, ni probaba nada de su valor. Incluso diría que lo hacían para molestarlo, pues, cuando llegó el turno de disparar de Floki, este le miró con una sonrisa en los labios, como si esperara a que se revelara de algún modo.

Interponiéndose cuando le llegó el turno al hijo de Horik, dio por finalizada aquella barbarie, sin ni siquiera ver como Ragnar observaba la escena desde la puerta del templo. Sabiendo que le estaba robando la diversión a los hombres que lo rodeaban y que estos no estarían satisfechos con su acción, simplemente les ignoró mientras se apiadaba de aquel servidor de Cristo y acaba de manera limpia y rápida con su sufrimiento.

…...

Cuando exploraron la ciudad de arriba a bajo y se aseguraron de mirar en todos aquellos lugares donde alguien podría haber ocultado un tesoro, llenaron sus bolsas y volvieron a su campamento, decidiendo qué harían a continuación o qué rumbo tomarían.

Athelstan prefirió apartarse de los demás. Después de lo sucedido en la catedral, no se sentía de ánimos como para relacionarse con ninguno de ellos. Se sentó solo en un tocón de madera que había dispersos por el campamento, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Pero Floki no pensaba lo mismo. Colocándose tras él, llamó su atención.

-Te he traído algo, Athelstan.

Quería ignorarlo, que se largara. No tenía nada contra él, pero, solo por el hecho de ser cristiano, parecía que aquel nórdico si tenía completa libertad para meterse con él.

-¿No lo quieres?- le dijo, poniéndole delante el libro que el joven monje había tenido entre sus manos cuando él le había asesinado.-¿No son estas imágenes de tu dios?

-Ya te lo he dicho y te lo repetiré- comentó a su vez, mirándolo a los ojos.-Mi dios es Odín, nuestro Padre.

Tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento le creyera y lo dejara en paz. Era una tortura continua oír sus constantes acusaciones contra él, siempre buscando el modo de molestarlo de alguna forma, de hacerle saltar con alguno de sus comentarios sobre él o sobre su religión.

-Ya sé lo que me has dicho. Solo que yo no me lo creo- le espetó este, golpeándole en la frente con un dedo.

-¿Y esto?- le indicó, mostrándole el brazalete que Ragnar le había dado, marcándole como hombre bajo su protección y al que le daba su fidelidad.-Ragnar me lo dio.

-No eres un perro por llevar encima mierda de perro- espetó este de nuevo, poniéndose en pie y alejándose.-¡Oh!- exclamó, volviendo.-Tengo otra cosa para ti. La mano de tu hombre santo, me parece- le dijo, arrastrándole esta por el hombro y el pecho.

Y soltando la mano y una risilla, se largó, dejándole con las ganas de darle un puñetazo.¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre así con él? ¿Por qué no podía dejarle en paz? ¿Tan aburrido se sentía que tenía que estar diariamente metiéndose con él? Pensaba que, viendo que Ragnar le había dado su confianza, los demás también cambiarían respecto a su presencia. Torstein lo toleraba bien, al igual que todos los demás.

Tras unos días, unos emisarios del rey Ecbert llegaron hasta ellos, tratando de hacerles llegar un mensaje. Y, teniendo en cuenta que, a parte de él mismo, solo Ragnar sabía hablar su lengua, fue este el que se encargó de hablar con él. Dejó bastante claro que todo dependía de lo que les ofrecieran por irse, como había ocurrido en Northumbria, o lo que les ofrecieran por quedarse.

Aunque, a decir verdad, los sajones no parecían muy contentos con la idea de que se quedarán.

Aceptaron un intercambio de rehenes, con lo que Ragnar podría hablar con el rey y dejar claro lo que habían ido a buscar a sus tierras. Lo único que tuvieron que hacer ellos fue vigilar a su vez al hijo del rey, que era el rehén por su parte que los había acompañados.

Aquello no duró más de unas horas, lo suficiente para que Ragnar pudiera negociar sus términos con el rey, pero, aun así, fue obvio que el hijo del rey no se sintió cómodo con sus ``tiernos´´ cuidados. Así que, cuando Ragnar volvió con unos soldados, que vinieron a llevarse a su señor de vuelta a casa, este no perdió tiempo ni con despedidas.

Pero, días después, de manera sorprendente, uno de los barcos del rey Horik llegó hasta ellos, trayéndoles noticias de casa.

-Tus tierras han sido invadidas por Jarl Borg. Tu familia a huido y solo los dioses saben donde están. Ahora Jarl Borg vive en tu gran casa y gobierna a tu pueblo- fue lo que el hombre le dijo a Ragnar, haciendo desaparecer en el acto la alegría de tenerles allí.

Este no perdió tiempo para ir a su tienda a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Te marchas?- le preguntó el rey Horik cuando entraron en su esta, siguiéndole.

-Claro que sí. Debo de encontrar a mi familia.¿Vosotros no venís?

-He pensado en quedarme aquí, Ragnar, y hablar con ese rey Ecbert. Creo que nos tiene miedo y podría alcanzar un acuerdo ventajoso.

-Ni siquiera sabes hablar su idioma- le espetó este.-¿Cómo vas a comunicarte?

-Si tú permites que este hombre, Athelstan, se quede conmigo, hablará por nosotros- comentó, cogiendo a este por el hombro y mostrándole a la luz.

-Athelstan es un hombre libre. Que decida él.

-Si puedo ser de ayuda al rey Horik, será un placer quedarme- afirmó.

Después de todo, si ayudaba al rey Horik en nombre de Ragnar, eso debería favorecer a este de alguna manera.

-Me sorprende oírte decir eso- le dijo el nórdico a su vez. No parecía estar contento con su decisión, así que se acercó a él.-Pues conoces mejor que nadie a mi familia.

Se colocaron uno frente a otro, pero no entendía porqué este no veía que era importante que él se quedara allí con Horik. Todo lo que consiguieran avanzar con el rey Ecbert sería algo a su favor para el futuro.

-Tú siempre dices lo importante que son estos contactos para el futuro y la prosperidad de tu pueblo. Así pues, ¿no es más importante que permanezca aquí?

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?- le susurró.

Desde luego, no le hacía la menor gracia tener que marchar sin él. En raras ocasiones se habían separado y ocurría algo importante. Querría tenerle con él para cuando consiguieran echar a aquel traidor de sus tierras y encontrara a su familia, eso lo entendía. Pero también era importante para su futuro que ayudara si pudiera hacerlo. Era arriesgado para un grupo menor de hombres quedarse en aquellas tierras, rodeados de sajones, incluso aunque estuvieran negociando con el rey. Necesitaban un traductor.

Observando a los hombres que los estaban escuchando teniendo aquella pequeña desavenencia, miró fijamente a Ragnar, pues ya le había dejado clara su postura, oyéndole suspirar con molestia.

-Que sea, pues. ¡Preparar los barcos!- gritó el rubio, recogiendo sus cosas.

Le molestaba que se fuera pareciendo enfadado con él, pero ¿acaso no veía que estaba haciendo eso precisamente para el futuro de todos?

-Si cambias de idea, tus amigos zarparan con las primeras luces- le susurró Ragnar antes de abandonar la tienda.

¿Amigos? El único amigo de verdad que creía tener era el propio Ragnar y a Torstein lo consideraba un buen compañero. Lo trataba bien y no tenían problemas para mantener conversaciones, pero nunca se habían tratado demasiado. Podía confiarle su espalda, pero no compartían pensamientos profundos. Y Floki...por como lo miraba, le faltaba ponerse a bailar de contento al saber que él se quedaría allí.

No le hacía gracia el rey Horik, era un bárbaro en el peor sentido de la palabra, alguien que parecía disfrutar haciendo sufrir a sus prisioneros de guerra. Pero, aunque no lo tolerara demasiado, prefería pensar que estaban para hablar y no para seguir peleando.

Por la mañana, los vio partir cuando ni las primeras luces habían empezado a iluminar el cielo, desde la orilla. Ragnar lo observaba desde la parte de atrás de la nave y, por su expresión, era más que obvio que no quería dejarlo allí. De haber seguido siendo su esclavo, no habría dudado en lanzarlo de cabeza a la nave para que se fuera con ellos, asegurándose de su seguridad. Pero como hombre libre como lo había declarado, podía tomar sus propias decisiones y, como tal, tenía que aceptar lo que él creyera conveniente hacer, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Athelstan odiaba aquella separación tanto como él, pero Ragnar tenía que entender que hacía aquello por un objetivo mayor. Si conseguían tierras del rey de Wessex, se acabarían las luchas, su pueblo podría prosperar, las generaciones futuras no pasarían hambre y podría negociar con los sajones en vez de matarse.

Incluso cuando todos los demás hombres se marcharon al campamento, el sacerdote siguió mirándole y Ragnar, comprobando que la propia nave le impedía contemplarlo, se puso en pie para poder seguir viéndole mientras se alejaban.

Era como si le pidiera con los ojos``Ven con nosotros. Salta al agua y vayamos juntos a casa´´, pero, aunque deseara hacerlo, aunque no le gustara la gente con la que se quedaba, no podía. Y Ragnar, finalmente, le dio la espalda y comenzó a manejar la nave, alejándose de allí mientras Athelstan volvía al campamento.

…...

No fue difícil relacionarse con los otros hombres del campamento. Sabían que hablaba el idioma de los sajones, pero su señor no les había dicho porqué, así que solo conversaban y cazaban juntos, esperando el momento en el que tuvieran que volver a negociar.

No se juntaba nunca con Horik ni con sus hombres de más confianza. Después de todo, notaba como este tampoco lo tragaba, así que, ¿para qué forzar las cosas entre ellos? Solo lo quería de traductor y eso era lo que iba a hacer por él. Mientras más estuvieran separados, menos problemas tendrían cuando tuvieran que tratarse.

Así que, cuando aquel día los hombres encargados de la comida le dijeron que iban a salir a cazar de nuevo y si quería acompañarlos, no dudó en decirles que sí.

Después de todo, la mayoría del tiempo solo hablaban entre ellos. Eran tantos llendo juntos que las grandes presas les oían llegar y tenían que conformarse con pájaros y pequeños roedores, a los cuales hacían salir de sus escondites cuando se acercaban.

Parecía ser un día normal más. Hasta que voló la primera flecha.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban sufriendo un ataque, los hombres salieron en estampida y Athelstan intentó ir en zig zag, pues era la mejor forma para que no consiguieran darle. De ir recto, el arquero podía saber donde iba a estar y disparar antes de que él pasara. De ese modo, le costaba mucho más darle si no tenía mucha experiencia. Eso se lo había indicado Torstein, que era, prácticamente, el único arquero con el que habían contado.

Los hombres que lo acompañaban comenzaron a caer a su alrededor. Pero, en aquellos momentos, no podía preocuparse por ellos. Tenía que preocuparse por su propio pellejo y, una vez a salvo, entonces podría preocuparse por los demás. Una más de las lecciones de Ragnar.

No supo cuanto corrió, pero daba igual. Nada parecía suficiente, seguía teniendo la impresión de que lo perseguían y, por tanto, no dejó de correr y correr hasta pasadas unas horas. Salió de entre los arboles, corrió a través de un río y en un campo abierto, donde había un desnivel de tierra, donde se detuvo a descansar con la espalda apoyada en ese desnivel, que impediría que alguien lo viera desde detrás de él y podía vigilar su frente.

La cara de Ragnar, preguntándole si de verdad quería hacer aquello, quedarse en esa tierra, saltó ante sus ojos, recordando como este le había observado fijamente, preocupado por él. Había temido que algo como aquello pasara. Pero...¿cómo iban ellos a suponer que los atacarían cuando Ragnar ya había estado negociando con su rey? Habían dado por sentado que, con la idea de negociar, no habría riesgo, pero habían estado equivocados.

Los sajones debieron haber descubierto que la mitad de sus hombres se habían ido. Como lo habían descubierto era algo que desconocía, pero bien podrían haber estado observando su campamento desde lejos, pues los hombres que tenían vigilando a penas se alejaban desde las estacas que tenían colocadas como defensa en caso de ataque.

Pasó la noche en aquel lugar, tratando de descansar, de tomar fuerzas. Correr durante horas había sido algo que le había pasado factura, ya que, después de todo, aunque hubiera entrenado con el nórdico para la batalla, nadie le había preparado para huir por los bosques como si fuera una liebre. Sin embargo, se despertaba en seguida ante cualquier ruido, temiendo que alguien se acercara a donde estaba echado. Su ropa y cabello oscuro destacaban sobre la hierba clara. Y por mucho que buscara una postura cómoda, nada le hacía sentirse cómodo ante aquella situación.

Cuando consiguió dormir ya era de madrugada, deseando no haber sido tan estupido, sin esperar a que algo como eso ocurriera. Sabía que los sajones no querrían tratos con los nórdicos, pero habían hablado de ello cuando los habían visto fuertes, cuando eran muchos. Al irse la mitad, se habían quedado desprotegidos, habían parecido más débiles y, por tanto, listos para ser atacados y diezmados, sacados de sus tierras.

Debería haberse ido con Ragnar, seguirle en la búsqueda de su familia y volver allí cuando todos se hubieran hecho más fuertes. Tenían el oro suficiente como para poder dejar pasar otro año y, aunque los sajones habrían aprovechado ese tiempo para fortalecerse, ellos también lo habrían hecho.

Para cuando se vino a dar cuenta, despertándose del sueño intranquilo en el que se había sumido, un grupo bastante grande de soldados lo estaban rodeando. No había forma de que no le relacionaran con los nórdicos que les habían ordenado matar, incluso a pesar de haberles hablado en su idioma, así que sabía qué significaba aquello.

Lo golpearon, lo fustigaron con látigos hasta levantarle la piel de la espalda y le hicieron sangrar, colocaron una corona de espinas alrededor de su cabeza y lo crucificaron, clavando los clavos en sus manos y pies como si fuera un nuevo Cristo sacado de entre los nórdicos, observando la pulsera de Ragnar, que no le habían quitado de la muñeca. Y, a pesar de ello, no pudo odiarlos. Sabía que harían aquello con él. Había renunciado a su fe al ir con ellos, al matar a hombres sajones en nombre de otros dioses, así que solo pudo soportar el dolor, gritar y llorar cuando lo sintió, esperando que le clavaran la lanza en el corazón para acabar cuanto antes con su dolor.

De una vez por todas, acabarían con el sacerdote que se había mantenido fiel a un hombre de carne y hueso, a un hombre que adoraba a dioses paganos.

La aparición de su rey le sorprendió, aunque, en aquellos momentos, solo pensó que porqué su presencia detenía su muerte. Permanecer así hacía que el peso de su cuerpo recayera en los clavos, los cuales se clavaban y les desgarraban la piel mientras tenían que soportarlo.

Comenzó a rezar, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en semejante situación. Si iba a reunirse con Dios, tenía demasiadas cosas por las que pedir perdón.

-Bajadlo- ordenó el rey Ecbert con un tono totalmente tranquilo, como si estuviera pidiendo a su sirviente un trozo de carne del plato que tenía delante.

Athelstan, como pudo, lo miró, alucinando, con la respiración acelerada. El dolor lacerante no le dejaba tomar aire de otro modo, y todas las personas que habían esperado ver morir aquel día a un apostata replicaron.

Solo pudo dar gracias a Dios, ¿quién más hubiera obrado semejante milagro?, y, gritando con dolor, soportó que volvieran a colocarle en tierra y sacaran los clavos mientras lo subían al caballo de uno de los hombres del rey. No tendría de otro modo para ser transportado y, con sus heridas y lo débil que se sentía, no tendría fuerzas para llevar a un caballo por sus propios medios.

Esperó, esperanzado, que aquello fuera una señal, del tipo que fuera, para que le permitieran reunirse con Ragnar.

Si el rey quería salvarlo era porque quería saber algo de él y, si era tan curioso como su amigo, estos hombres volverían a encontrarse en algún momento.

 **Fin del capitulo 9**

 **De verdad, en serio, me cae bien Floki. ¿A quién no le va a caer bien cuando esta to loco? Pero, aunque sus locuras me encanten y den cierto aire cómico a las situaciones, si hay un momento donde no podría tragarlo aunque me embarraran la garganta con mantequilla y aceite es cuando se pone tan pesado con Athelstan. Sé que odia a los cristianos tanto como estos los odian a ellos, pero, joder, ¿tiene que estar todo el santo día molestando al pobre chico, que, encima, los esta ayudando? No sé. Si se aburre, que se ponga a tallar algo, pero que lo deje en paz. Los demás bien que lo toleran, ¿por qué no puede hacerlo él también?**

 **En fin...tambien odié cuando Athelstan no se iba con Ragnar. Parece que ocurren cosas malas cuando estos dos se separan y, la verdad, desde que este fue capturado en su monasterio, solo se han separado en los veranos cuando Ragnar hacía sus incursiones en Northumbria. Y, tras casarse con Aslaug, ni eso. Así que algo iba a pasar cuando este decidió quedarse en aquel lugar junto el odioso rey Horik.**

 **Siempre he tenido la impresión de que el tío quería vanagloriarse con la fama de Ragnar y se colocaba a su lado a ver que pillaba. Pero todos sabemos como acabó la segunda temporada, ¿verdad?**

 **Y hablando de temporadas, creo que ninguna de ellas me han cabreado tanto como la 3º. No haré spolier ahora mismo, pues acabaré escribiendo sobre ella, pero, de verdad, ninguna de las temporadas de Vikingos me había puesto tan nerviosa como esta. Pasan demasiadas cosas que no me gustan como para que pueda verla tranquila. Cada vez que pongo un capitulo, acabo resoplando y negando con la cabeza. Es como si estuviera de parto. Esperemos que la cosa mejore o no sé si veré la cuarta, por mucho que me guste.**

 **Os dejo ya y me pongo con el siguiente capitulo, donde Athelstan se coloca frente al rey Ecbert. Ya os podéis imaginar lo que yo creo que pasó entre esos dos, pero, si no, solo tenéis que leerlo.**

 **Manteneos sanos hasta entonces y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas a todos en este nuevo capitulo. No diré nada más ahora, pues ahora mismo solo tengo malas cosas que decir de la temporada 3º, pero me desquitaré cuando tenga que cruzar ese puente. Mientras tanto, solo pensaré como las cosas han podido salir de ese modo.**

 **Disfrutad del capitulo.**

 _ **CAPITULO 10**_

… _ **...**_

La presencia de Athelstan en la corte del rey de Wessex fue tan extraño para sus condes como lo fue para el propio sacerdote, ya que no entendía qué era lo que el rey Ecbert quería de él ni porque lo mantenía a su lado cuando todos sabían que tenía que estar crucificado.

Aun así, notó que, como Ragnar, quería saber cosas: las costumbres de los nórdicos, en qué se diferenciaban sus leyes de las suyas, así que, a regañadientes, tenía que permanecer en la sala del trono, junto a los demás consejeros del rey, mientras este tenía sus audiencias abiertas para su pueblo, escuchando sus problemas y buscando soluciones.

No se sentía cómodo, no quería estar allí, siendo de nuevo el bicho raro en una tierra que no sentía como suya, pero el rey Ecbert era diferente a todos los demás. Al igual que Ragnar, era el único que no parecía juzgarlo por sus creencias y solo quería saber. El ansia de conocimiento abría los ojos a la verdad, ignoraba las etiquetas sociales y religiosas para encontrar la verdad más profunda y, por suerte para él, había conocido a dos hombres fuertes que lo defenderían mientras buscaban esa verdad detrás de las cosas superficiales.

Ahora que estaba junto a él, entendía lo que había querido decir los soldados con que el rey Ecbert se parecía al pagano que había llegado a sus tierras.

Lastima que su hijo no se pareciera tanto a él. El príncipe de Wessex parecía más preocupado por la visión de Dios, que la Iglesia se empeñaba en transmitir, que en lo que podía llegar a conocer del mundo. Solo conocía uno y era el reino de su padre. La ausencia de el sacerdote que había vivido con los nórdicos en la iglesia se había hecho notar y no pensaba permitir que el nombre de su padre apareciera implicado. Así que, de modo tácito, le ordenó que acudiera a la iglesia y rezara como todo el mundo si no quería un final para su vida.

Solo por eso volvió a la iglesia, ya que, en verdad, no sentía ningún deseo. Sus emociones estaban mezcladas. Lo que siempre había creído de Dios y lo que había visto de los dioses nórdicos se mezclaba dentro de él y no le daba paz. Por un lado, creía en uno, pero, por otro lado, había visto a los otros. Todos parecían reales para él y, en consecuencia, no creía realmente en ninguno. Su fidelidad estaba hecha pedazos y trataba de dar equitativamente a cada uno, tratando de encontrar un poco de descanso. Pero...era tan difícil hacer eso...

El rey le había dado unas habitaciones donde podía recuperarse y rezar. Así que eso trató de hacer, rezar en busca de una respuesta, dándose cuenta que le habían quitado la pulsera de Ragnar cuando el rey les había ordenado que lo lavaran.

-Por favor, Señor, escucha mi plegaría. Soy débil. Dame fuerzas, vuelve a entrar en mí, Señor. Cautiváme. Abre mis ojos a la verdad, a tu presencia. ¿Por qué no te muestras ante mí? Quiero volver a sentir tu espíritu santo.

Pero lo único que sacó de semejantes plegarias fue ver la presencia del Diablo en su propio cuarto, llenándole de temor. Quería encontrar un modo de encontrar paz, orden para su espíritu dividido. ¿Por qué se hacía tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía creer en ambas religiones si las había visto, si había vivido con las dos?. Era algo que se escapaba a su comprensión.

…...

Con el paso de los días, sus heridas se curaron, ya no necesitó la ayuda de una muleta y, a pesar de que no se cortó el largo cabello, como debería hacer un monje, se recogió este en una coleta para dejar de dar esa imagen de ``nórdico sanguinario´´ que la gente parecía ver en él cada vez que se cruzaban en su camino, facilitando su trato con la gente del lugar donde ahora vivía. Incluso consiguió pinturas y tinta para transcribir manuscritos, como había hecho en el monasterio de Lindisfarne.

-Tienes un gran don Athelstan- le dijo Ecbert, entrando en el cuarto donde hacía esa copia de documentos, sorprendiéndole.-Creo que es un don divino.

La presencia del rey, a pesar de haberle salvado la vida, lo ponía nervioso. Tenía una forma extraña de mirarle que no le permitía mirarle a su vez durante demasiado tiempo, pero, aun así, se dijo que eran imaginaciones suyas y pretendía parecer tan agradecido como se sentía hacía él.

-Gracias, señor- le dijo, con una risa nerviosa.-Creí que lo había olvidado, pero...Me encanta todo esto. Los pinceles, las pinturas, los colores...No recordaba cuanto añoraba mi trabajo.

-¿Los paganos no tienen nada de esto?

-No. No tienen arte. Y no saben ni leer ni escribir. Solo tienen sus runas.

-Y sus dioses- remarcó el rey.-Odín y Thor, y Freya-. Se rió.- Que extraños debieron parecerte.

-Sus dioses son muy antiguos- se obligó a decir. En cuyo caso, el dios extraño sería su Dios, pues era el nuevo en aquel mundo.-Y a veces no pude evitar ver cierta similitud con nuestro Dios y con su Hijo.

Ecbert lo contempló con atención, como si estuviera contemplando a un extraño animal que jamás hubiera esperado encontrarse, negando con la cabeza como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, solo para acabar diciéndole una cosa:

-Acompañame.

Se sintió inquieto con esa orden, pero no podía negarse a seguirle y sentía curiosidad sobre lo que quería mostrarle. Un hombre como el rey Ecbert parecía tener mil cosas a la vez en la mente y le gustaría conocer una de aquellas cosas.

-Dime sinceramente- le pidió este, cuando ambo se colocaron delante de unos murales que había en palacio.-¿Qué piensas de estas obras?

-Son indescriptiblemente hermosas.

-Pero son paganas- objetó el rey Ecbert, señalandole.-Solo eres un monje, Athelstan, y, sin embargo- le dijo, sonriendo.-Me inspiras confianza. Creo que encuentro un alma gemela en tí.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos, algo que tendría que haberle hecho sentir incomodo. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, no fue así. De verdad, parecía que habían conectado de alguna manera ante su visión más abierta del mundo.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién pintó esas imágenes? ¿Qué gloriosa raza de hombres pudo haber existido para llenar nuestro mundo de tan, como tú has dicho, indescriptiblemente belleza?

-He sabido, señor, que servisteis en la corte del emperador Carlo Magno, que yo también visité. Por consiguiente, no consigo entender que no sepáis lo que yo sé. Estas imágenes fueron pintadas por los romanos. Ellos conquistaron estas tierras hace mucho tiempo. Conquistaron el mundo entero. Pero eran paganos. Adoraban dioses falsos.

El rey Ecbert sonrió, viendo algo nuevo en él.

-Nunca menciones esta conversación a ningún otro hombre de aquí. Ningún otro lo entendería. Tendrían miedo. Han aceptado la interpretación de que, una vez, una raza de gigantes vivió aquí y que no tenemos nada que ver con ellos- le confesó, riendo.

En consecuencia, él se vio forzado a reír nerviosamente también. Tenía la impresión de que aquella conversación era más importante de lo que parecía a simple vista.

-El hecho es, Athelstan, que hemos perdido más conocimientos de los que hemos adquirido. Esos romanos sabían cosas que nosotros nunca sabremos. Sus dioses paganos les permitían dominar el mundo. ¿Y cual es la lección que podemos aprender?

Athelstan lo miró, en busca de esa respuesta.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna. Lo dejó en el aire para que él mismo buscara esa respuesta.

-Ven- le dijo, extendiendo una mano hacía él, indicándole que se acercara hasta que le colocó un brazo en torno a los hombros.-No es lo único que he conseguido de los romanos.¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como eran sus baños?

-No. La verdad es que no, señor- comentó Athelstan, dejándose conducir por este.

La sala era un amplio espacio, lo bastante grande como para que pareciera una de las habitaciones de palacio. Y, en medio de aquella amplia sala, había una enorme piscina de agua caliente, pues veía el vapor ascender desde el agua, contemplando las cuatro columnas que se elevaban desde los cuatro bordes de la misma hasta el techo.

-¿No es sublime?- comentó el rey Ecbert, señalando el lugar.-Los romanos creían en este tipo de baños y eran los conquistadores del mundo entero.

-Es un cuarto impresionante, señor- admitió él, pues sabía que eso era lo que quería escuchar.

-¿Te gustaría probarlo?- le preguntó el rey a su vez, comenzando a desnudarse.

-Eso...¿eso no sería inapropiado, señor?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Por qué? Me he bañado con mis conocidos, con mis condes, mis hombres de confianza, con los altos cargos de la Iglesia... incluso el conde Ragnar a estado en estos baños.

-¿Ragnar se ha bañado aquí?- preguntó. Imposible no poder mostrarse sorprendido por la noticia.

-¿Te sigue importando mucho ese tan Ragnar Lodbrok? ¿Qué relación tenias con él?- le preguntó Ecbert, dejando toda su ropa a un lado y entrando en la piscina.

A regañadientes, Athelstan también comenzó a desnudarse con cierto pudor. El único hombre que le había visto desnudo era Ragnar y, brevemente, la hija de Siggy, que ya estaba muerta.

-He vivido tanto tiempo gracias a Ragnar Lodbrok. Algo lo paró cuando pudo matarme sin impedimentos. Pero no lo hizo. Me llevó con él, me instaló en su casa, me dejó a cargo de sus hijos cuando marchaba y confiaba en mí, dándome la libertad, haciéndome ser un hombre libre que decidió pelear a su lado- admitió.

Pensaba que, si hablaba mientras se desvestía, el rey estaría tan pendiente en la charla que no repararía en su cuerpo. Pero no se percató que la atención de este podía estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo, entrando en la piscina tan rápido como pudo.

-Parece un hombre fascinante, ese Ragnar. Noté algo en él cuando ambos hablamos, pero, con su marcha, no tuvimos más posibilidades de un nuevo encuentro.

Athelstan calló, pues lo que deseaba decir en aquellos momentos era que Ragnar regresaría a Wessex. Cuando se asegurara de que sus hijos estaban a salvo y retomara su hogar, este volvería a aquella tierra y exigiría explicaciones por lo que había ocurrido con los hombres que había dejado atrás. Sin embargo, prefirió decir otra cosa.

-Él solo busca tierras para su gente. Es granjero. Pero tiene una gran mente.

El rey Ecbert, que se había encontrado nadando al otro lado de la piscina, se acercó a él, poniéndole nervioso, asegurándose de que no se viera nada por encima de la superficie del agua.

-Entonces, será inevitable que tengamos un nuevo encuentro, ¿no te parece?- le preguntó este, colocando una mano en su rodilla.

Athelstan carraspeó, sintiéndose un poco incomodo. Aquella cercanía no podía estar bien de ninguna de las maneras.

-¿Qué ocurre, Athelstan? ¿Hay algo que te ponga nervioso?- le preguntó Ecbert, fingiendo inocencia, como si su mano aun no siguiera sobre su pierna.

-No, señor- tuvo que murmurar, viendo con cierto temor que estaban solos en el cuarto.

-Bien. Me alegro. Creo que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos tú y yo. Y no estaría bien que mi presencia te pusiera nervioso- comentó, apartando por fin la mano y permitiéndole respirar.

Mientras el pobre sacerdote pensaba que se había librado de un momento incomodo, Ecbert solo podía sentirse dichoso ante el semejante espécimen que había obtenido para su colección. Un joven sacerdote entregado a Dios, que había vivido entre los paganos hasta conocer sus costumbres, que sabía de la existencia de los romanos y con la belleza tranquila de cualquier muchacha sajona. Desde luego, era una pieza que pensara dejar escapar.

…..

El trabajo de Athelstan copiando manuscritos continuó con el paso de los días. Era lo único que tenía que hacer durante su larga estancia en palacio, sin tener otro lugar al que regresar. Estaba claro que el rey no abriría sus puertas y le diría ``Corre. Puedes volver si quieres con tus queridos paganos´´, así que tenía que ocupar su tiempo como fuera.

Más escenas como la ocurrida en la piscina se habían sucedido. Ecbert se acercaba, pero, cuando pensaba que acabaría lanzándose sobre él, retrocedía, dejándole desconcertado. ¿Eran solo imaginaciones suyas, después de haber vivido con Ragnar? ¿Por qué iba a pensar que otro hombre iba a estar también interesado en él de otra forma que no fuera como lo que representaba, un monje bajo el poder de Dios? Desde luego, su mente no funcionaba como correspondía.

Atemorizado, se dio cuenta que sus alucinaciones continuaban. Incluso había visto que sangre salia de su cabeza, como si aun llevara al rededor de la frente, la corona de espinas que le habían colocado antes de crucificarlo. Incluso los estigmas de sus manos, que ya deberían haberse cerrado, se abrían y, de ellos, brotaba sangre, alterándolo.

-Monje- le llamó el príncipe desde la puerta, sobresaltándolo.-Mi padre desea verte.

El cuarto donde le indicaron como el lugar donde estaba el rey se encontraba en la zona más apartada de palacio, en una torre donde nadie más que el propio rey tenía acceso. Y, sin embargo, a él le indicaban que tenía que ir allí a verle. Desde luego, parecía uno más de aquellos misterios del rey Ecbert, así que, interesado, entró en la habitación solo para admirar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Había estatuas y bustos romanos, así como cientos de manuscritos en ordenados montones en unas lejas en varias partes del cuarto, haciendo que mirara sorprendido a su alrededor.

-Ven aquí- le indicó este, haciendo que se internara en el cuarto.-Mira esto. Creías que solo habían esas pinturas paganas.

No pudo evitar tocar aquellas obras, sintiendo la presencia del rey a su espalda. Pero era superior a sus fuerzas. ¿Quién habría visto jamás todas aquellas obras juntas, excepto el propio rey?

-De todos los objetos romanos, estos son los más preciados- le indicó, poniendo ante sí uno de aquellos manuscritos.-Historias de los Césares. La caída y la ruina de la britania romana, historias de emperadores e imperios. De aquí nacen los sueños, Athelstan- le indicó, haciéndole sonreír.-Es la propia estructura de los sueños. Sabrás leerlo, por supuesto- le indicó, tendiéndole el manuscrito.

Con cuidado, deshizo el hilo que lo mantenía atado y observó este un momento, acabando aquella delicada revisión con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Sí, sé leerlo.

-Bien- le indicó este, también sonriendo.-Por eso te he elegido.

¿Elegido? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Y, para buscar una respuesta, caminó tras el rey Ecbert por la sala, esperando que aclarara aquella afirmación.

-¿Qué queréis decir?- acabó preguntándole.

-Que te he escogido como guardián de estos manuscritos y sus secretos. Quiero que los copies. Tú sabes latín y no muchos lo entienden. Tu trabajo será conservar estas obras y estos fragmentos para la posteridad.

Una tarea muy noble. La iglesia siempre había sido la encargada de proteger obras sagradas. ¿No parecía adecuado que él cuidara de semejante colección, conociendo los sucesos del pasado a través de aquellos papeles?

-Pero, si alguna vez hablas de ello a alguien, dejaré que te crucifiquen.

De nuevo aquellos ojos. Era como si, detrás de aquella imagen simpática que quisiera hacerle llegar a todo el mundo, un monstruo despiadado te observara desde el fondo de sus ojos, dispuesto a saltar sobre alguien ante el menor indicio que no le gustara, haciéndole tragar con nerviosismo. Era casi la misma sensación que daba Ragnar cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Quieres ir de nuevo a los baños, Athelstan?- le preguntó Ecbert, sonriendo de nuevo, como si no acabara de amenazarlo de muerte.-Si vas a comenzar con tu nuevo trabajo cuanto antes, debes de estar limpio antes de ponerte a tocar nada.

-Claro, señor.

Cualquier sugerencia de salir del cuarto en aquellos momentos, cuando su amenaza aun pululaba en el aire, era más que bienvenida, así que lo acompañó hasta la salida, viendo como cerraba la habitación con una llave, que acabó tendiéndole.

-Creo que ahora esto es tuyo- le dijo, con aquella pequeña sonrisa suya, mirándole fijamente.-Yo me pasearé por aquí, pero tú pasaras dentro más horas que nadie.

Sonrió nerviosamente hacía Ecbert, pero se guardó la llave y lo acompañó a los baños. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba cayendo la tarde, le sería imposible empezar el trabajo aquel mismo día, pues eso significaría trabajar con velas y corría el riesgo de que la habitación se incendiara. No podía correr un riesgo semejante con un cuarto con semejantes tesoros. Y así se lo hizo saber al rey.

-Pues, entonces, no habrá problemas para que nos traigan vino- convino este, dando unas palmadas.

La puerta de uno de los extremos del cuarto se abrió y un soldado se asomó al interior.

-¿Desea algo, señor?

-Sí. Trae vino para mi amigo y para mí. Y en bastante cantidad. Hoy hay algo que celebrar- comentó Ecbert, riendo, mientras envolvía sus hombros con un brazo.

Athelstan volvió a sentirse un poco incomodo, pero, con la llegada del vino, eso fue algo que se solucionó rápidamente. La ventaja del vino era que eliminaba pesares y nervios, así que no tardó demasiado en reír junto al rey Ecbert, escuchándole cantar antiguas canciones sobre días de gloria de reyes pasados.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Athelstan?- le preguntó este, viendo como dejaba la copa de vino en la orilla de la piscina, apoyándose en el borde.

-Creo que...he bebido más de la cuenta- murmuró, con una sonrisilla tonta en los labios que era incapaz de eliminar por sus propios medios.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el rey, dejando su copa en el mismo lugar, colocando su mano en la espalda de este, notando como, a pesar de solo parecer preocupado por asegurarse de que estaba bien, aquella mano descendía poco a poco.

-Dime, Athelstan. ¿Cómo te trataban esos paganos? ¿Eran buenos contigo?

-Bueno...algunos no estaban contentos con mi presencia. Pero yo nunca me preocupé por ellos. Ragnar y su familia eran lo suficientemente buenos para que no me preocupara nadie más.

-¿Qué tan bueno fue ese Ragnar contigo?- preguntó, llevando su mano hacía la parte baja de su espalda, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe, comprendiendo que algo parecía haber ocurrido y que no se acabaría solo allí.

Estaba algo atontado por el vino, pero, ¿realmente le dejaría hacer aquello? Pero, si no le dejaba, ¿cumpliría aquella amenaza de dejar que lo crucificaran? No podía saberlo y no podía dejar que su negación le ayudara a descubrirlo, así que solo le dejó hacer, permaneciendo inmóvil.

-Ragnar siempre me prestó atención y lo considero un buen amigo- murmuró.

-¿Qué tan amigos erais? ¿Lo suficiente para que te dejara aquí?

La mano de Ecbert había llegado a su destino mientras había comenzado a colocarse detrás de él, llevando su otra mano a su pecho, explorándolo a placer. Con alivio, comprobó que el contacto no le creaba repugnancia, pues habría apartado sus manos y solo Dios sabría como habría reaccionado este ante su rechazo.

-Yo fui quién... mano del rey que había estado en su pecho descendió hasta su entrepierna, haciéndole saltar cuando tomó su miembro en la mano con una facilidad digna de la experiencia.- Quién decidió quedarse aquí. Pensé que...sería bueno pa...para Ragnar.

-Tienes una piel tan clara, Athelstan- murmuró Ecbert, besando su nuca mientras se posicionaba tras él, haciéndole sentirle contra su parte baja.-Seguro que ese nórdico no pudo resistirse a hacerte algo como esto.

Pero no dijo nada. Era preferible no admitir que así había sido, solo preocupándose por agarrarse al borde de la piscina mientras Ecbert lo tomaba. Después de todo, si cerraba los ojos, y gracias al vino, podía imaginar que estaba entre los brazos de Ragnar.

Trató de contener sus gemidos por los soldados de la puerta, que podrían estar oyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro. Pero, si lo hicieron, no dieron muestras de ello. Y, cuando la mano de Ecbert bombeó más rápido sobre él, notando que este no necesitaba mucho tiempo para alcanzar su propio clímax, recordó la primera noche que había pasado en manos de Ragnar y se dejó ir, apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la piscina, apretando los puños, sintiendo como todo su interior se volvía líquido, su cuerpo perdía su peso...

Ecbert ni siquiera dijo nada cuando terminaron. Simplemente salió del agua y se vistió, saliendo poco después del cuarto.

Seguramente, no había nada que añadir, ya que todo lo que este había querido de él ya lo había obtenido. Lo único que le quedaba a Athelstan era salir del agua y vestirse también, abandonando el cuarto y dirigirse al comedor para la cena.

Con un poco de suerte, nadie tendría porqué saber jamás que era lo que había ocurrido allí.

 **Fin del capitulo 10**

 **No me digáis que Ecbert no tenía pinta de hacer algo así. Parece de esos tipos que se te acercan con sonrisas y buenas palabras, seduciéndote poco a poco, con esas artes que ni siquiera ves que despliega en torno tuyo. Así que así me imaginé que tendría que haber empezado a acercarse a Athelstan. La verdad...desde que vi que invitaba a todo Dios a esa piscina suya, solo pensaba en todos los gérmenes que habría en ese agua. ¡Si hasta Ragnar acabó allí dentro! Su cara fue muy cómica cuando este le invitó a entrar. Estaba claro que eso de meterse desnudo en una bañera gigante con otro hombre no se hacía en Kattegat.**

 **Y, teniendo en cuenta que, cuando lo crucificaron, Ecbert no sabía que Athelstan sabía algo de los romanos o que sabía latín, solo lo quería porque había vivido entre los paganos y que, de algún modo, le llamó la atención. Queramos o no, antes o después, le hizo ``tras tras por detrás´´ a nuestro querido Athelstan. No es que sea una imagen muy agradable para mi, por eso la escena en concreto no es muy larga. Imaginarme al pobre ahí, recibiendo de este, no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar.**

 **Aun con todo, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo y espero que nos sigamos encontrando en el resto de capítulos. Me estoy viendo la 3º temporada, como ya sabéis, así que, si no acabo dándome de cabezazos contra una pared ante cada nuevo capitulo, que esta consiguiendo sacar el tren de vapor que hay en mí, pues no dejo de resoplar, seguiré por aquí para subir el resto de capítulos.**

 **Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo!. Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas a todos. Aquí estamos con el capitulo 11, que corresponde con el capitulo 7 de la 2º temporada. No os doy la tabarra ahora y os dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Por cierto, si el nombre que uso para la princesa de Mercia no se escribe así es porque no tengo ni pajolera idea de como se escribe. No recuerdo que salga aquí, en fanfiction, así que ya me entenderéis cuando escribo su nombre o el de su familia.**

 _ **CAPITULO 11**_

… **...**

Más sucesos como los de la piscina vinieron a continuación. La relación que se fue creando entre Ecbert y Athelstan, para este ultimo, se estaba haciendo muy extraña, pues parecía que el hombre lo buscaba por necesidad cuando podría tener a la mujer que quisiera. No podía poner objeciones, pero, gracias a Dios, podía soportar esos momentos con él. Aunque al principio solo desaparecía tras acabar con él, poco a poco empezó a hablar de cosas que se le pasaba por la mente, con lo que, al final, sus encuentros se convertían en charlas de cama cuando no estaba trabajando en los manuscritos que tanto le estaba gustado revisar, haciéndole sentir que volvía a pertenecer a un lugar.

Incluso con la llegada del rey de Northumbria al reino de Wessex, no pudo evitar mostrarse animado y hablar con buen ánimo al príncipe, exclamando ``Dios salve Inglaterra´´ como el resto de ciudadanos que había a su alrededor. Incluso el mismo príncipe se mostró sorprendido por su energía ante aquel clamor, pero era algo contagioso y, durante un momento, se sintió parte de aquel mundo.

No sabía qué era lo qué quería el rey Ecbert de aquella gente, pero no se iba a inmiscuir en sus asuntos. Cuando se hizo las presentaciones oficiales delante de todo el mundo, él se centró en seguir con su trabajo. Tenía que aprovechar todas las horas de luz con las que podía contar, así que se marchó a la habitación de la que no podía hablar.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa de trabajo, con un manuscrito para traducir y copiar, una corriente de aire, emergida de ninguna parte, removió sus papeles y miró a la ventana. Cogió un trapo, cualquier cosa que impidiera que el aire entrara en el lugar y lo revolviera todo. Y, de repente, un cuervo se posó en la ventana, observándole a través del cristal.

Inconscientemente, pensó en Ragnar, el cuervo era su signo, el signo del dios Odín, los dos pájaros que veían por él encima de sus hombros. Su mera visión lo dejó paralizado, recordando brevemente el lugar donde había vivido.

Solo pensar en Ragnar le trajo una sonrisa en los labios, pero, tenía que volver al trabajo. Tenía que centrarse en los documentos que tenía que escribir.

…...

Por fin entendió qué era lo que quería el rey Ecbert de su vecino de Northumbria. A parte de conseguir un aliado para repeler los ataques de los nórdicos, también unían sus reinos a través del matrimonio, pues unirían sus casas a través de la boda entre el príncipe de Wessex con su hija, la princesa Judit.

No es que fuera una boda deseada. Al menos, no se veía alegría alguna en el rostro de la princesa Judit. Sin embargo, el príncipe parecía bastante contento. No solo ganaba una esposa, lo cual ya le tocaba por edad, si no que, en el futuro, sus hijos gobernarían Wessex y Northumbria por propio derecho. No podía pedir algo tan beneficioso. Siempre era mejor unirse por matrimonio que comenzar una guerra que los destrozaría a todos.

No supuso un gran cambio en realidad. La única diferencia que había a como vivían antes era que la princesa Judit ahora residía con ellos, teniendo que acompañar a su esposo a todas partes, como si fuera alguna clase de sombre de este. No hablaba a no ser que alguien le hablara a ella primero y a penas comía cuando estaban todos sentados en la mesa.

Lo único que marcó una nueva diferencia en su rutinaria vida, fue una visita inesperada.

-Siempre andas con retraso- le dijo el príncipe, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cuando llegó a la plataforma exterior que el rey utilizaba para recibir a sus invitados.

-Eso es cierto- comentó, colocándose junto a él y su esposa.-Tengo trabajo para una eternidad. ¿Quién viene?

-La princesa Cuentriz, la hija de Ohfa.

-¿El rey de Mercia?

-Lo era, antes de morir.

-¿No viene su hijo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Es que no sabes nada? Cuentriz mató a su hermano, el heredero de Ohfa, y ahora el reino entero se debate en luchas dinásticas. Todo el mundo se mata entre sí.

-Supongo que el rey Ecbert no querrá involucrarse en tan tremendas luchas internas- aseguró Athelstan, contemplando a la mujer que acababa de llegar en caballo hasta sus puertas.

-Claro que no. Mi padre no siente el menor interés por lo que ocurre en nuestro reino vecino. Que, además, es el más extenso, importante y rico de toda Inglaterra- le indicó, mirando fijamente al sacerdote, aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

Athelstan tuvo que bajar la mirada, frunciendo los labios. Lo comprendía. No hacía falta que fuera tan sarcástico. Pero, ¿en verdad era necesario ampliar tanto el reino de Wessex? ¿Para qué quería el rey tantos territorios de golpe?

-Así que, esa es nuestra fratricida y asesina de masas- comentó, señalando a esta con la cabeza.

El rey le dio la bienvenida, como con casi todos aquellos que llegaban a cruzar sus puertas y, por supuesto, se dió una comida en su honor, donde todos los representantes importantes del reino estaban sentados a la mesa. E, indudablemente, el rey Ecbert también lo quería a él en esta. Fue algo divertido ver como la princesa dijo delante de todo el mundo que no comía carne, que mataba. Incluso él, en uno de los extremos de la mesa, no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo.

Pero, en consecuencia, no pudo evitar llamar su atención.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó esta, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Athelstan. Era un monje de Lindisfarne.

-Un monje- comentó esta, pareciendo impresionada por su presencia allí.

-Athelstan fue capturado por los nórdicos- comentó el rey Ecbert, aunque él no había querido comentarlo.-Ha vivido entre ellos. Conoce muy bien su estilo de vida pagano- pareciendo complacer a la princesa con esa información.

-He oído que los paganos sacrifican seres humanos, ¿es cierto? ¿De verdad lo hacen?

-Cada 9 años, sí- admitió.-Así es. Para complacer a sus dioses.

-¿Y van desnudos? Me han contado que hacen el amor con quién quieren y que les es desconocida la idea de la fidelidad.

-Ellos tienen una ética distinta a la nuestra.

-¿No es más natural?- le preguntó la princesa, aun sonriendo hacía él.

-Yo...-murmuró.

Las palabras de esta lo rodearon, como si se lo susurrara por todas partes, como si sus manos le acariciaran. Tenía demasiados recuerdos en la mente de haber gozado el amor físico. Recuerdos con Ragnar, con la hija de Siggy y, últimamente, con Ecbert. ¿Cómo podía contestarle negativamente a ello, aunque fuera vestido como un monje? Y, sobretodo, aun con aquellas palabras aun rodeándolo, como si trataran de seducirle.

-Yo...-volvió a murmurar, aferrándose a su cruz, la cual le había regalado el rey Ecbert.-Solo puedo decir que es distinta.

-¡Qué aburrido eres!- dijo, lanzándole un trozo de verdura, aun con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-Me conmocionó la muerte de vuestro hermano- intervino el rey Ecbert, llamando la atención de esta.

-No os preocupéis por mi hermano.¿No sabéis que el Papa ya lo ha hecho santo? Santo Quenel. Parece ser que llevó una vida ejemplar- comentó esta, riéndose.

-¿Queréis decir que no era totalmente virtuoso?- le preguntó Ecbert, a medio bocado.

-Me violó cuando tenía 12 años-. Aquella confesión atragantó al arzobispo.-Así que ya os haréis una idea.

La conversación pasó en aquel punto a temas políticos, porqué el rey Ecbert la había hecho venir hasta allí. Estaba claro que quería participar en la guerra de Mercia y ayudar a esta a obtener el trono. Incluso el rey le ofreció la compañía de su hijo, el príncipe, para ayudarla en su campaña. Al igual que quería contratar algunos nórdicos para acabar con sus luchas.

-Quiero conocer a esos nórdicos, de cuya destreza en todo he oído hablar sin parar. Parece que ahora nadie habla de otra cosa.

-Bien. Pues bebamos. Por la princesa Cuentriz y la conquista de Mercia- brindó el rey Ecbert.

En silencio, Athelstan no brindó, solo tomó un trago de su copa, pues todo aquello solo le hacía pensar en más problemas, tanto para el reino como para todos los demás.

…...

Días después, cuando volvía a estar en el cuarto del que no podía hablar, transcribiendo unos documentos, el rey Ecbert se presentó en la habitación. No era algo que no soliera hacer normalmente, pero, aquel día, entró diciendo algo que lo sobresaltó.

-Tus amigos han vuelto.

-¿Mis...amigos?- le preguntó con precaución, viéndole caminar a su alrededor.

-Una gran flota de nórdicos han desembarcado en Wessex. Y me han dicho que uno de los barcos lleva la bandera con el cuervo de Ragnar Lodbrok.

No pudo evitar sentir una bola de emoción explotara por él, llegando a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Pero intentó que nada se reflejara en su rostro, sabiendo que el rey Ecbert lo observaba con atención.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?- le preguntó a este, notando que ambos, cuando se colocaron junto al otro, no podían mirarse.

-Espero negociar con Ragnar. Cuando nos conocimos, me pareció...diferente. Inteligente.

-Atenderá a razones- aseguró Athelstan, sonriendo. Si Ragnar y Ecbert conseguían llevarse bien, eso ayudaría a su paz espiritual.

-Bien- afirmó el rey.

La mano de este se posó sobre sus hombros, acariciándole lentamente, poniéndole nervioso de nuevo.

-Pero, si no, lucharé contra él. Ya he enviado un mensaje al rey Aelle pidiéndome que me envíe guerreros, según nuestro tratado- le susurró, asustándole cada vez más con cada una de sus palabras. -Pase lo que pase, no seré derrotado.

¡Dios! ¿Qué podía decir de aquello? Estaba seguro de que este cumpliría su amenaza si no conseguía llegar con Ragnar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambas partes. No quería que ninguno de los dos dañara al otro, pero, todo dependía de ellos mismos, de lo que hablaran, de cuan deseoso estuviera Ragnar de colocar a su gente en aquel reino para negociar con Ecbert.

Tratando de controlar sus nervioso, siguió trabajando en los documentos que tenía delante, diciéndose que, por el momento, él no podía hacer nada por ellos. Pero, incluso diciéndose que estaba tranquilo, una gran gota de tinta estropeó su trabajo y su tapadera. Claro que estaba inquieto por esa reunión, pidiendo que todo se resolviera sin conflictos de por medio. Lo deseaba con todo su corazón. Del mismo modo que deseaba volver a ver a Ragnar. Había pasado todo el otoño y el invierno, al igual que parte de la primavera sin saber de él.¿Cómo no iba a querer verlo?

…...

El rey quería saber qué habría hecho César ante una situación como aquella. Había enviado a su hijo de emisario para hablar con Ragnar, pero, inesperadamente, estos habían sido atacados cuando habían abandonado el campamento, solo dejando con vida al príncipe de Wessex. Y, desde luego, después de aquello, el rey no pensaba parlamentar más. Quería escuchar como batallaba César, como colocaba a sus hombres para obtener la victoria. E, inevitablemente, Athelstan tenía que leer todo cuanto este le pidiera.

-Debemos combatir contra Ragnar Lodbrok y sus aliados- le recordó el rey Ecbert, apartándose de su lado, donde se había detenido.

-No puedo creer que Ragnar no desee negociar- tuvo que apelar Athelstan por él, poniéndose en pie de golpe.-Le conozco bien. Él busca tierras, tierras de cultivo para su pueblo.

-Sus hombres mataron a todos mis enviados- le recordó el rey Ecbert, volviéndose hacía él con las manos estiradas, como si dijera``no me eches la culpa a mi por esto´´.-Solo dejaron vivo a mi hijo y con eso me enviaron un mensaje claro y simple.

-¿Por qué no me enviáis a hablar con él?- le preguntó, deseando que le diera ese permiso.

El rey lo observó con atención, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Tú ya eres demasiado querido por mí. E importante- le respondió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.-Y, por eso, creo que te matarían.

Tras esas palabras, se dió la vuelta para abandonar el cuarto, pero las palabras de Athelstan quisieron detenerle.

-¿Cuando? ¿Cuando atacaréis?

-En cuanto regrese el rey Aelle con sus guerreros-dijo, deteniéndose y volviéndose hacía él.-Estoy seguro que preferirías que Ragnar y yo firmáramos la paz, así estarías en paz contigo mismo.

Aquello lo dejó sin palabras, pues era lo que él mismo ya creía, así que solo permitió que este abandonara el cuarto mientras se volvía a sentar en su asiento, sintiéndose abatido. Si el rey Ecbert ya estaba esperando al rey Aelle, eso solo podía significar que estaba totalmente listo para pelear contra él. Si Ragnar no traía una fuerza considerable, estarían a merced de los planes bélicos del rey de Wessex. Y, en silencio, solo pudo rezar para que no ocurriera una desgracia.

-Ayudame, Señor.¿Quienes son esos dioses que por las noches me quitan la paz? Odín, Thor, Freya...Tú nos enseñaste a no adorar a falsos dioses, pero los he visto- confesó, torturado consigo mismo por todos aquellos dioses que habitaban en él.-He visto a Thor en el cielo, he visto las chispas de su yunque, el océano agitarse con su ira...¿Por qué es falso aquello que vi con mis propios ojos?- preguntó con desesperación, mirando el techo.-¿Las cosas en las que...cree Ragnar?- acabó por preguntar.

Solo con la mención de su nombre, su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho con emoción. Su imagen en su mente le traía alegría. Y pesar al pensar en lo que se avecinaba. El rey de Wessex también había sido bueno con él y eso lo mantenía entre dos bandos.

-Pase lo que pase- le rogó.-No permitas que Ragnar muera. Ni el rey Ecbert.

…...

Que masacre. Que desperdicio de vidas, fue lo primero que pensó Athelstan cuando le permitieron ir a lo que había sido el campo de batalla. Quería ver si Ragnar se encontraba entre los caídos cuando se enteró que las fuerzas sajonas habían ganado aquella batalla, haciendo huir a los pocos nórdicos que habían quedado con vida, aunque había dicho que ayudaría a dar la extremaunción a aquellos de sus hombres que aun estaban agonizando, pues faltarían hombres para ello.

Ni siquiera cuando había acompañado a Ragnar a aquella tierra había visto tantos cuerpos. Desde luego, Ragnar había venido con muchos hombres, al igual que el rey Ecbert había unido fuerzas con el rey Aelle, aumentando su fuerza en el combate.

Cuando un soldado estuvo a punto de rematar a uno de los caídos nórdicos, lo detuvo, reconociendo a Rollo en el acto. El enorme vikingo era imposible de confundir y, si aun seguía con vida, nadie lo iba a matar delante de él. No mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Corrió hacía él, revisando sus heridas, y, desde luego, otro hombre en su misma situación ya hubiera perecido.

-¡Athelstan!- le llamó el rey Ecbert, cuando le vio arrodillado junto a un cuerpo.-¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Le conoces?!

-Yo sé quién es- afirmó el rey Aelle, que, al igual que Ecbert, iba a caballo por el campo de batalla.-Se llama Rollo. Es hermano de Ragnar Lodbrok. Le bautizamos, pero dio lo mismo.

-Es una desgracia que haya muerto- comentó el rey de Wessex.

-¡No! ¡Aun está vivo!

-¡Padre, este es un hombre importante! ¡A ver si puede salvarlo!- gritó el rey Ecbert, llamando a uno de los monjes sanadores.

-Esta mal herido. Ahí-le indicó Athelstan, sin querer apartarse de su lado.

Si podía ayudar, lo iba a hacer. Lo que menos deseaba era haber encontrado a Rollo para que este fuera a morir en sus brazos. Ni Dios ni sus dioses podían haber formado un plan tan cruel como aquel. No podría aceptarlo.

Observó lo que Rollo estaba observando. Pero los cuervos que sobrevolaban el campo de batalla podían ser simples cuervos que querían alimentarse de los muertos o enviados de Odín, las valkirias, que hubieran descendido a la tierra a buscar las almas de los guerreros para llevárselas al Valhalla.

Solo esperó que no quisieran llevarse a ese hombre también.

Lo llevaron en un carro hacía la ciudad, en un carro donde Athelstan también viajó, queriendo estar pendiente de él en todo momento. Y, cuando el rey comenzó a celebrar su victoria frente a los nórdicos, aprovechó el tumulto, sabiendo que nadie notaria su ausencia, para ir a ver a Rollo en el rincón del patio donde llevaban a los enfermos.

El aire olía a muerte, la mayoría de los hombres que había en aquel lugar no pasarían de aquella noche, otros estaban tullidos de por vida. Habían tenido que cortar miembros infectados y los encargados de cambiar las vendas y limpiar las heridas tiraban la sangre al suelo, oscureciendo la tierra de los alrededores de aquel barracón, como si hicieran un cerco alrededor para que nadie se acercara.

Nadie parecía estar pendiente al nórdico, así que fue fácil llegar a él.

-Rollo- lo llamó, sentándose en su cama.-¡Rollo!

-Sacerdote- comentó este, pareciendo sorprendido, tratando de alzar el rostro hacía él.-Te veo- comento, pareciendo enfadado( **¿Soy la única que pensó en ``Avatar´´ al oír esa frase?** ).-Horik dijo la verdad. Nos traicionaste.

¿Traición? ¿Eso dijo el rey Horik? ¿Todo el mundo pensaba que los había abandonado para ir con el enemigo? Tendría que hablar con Ragnar. Se hacía necesario cada vez más hablar con él.

Este alzó su enorme mano, que podría abarcar su cabeza, hasta su mejilla, sorprendiéndole y dejándole paralizado frente a él, en el borde de su cama, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos que no se parecían en nada a los de su hermano. Y parecía lo correcto, pues Ragnar y Rollo eran dos hombres completamente diferentes.

-En este momento, si tuviera fuerzas, te mataría- afirmó, rodeando su cuello con facilidad.

Instintivamente llevó sus manos a esa enorme mano que lo rodeaba, pero, como este bien había dicho, aunque pudiera cortarle el aliento, no le dejaba tanto sin aire como para matarlo, consiguiendo que lo soltara y temiera lo que los demás hombres estuvieran pensando de él.

Para cuando volvió al palacio, tras saber que el rey Ecbert había terminado su fiesta con su consuegro, su hijo y otros hombres en la piscina, fue al cuarto del que no podía hablar, queriendo concentrarse en otra cosa, pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera las palabras que Rollo le había dedicado, pero eso se hizo imposible y no se sorprendió cuando el rey entró en el cuarto.

-Irás a ver a los nórdicos como emisario- le informó este, a penas dando unos pasos hacía el interior de la habitación, viendo como Athelstan se ponía en pie en el acto, emocionado por esas noticias.- No ha sido mi decisión. Todos se han empeñado en ello- murmuró, mirando al suelo.

-Puede estar tranquilo, señor. No le defraudaré- le aseguró el sacerdote, sonriendo con buen ánimo.

Pero, en vez de recibir otra tácita sonrisa por parte de este, solo vio como el rey Ecbert alzaba la vista y caminaba rápidamente hacía él hasta sujetar sus hombros entre sus manos.

-No, tú no podrías defraudarme. Pero tienes que tener cuidado. No podría tolerar que murieras. No permitas que nadie que pueda hacerte daño se acerque a tí. Y tienes que volver, ¿me oyes? Tienes que volver aquí- le informó este con urgencia, casi agitándolo.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Athelstan fue asentir, pero no perdió tiempo en buscar cualquier modo de transporte para ir al campamento de los nórdicos. Ahora que sabía que podía ir, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que aun no sabía como no había roto su pecho y había caído a sus pies. Ver de nuevo a estos, con los que había convivido. Volver a ver a Ragnar... Nadie podría haber hecho desaparecer la sonrisa de su cara mientras se dirigía hacía aquel lugar.

…...

-Hola, Bjorn- saludó, reconociendo al joven cuando llegó al campamento, aun sonriendo, con las riendas de su mula entre las manos, lo único que había encontrado como medio de transporte.-¿Me recuerdas?

-Claro que te recuerdo- afirmó este.-Quise matarte cuando solo era un niño. Y luego te quise.

¡Que bien se sentía aquella pobre afirmación! Él también los había querido, tanto a él como a su hermana, al igual que a su madre, incluso cuando ellos se habían marchado, abandonando a Ragnar y dejándole en manos de Aslaug.

-Sé que adoras a tu tío.¡Quiero que sepáis que Rollo sigue vivo!- exclamó, para que todos lo oyeran. -Esta herido, pero vive, y está siendo atendido. Rey Horik- saludó Athelstan a este, con cierto sarcasmo.

¿Cómo había podido decir aquel hombre que los había traicionado?

-¿Por qué has venido, Athelstan?- le preguntó Lagertha, que también estaba allí.-¿Has escapado?

-He venido a hablar con vosotros.

-Te envía el rey Ecbert- se atrevió a acusarlo el rey Horik.-Cumples sus ordenes, eres uno de ellos.

-Él quiere ofreceros la paz- trató de hacerles entender.-Quiere hablaros de muchas cosas. Cosas buenas.

-Ya. Y luego matarnos- siguió diciendo Horik.

-No, no hará eso. Lo juro. Sé como es.

-Eres su perro. Le lames la mano. Le lames el trasero- siguió diciendo el rey, haciendo que los hombres de su alrededor rieran.

-Me gustan mucho tus ropas nuevas, Athelstan- comentó Floki, el que menos deseaba que hablara en aquellos momentos.-Y tu pelo. Muy bonito.

-¿Está dispuesto a entregarnos a un rehén?- le preguntó Lagertha, la única que parecía hablar de lo que le había llevado allí, sin buscar mofarse de él.

-Sí. Quiere garantizaros, de cualquier forma, sus buenas intenciones.

-Nos reuniremos con él- afirmó la mujer guerrera.

-¿Quién eres para decidir?- le preguntó Horik.

-No hace falta que vengas. Iremos Ragnar y yo. Y si Ecbert quiere matarnos, que así sea.

-Le llevaré vuestra respuesta- afirmó Athelstan, cogiendo las riendas de su mula, dándose media vuelta para salir del campamento, sintiéndose algo abatido.

Ni siquiera había visto a Ragnar y estaba comprobando que todos parecían haber creído lo que Horik les había dicho sobre él.

-Yo te acompañaré- dijo Ragnar, apareciendo de repente entre la gente.-Parte del camino.

La sonrisa en el rostro del sacerdote se abrió paso antes de que pudiera ser consciente de ello, comenzando a andar para alejarse de la gente mientras el nórdico le seguía, queriendo hablar donde nadie más les oyera.

La mano de Ragnar se colocó sobre su hombro, acercándole a él, y fue como sentir si hubiera vuelto al lugar que le correspondía, el lugar que había sido hecho para él.

-Me alegro de verte- le dijo el rubio, mirándole en todo momento, haciendo que, por un momento, se perdiera en sus ojos antes de volver su atención al camino.-Temía que estuvieras muerto.

-En ocasiones, he deseado estarlo- admitió.-Me sentí desesperado.

-¿Y has vuelto a tu fe?- le preguntó este, cojeando a su lado.-¿Y renunciado a la nuestra?

-Ojala fuera tan fácil- le dijo, mirándole un momento antes de contestar.-En la suave lluvia oigo a mi Dios, pero, en los truenos, oigo a Thor. Esa es mi agonía- le confesó, mirándole en todas las ocasiones en las que el difícil camino le permitía.

-Espero que, algún día, nuestros dioses se hagan amigos.

Oh. También él lo esperaba, a pesar de saber que era algo imposible. Pensar que, al morir, ambos irían a lugares distintos solo porque no adoraban a los mismos dioses era algo que le inquietaba. La eternidad era demasiado grande para permanecer toda ella sin poder verle.

-Quiero devolverte una cosa- le dijo este, con aquella sonrisilla suya que siempre le dedicaba.

Y quitándose un brazalete de la muñeca, se la colocó a él en su propia muñeca, sin perderle de vista en ningún momento. Verla allí sabía lo que significaba, lo que significaba para Ragnar. Y, en cierta forma, quería verla allí donde estaba ahora, pero, también preferiría no verla. ¿Estaba pensando locuras?

-Ahora puedes irte- le indicó el rubio.-Pero nos veremos pronto- afirmó, apretando su hombro con cariño, encogiéndole el corazón.

-Gracias, amigo mío- le respondió, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dejarlo allí fue como ir colocando piedras en su corazón. Con cada nuevo paso, una nueva piedra se posaba en su corazón, haciéndole cada vez más difícil el alejarse de él. Pero lo había prometido. Volvería a Wessex y tenía que informar de lo que se había decidido en aquel lugar.

Así que solo pudo permanecer junto al rey Ecbert cuando los nórdicos llegaron para parlamentar. Iban Bjorn, Lagertha, Horik, el hijo de este y, por supuesto, Ragnar, sabiendo que Athelstan tendría que ser el encargado de traducir durante toda la conversación, haciéndole saber a ambas partes qué era lo que la otra pedía a cambio.

De manera sorprendente, fue bastante fácil para ambas partes llegar a un acuerdo y aquello, para Athelstan, que se encontraba entre ambos, fue un gran alivio. No hubo demasiadas discusiones, quedaron claras ambas partes del acuerdo y el rehén que se había entregado a los nórdicos, el rey Aelle, fue puesto en libertad sin el menor rasguño y solo un ligero malestar por haber tenido que permanecer en el campamento pagano.

Rollo fue devuelto con los suyos, así como el pago de oro y plata convenido, observando todo esto desde un caballo que el rey había querido que utilizara, como el sacerdote se encontraba, asegurándose de que todo fuera bien. Lo que menos quería era que estallara una refriega en el peor momento y todos los planes se vinieran a bajo, comenzando una nueva guerra.

-¡Los guerreros que vayan a combatir por la princesa Cuentriz, que vengan aquí!- los llamó, pues aquel era uno de los puntos del tratado, observando como un grupo de hombres se reunía ante él.

-Me llevo a mi hermano a casa- le informó Ragnar, colocándose junto a él, mientras aun seguía montado, sujetando al animal.-¿Volverás con nosotros o te quedarás aquí, con tu pueblo?- le acabó preguntando este.

Athelstan echó un pequeño vistazo a su espalda, pero, en seguida, sus ojos volvieron hacía Ragnar, que lo observaba fijamente.

-Yo quiero que vuelvas- aseguró Ragnar, sujetándose a su rodilla, haciendo que su piel ardiera incluso a través de sus ropas.

Miró el campamento nórdico y volvió los ojos hacía el rubio, sin poder evitar sonreír débilmente ante aquellas palabras, que tanto había deseado oír. Pero no podía decir nada allí, arriesgándose a que los soldados a su espalda le oyeran. Esperó a que sus ojos hablaran lo suficiente, pues Ragnar también le sonrió a su vez.

Tenía que volver para llevar a los hombres, así que se despidieron, volviendo hacía Wessex. La princesa de Mercia esperaba a esos hombres y sería mejor no hacerla esperar.

No fue difícil que ignoraran su presencia mientras esta se entretenía con sus nuevos hombres, llendo al cuarto del que no podía hablar y dejando allí la cruz que el rey Ecbert le había dado, junto con la llave, sabiendo que solo este entraría allí y entendería el mensaje cuando viera aquellos objetos en el cuarto. Si le decía claramente que se marchaba, lo detendría.

Estaba seguro de que lo quería para más que traducir manuscritos, eso ambos los sabían. Pero, si había llegado a conocerlo mínimamente, debería saber ya que su lugar estaba también al lado de Ragnar y que, de momento, aquello no cambiaría por nadie. Ni siquiera por uno de los reyes del país que le dió la vida. Ahora su hogar estaba en Kattegat, junto a Ragnar, junto a su familia y sus dioses.

Si hasta Aslaug y Torstein le dieron la bienvenida, al llegar a casa, con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba claro que no podía estar tan equivocado con aquella decisión, ¿verdad?

 **Fin del capitulo 11**

 **Sí, lo sé. Este capitulo ha sido mucho más largo. Pero hay una buena razón. Normalmente hago los capítulos compaginándolos con los de la temporada. Si un capitulo se me queda corto, meto dos. Pero esta vez, como en el capitul no hay muchas cosas, y tampoco quería centrarme en todo lo que Ecbert le hiciera a Athelstan, metí también el capitulo 9 y, ¡demonios! Hay pasan muchas cosas.**

 **Os juro que hubiera matado a Horik cuando empezó a burlarse de Athelstan.¡¿Lo acusa injustamente y encima se burla?! ¡Hachazo entre las cejas y ya no se reiría tanto! Para mí, ese hombre era un estorbo, un ser inútil que solo servia para liarlo todo. Al principio, parecía tener luces, pero rápidamente, con sus estúpidas decisiones, empezó a demostrar que no, que a penas tenía seso y, la verdad, no sé como llegó a ser rey. Recuerdo que fue algo de matando gente. Pero vamos, que si hubiera dependido de una partida de ajedrez, este no huele un trono en su vida.**

 **Y Floki... Vale, macho. Sabemos que te caen mal los cristianos, pero deja al chaval en paz de una puta vez. Aunque solo sea porque le cae bien a tu mujer, joder. Es muy pesado. Me encanta que este loco, ese tipo de personajes dan vidilla a las series, pero se está pasando ya con el buling que le esta haciendo al muchacho. Entre el tamaño de Athelstan y lo gigantes que son ellos, parece que un chico de bachillerato se esta burlando de uno de la E.S.O**

 **¿Y qué me decís de ese momento donde Ragnar le pide que regrese con ellos? Yo estaba pensando en mi casa ``¡Dí que sí, dí que sí, dí que sí!´´. Ni una proposición de matrimonio me habría emocionado tanto. El cariño que nuestro querido nórdico le muestra a nuestro adorable sacerdote no lo ha visto Aslaug con ella ni en su mejor día. Como mucho, se parece a ese amor que Ragnar demostraba a Lagertha al principio. ¡¿Cómo no vamos a ver yaoi aquí cuando tienen todas estas salidas?! ¡Mi corazón de fujoshi no creo que pueda soportarlo! ¡Quiero un Ova, o un especial, donde se cumplan los sueños de la mayoría de fans femeninas! ¡Productores, danos ese gusto! ¡POR FAVOR!**

 **Pero ya no digo nada más. Empezaré con el ultimo capitulo de la 2º temporada y, de ahí, a la 3º de cabeza.**

 **Como siempre, ya sabéis: Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Os saludo de nuevo en este nuevo capitulo, que entendería el capitulo 10 de la 2º temporada. Os dejo con la historia y ya hablaremos luego.**

 _ **CAPITULO 12**_

…...

Tras volver a Kattegat con el acuerdo del rey Ecbert bajo el brazo, el rey Horik quiso traer a su familia a la ciudad para celebrar, con lo que, por orden de importancia, Ragnar tenía que dejar su silla a este y a su esposa dentro de su gran casa, viendo como Horik no perdía tiempo de dar un discurso delante de todo el mundo, diciendo claramente que él y Ragnar se unirían, pues Ragnar tenía muchos hijos y él unas cuantas hijas.

Athelstan, que se encontraba de pie detrás de Aslaug y los niños, pensaba que se estaba poniendo medallas que no le correspondían, pero no podían hacer nada. Él era el rey y si Ragnar quería seguir llevándose bien con él, tenía que dejarlo hablar.

E, inmediatamente después de aquella charla sobre la union y la familia, la fiesta comenzó, empezando a correr la cerveza y la música llenó el amplio salón. Ragnar maquinaba algo, pero no quería decir qué exactamente, pues decía que aun había cosas que tenían que ponerse en marcha para que él hiciera sus movimientos.

Y, al instante, supo que algo pasaba con Horik. Había engañado a Ragnar una vez diciendo que él le había traicionado, aliándose con los sajones, y sabía que este solo quería pelear contra Ecbert. Bien podría ser que estuviera tramando algo contra Ragnar. Y, como siempre que algo así parecía ocurrir, se quedó cerca, pero no preguntó nada más. Cuando llegara el momento, el nórdico le diría lo que tenía que saber y se haría lo que se tuviera que hacer. Floki parecía estar implicado en lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero, desde luego, él no iría a preguntarle de qué se trataba.

Para su frustración, Athelstan se lo encontró en la fiesta-banquete que tuvo lugar en el gran salón cuando comenzó a caer la noche y, aunque toleraba al hombre cuando estaban con todos los demás, no podía negar que le tenía cierto temor cuando se lo encontraba a solas.

-¿Por qué has vuelto, sacerdote?- le preguntó este, parado frente a él, mirándole con disgusto.-Nadie te quiere aquí.

Trató de ignorarlo, pero, cuando trató de pasar por su lado, Floki le cortó el paso, señalandole con el dedo mientras seguía hablando.

-Traicionaste a los dioses. Nos traicionaste a todos- siguió acusándolo, sin saber qué decirle. Después de todo, él seguía sintiéndose entre dos bandos.-Por tu culpa, Rollo va a morir.

Sus palabras lo afectaron más de lo que deberían, tal vez debido a que ya llevaba unas cuantas copas encima y él mismo ya se había sentido un poco culpable. Pero, en vez de hablar con este, tratando de defenderse de las acusaciones, prefirió marcharse, alejarse de aquel tipo y refugiarse en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarlo. Lo que menos necesitaba era que siguieran echándole la culpa de cosas que habían escapado a su control.

Era preferible dejar aquellos pensamientos para cuando estuviera más cuerdo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la mañana, la fiesta continuaba y los hombres comenzaron a jugar fuera. Estaban Bjorn, Torstein, Floki, el hijo del rey Horik, Ragnar y él. Y el juego era bastante simple: había que meter una moneda dentro de un cubo. Ese simple juego era lo bastante entretenido como para olvidar las penas y arrancaban risas entre los jugadores. Incluso Athelstan se mostró indignado cuando Floki hizo trampa y cogió su moneda en el aire. ¡Aquello era trampa!

Pero la bebida no dejaba de correr, así que cuando Ragnar, Bjorn, Rollo, Lagertha, el rey Horik, su hijo y él se reunieron en una sala para hablar de lo que se pensaba hacer con las tierras que el rey Ecbert les había ofrecido, Athelstan solo pudo sentarse en un extremo, esperando a que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza después de tantas copas. Tenía un trapo mojado para aliviar un poco su frente, aunque no hacía una gran diferencia ( **N. del Autor: Esto está en la serie. Mirad el minuto 14 del capitulo 10 y lo veréis. ¡El pobrecillo estaba con resaca! No se sostenía sobre la mesa, cerca de Bjorn** )

El hijo de Horik insinuó que probaran a Ecbert, para ver si era honrado, pero Athelstan no pudo evitar saltar para defenderlo. Después de todo, este le había protegido cuando no tenía porqué.

-Yo creo que dice la verdad- les dijo, defendiendo al rey sajón.

-Entonces aun eres un inocente- le dijo Lagertha.

-¿Tú estás conmigo?- le preguntó Horik a la aguerrida guerrera.

-No. Los que deseen cultivar la tierra, deben hacerlo y exigir del rey Ecbert protección. Pero los demás, los que queremos seguir luchando, iremos a otra parte, a explorar y descubrir lugares nuevos- les dejó claro a todos.

Nadie habló en contra, pues tenía sentido, así que así fue como decidieron hacer las cosas. Alguien tenía que reclamar la tierra que se les había concedido y los demás tendrían toda la sangre que quisieran.

…...

Cuando se celebró un banquete esa noche, Athelstan no se presentó. Aun tenía dolor de cabeza debido a la bebida y lo que menos quería era agravarlo con más bebida ( **N. del Autor: Revisé la escena de la mesa y luego cuando Torstein está en el suelo y no lo ví en ningún sitio, así que así lo justifico después de ver antes como estaba** ), así que, cuando vió conmoción en el pueblo, preguntó a la gente, preguntando qué pasaba, enterándose de la muerte de Torstein.

En el acto fue en busca de Ragnar, que se había refugiado en su cuarto para alejarse de la gente horrorizada y sorprendida de fuera.

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Torstein a muerto?- le preguntó, entrando en el cuarto sin más, sin ni siquiera avisar de su presencia. En aquellos momentos, no pensó en ello si quiera y, de todas formas, había una cierta confianza entre ellos dos para andar con formalismos.

Ragnar le colocó la mano en la boca, silenciándolo, mirando fuera del cuarto antes de conducirlo al interior, haciendo que se sentara junto a él en la cama, soltando sus labios, casi asfixiándolo cuando aquella gran mano también cubrió su nariz.

-Es parte de un plan. Horik pretende matarme a mi y a toda mi familia- le confesó.-He hecho que Floki se gane su confianza para enterarme de sus planes.

Los ojos de Athelstan se abrieron como platos ante aquello, sabiendo que el rey no era de fiar. Pero...¿planear matar a toda la familia de Ragnar en su propia ciudad? ¿Qué clase de lunático formaba un plan como ese, sobretodo sabiendo lo fiel que era Floki a Ragnar, incluso aunque hubiera fingido lo contrario con él?

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?- preguntó el moreno en el acto, inclinándose hacía él, haciendo que el rubio no pudiera evitar sonreír de medio lado.

-Todo está en marcha ya, sacerdote. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar preparados a que él ataque y, entonces, caeremos sobre ellos- le dijo este, revolviendo sus cabellos de un modo que le hizo sentir vergüenza, pues parecía tratarlo como un niño.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho antes. Podría haber ayudado.

-Ya has ayudado suficiente en Wessex. No quería que te volvieras a arriesgar a que te ocurriera algo malo cuando a penas acabas de llegar- le dijo Ragnar, cogiendo su barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara cuando Athelstan bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose como un inútil.

Los hombres de Ragnar habían estado trabajando todo el tiempo y, sin embargo, ¿qué había estado haciendo él mientras el peligro se cernía sobre el nórdico? ¡Emborracharse como un idiota! Se merecía que lo hubieran dejado de lado mientras ponían sus planes en marcha.

-Hay algo que quiero que hagamos mañana- le dijo este, después de haber permanecido mirando fijamente sus ojos.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó Athelstan, aun sintiendo aquellos dedos sujetando su barbilla. Su contacto nunca era desagradable y, la verdad, desde que había vuelto, no habían tenido ocasión de estar a solas, así que no se apartó de él.

Ragnar se inclinó sobre él, depositando un rápido beso sobre sus labios, a penas un contacto antes de que se alejara de nuevo. Athelstan había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de su cercanía otra vez, pero este a penas le había dejado tiempo para eso al retirarse tan rápido. A penas había podido sentir su calor de nuevo sobre él, haciéndole gruñir de frustración mientras abría los ojos, viendo como el nórdico sonreía.

-Tenemos que ir a un sitio, así que no te muestres impaciente, sacerdote.

Athelstan no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero, pero no comentó nada más. Todos los demás hombres estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría con Horik, de lo que este estaba haciendo en los alrededores, con quién hablaba, qué lugares visitaba... Si Ragnar le pedía ir a algún sitio en aquellos momentos, era porque tenía que tratarse de algo importante. Tenía que permanecer fuera de la ciudad para algo.

Y él nunca había sido nadie para negarle nada.

…...

La verdad era que el camino que le marcaba Ragnar era largo y difícil de seguir. Había que cruzar un pequeño río y luego trepar por los montes de los alrededores de la ciudad, pero, a pesar de estar sintiéndose como una cabra mientras lo seguía, no puso objeción alguna mientras el nórdico caminaba con paso firme por delante de él. Si Ragnar sabía que tenían que ir por allí, no iba a ser él el que le pusiera pegas.

Cuando este por fin se detuvo, Athelstan pensaba que se le escaparía el corazón por la boca, recordándose que no estaba tan en forma como este.

-Has perdido forma, sacerdote- comentó este, divertido, mientras lo veía tomar aliento.

-¡Dejame en paz!- le espetó el moreno, incorporándose mientras trataba de no ahogarse, oyendo como este reía.-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

-Por esto- le señaló Ragnar con la cabeza, indicándole algo que quedaba frente a ellos.

Colocándose a la izquierda del nórdico, siguió su vista hasta contemplar una preciosa cascada que quedaba justo frente ellos y, mientras la contemplaba, tuvo que admitir que, a pesar de que pensaba que moriría por el camino, había merecido la pena. Era un hermoso lugar, no había nadie por las inmediaciones y se respiraba una calma y una paz que no encontrarían en aquellos momentos en la ciudad. Sí, aquel era un buen lugar.

-Te he visto rezar a tu dios- le dijo Ragnar de golpe, haciendo que lo mirara. No había sonado a reproche para nada.-¿Me enseñaras alguna oración, para que aprenda?- le pidió.

Por un momento, pensó que se estaba burlando de él, pero, tras contemplarlo, supo que este estaba hablándole en serio. En verdad quería aprender alguna oración que decirle a Dios. Se arrodilló en el suelo, enseñándole la postura que debía adquirir cuando se oraba, elevando la vista hacía Ragnar para que le imitara y, a regañadientes, Ragnar lo hizo, observando sus manos para colocarlas en la misma posición que él.

Se sentía tan feliz en aquel momento que casi no se le ocurría que oración enseñarle. Pero, para que Ragnar hablara con Dios, solo había una que enseñarle. Le enseñó el Padre Nuestro, recitándolo despacio para que este pudiera repetir a su vez.

Cuando dijo Amén, Ragnar trató de ponerse en pie, pero le forzó a permanecer en el suelo, tratando de que él lo dijera. Pero, como no parecía haber forma, lo dijo por él, viendo como este elevaba la vista hacía el cielo, como si agradeciera que hubieran terminado. Athelstan solo pudo sonreír al ver aquella actitud. Después de todo, había sido él el que había querido que le enseñara. Pero se puso en pie y caminó tras este.

A pesar de que se había empeñado en ir a aquel lugar, no contaban con demasiado tiempo, así que, a parte de enseñarle un poco los alrededores, indicándole qué caminos tenía que seguir para volver a aquel lugar, no pudieron hacer más en aquel pozo de tranquilidad.

-Esta noche va a ser la noche- le dijo Ragnar, cuando ya descendían para volver a la ciudad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó el sacerdote, camino tras él, tratando de no resbalarse con el terreno, pues la tierra estaba húmeda y él no sabía desenvolverse tan bien como el nórdico en aquellos terrenos.

-El rey Horik se pondrá en marcha esta noche. Tratara de atacar hoy, así que te quiero preparado. Espera un ataque en cualquier momento. No quiero saber, después de que todo pase, que alguien te ha clavado el hacha mientras estabas despistado.

Athelstan torció el gesto en una especie de sonrisa, ya que vio la que el nórdico le dirigió, burlándose de él.

-¿Piensas que no sé defenderme? Recuerdo que, en Wessex, fui yo el que te salvé de ese soldado sajón- le recordó el sacerdote, llegando junto a los caballos.

-Y ya te dí un brazalete por ello. ¿Acaso quieres otro?- le preguntó Ragnar, subiendo al caballo.

-A veces eres insufrible, ¿lo sabias?- le dijo Athelstan, que, como siempre, iba tras él.

-Creo que Aslaug me ha dicho algo así de vez en cuando, pero creo que utiliza más insultos- le respondió el nórdico con buen ánimo, sin volverse hacía él.

Athelstan quiso seguir pareciendo molesto con este, pero le fue imposible contener una sonrisa. Después de todo, había vivido con la princesa Aslaug durante 4 años y sabía que esta bien podría machacar a su marido con las palabras hasta que Ragnar no supiera donde meterse.

Sin embargo, tuvo en cuenta su advertencia. Sabía que, si le había advertido, era porque se preocupaba por él. Y si se preocupaba por él era porque le importaba. Aquella noche moriría gente y lo que menos querría Ragnar era saber que él hubiera muerto. Había tratado de parecer gracioso en el momento, pero solo lo había hecho así para no hacer demasiado real esa idea, prefiriendo no tentar a sus dioses dándoles demasiadas malas ideas. Estos ya le habían robado dos hijos y había dejado a uno de ellos sin la posibilidad de andar.

-¿Hace falta que lleve el escudo encima todo el tiempo?- le preguntó Athelstan de golpe, tratando de seguir manteniendo el buen humor.

Y por la risa que vio que atacó a Ragnar, creyó haberlo logrado.

…...

Cuando el ataque de Horik se inició esa noche, Athelstan corrió a coger su hacha y se colocó en uno de los lugares estratégicos que Ragnar le indicó. Tenían que conseguir que el grupo de este se mantuviera dividido por la ciudad, haciendo más fácil su trabajo de abatirlos. Sin embargo, cuando los vio pasar, algo le impedía acabar de lanzarse sobre ellos. Había estado de fiesta con algunos de aquellos hombres y, aun así, saber que tenía que matarlos era algo demasiado duro de asimilar.

Pero, por otro lado, se recordó que aquellos hombres estaban allí para matar a Ragnar y a su familia. Querían matar a los niños, a su mujer e incluso a su hijo de otro matrimonio, Bjorn. No iban a permitir que nadie de esa familia saliera con vida, así que, elevando una oración a Dios para que le protegiera durante aquella matanza, decidió salir al frente y luchar, sabiendo que aquellos hombres no dudarían ni un momento en matarlo si tenían la oportunidad. Él no podía ser menos en consecuencia. Ragnar ya le había indicado que no lo quería muerto.

Peleó casi sin ver quien era el enemigo. No quería recordar caras con las que había vivido para que luego se aparecieran en sus sueños. Era preferible herir indiscriminadamente y, como pudo, se fue abriendo paso entre los enemigos que se habían estado desperdigando por la ciudad hasta llegar a la gran casa del conde, sabiendo que Horik había planeado dirigirse allí, del mismo modo que Ragnar había preparado a un grupo de sus hombres que entraran tras ellos y los mataran.

Prefiriendo no llamar la atención, entró por una de las puertas traseras, justo a tiempo, ya que Horik entraba por las delanteras, encontrándose con el ``resucitado´´ Torstein. Solo le dio tiempo de ver a Ragnar, que le sujetó por la nuca con una mano, asegurándose de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, solo pudiendo observándole con fijeza, pues Floki estaba allí también, antes de que este también hiciera acto de presencia en el salón, haciendo que su rey por fin se diera cuenta que allí el único engañado había sido él mismo.

Horik rogó por la vida de su hijo mayor, sabiendo que Ragnar atendería su ultima petición, pero, cuando el hombre comenzó a acercarse a él, dejando caer su escudo, mostrando que iba desarmado, Lagertha no perdió tiempo de clavar su hacha en él, sabiendo que su mujer había planeado matarla. Bjorn hizo otro tanto de lo mismo, pues sabía que Floki había tenido que salvarlo de los hombres que el rey había puesto tras él. Y Torstein no perdió su oportunidad tampoco.

Floki fue el único que no le hirió personalmente. Solo acarició su rostro un momento antes de empezar a abandonar el cuarto. Después de todo, él era la única persona contra la que no había atentado, pensando que era un aliado.

Mientras tanto, Siggy se acercó a Ragnar sin perder de vista al, hasta entonces, rey, tendiéndole la daga que Horik le había entregado para que matara a sus hijos, con un pequeño gesto de satisfacción en su rostro, como si hubiera estado esperando aquel momento.

En ese punto, Athelstan abandonó la habitación, en la parte del fondo, cerca de Aslaug como había estado, como todos los demás empezaron a hacer, sabiendo que Ragnar quería quedarse a solas con él. Este podía perdonar cientos de cosas, pero jamás podría perdonar a alguien que atentara contra la vida de su familia. Y eso Horik ya debería haberlo sabido de sobra, así que debería de imaginar el castigo que le esperaba en sus manos. Los únicos que permanecieron con ellos fue el hijo de Horik y el guerrero que vigilaba a este, presenciando lo que se le hacía a los traidores.

Los gritos de Ragnar eran audibles hasta fuera de la gran casa, solo logrando que todos se imaginaran la ira que estaba descargando contra el cuerpo de este, así como el sonido característico que se hacía al golpear un cuerpo repetidas veces.

Con cada puñalada o golpe, Ragnar estaba colocando la corona sobre su cabeza, incluso aunque no lo quisiera. Y, para cuando terminó la noche, había pasado de ser el conde Ragnar a convertirse en el rey Ragnar Lodbrok, el hombre que había viajado por mar abierto hasta Inglaterra, sabiendo que su fama se extendería a los confines del mundo.

Nadie podría dejar pasar desapercibido aquel nombre, ya fuera para lo bueno como para lo malo.

 **Fin del capitulo 12**

 **Aquí terminamos la temporada 2, aunque en un primer momento no iba a ser un capitulo tan extenso y pensaba meter el capitulo 1 de la 3 temporada.**

 **Si os digo la verdad, no quería empezarla. Todos aquellos que ya la hayan visto sabréis porqué lo digo, aunque también tiene esos momentos en los que me emocionaba como una cría cuando veía a Ragnar y Athelstan juntos de alguna manera, haciéndome reír en algunos momentos cuando pensaba ``Venga ya. Si seguís así, no hace falta que yo escriba nada´´. Ya me la he terminado, así que, aquí permaneceré, esperando la 4º para el 2016, aunque ya no la esperaré con tantas ansias como antes.**

 **Lo que tengo que decir de este capitulo en particular es que, cuando vi a Floki entrando en la gran sala, al final, diciendo que siempre le fue fiel a Ragnar, grité. Juro que grité: ``¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!´´. Me parecía impensable que este le hubiera traicionado de algún modo, no cuando parecía siempre tan pendiente de él. Incluso cuando Horik le dijo que necesitaba pruebas para fiarse de él y se vio tan frustrado, sabía que no era porque no confiara, si no porque eso estropeaba algún plan. La cosa es que mis padres se volvieron a mirarme cuando me puse a gritar, por si me pasaba algo. Estaba encima de la cama con el portátil, comiéndome las uñas y pensando ``No me jodas. Esto no puede acabar tan mal´´**

 **Pero es que se vio a Rollo vivo después de que Floki le diera las mismas setas que a Torstein, así que ya nos estaban avisando de que este no estaba muerto incluso antes de que pasara la ultima escena en el salón. Este fin de temporada para mi fue el mejor, el más perfecto. Los hombres de Ragnar ganaron y él se hizo rey, con Athelstan a su lado. ¿Qué más podíamos pedir? Me imaginé qué imaginarían los productores para la 3, pero, desde luego, no me esperaba lo que me encontré. Ya comentaremos eso cuando cruzamos ese puente.**

 **Sinceramente, Aslaug le echó aquí un par de huevos, si me permitís la expresión. Si yo sé que todo un ejercito pretende entrar en mi ciudad y que quieren ver a mis hijos muertos, a mi me da igual que mi marido sea Ragnar Lodbrok o el mismísimo Odín. Me largo de allí con mis hijos cagando leches y ya que nos busquen cuando todo allá pasado. Sin embargo, ella permaneció allí tan tranquila, como si supiera que iban a ganar. ¿Lo vio con sus poderes de bruja? Chica, si es así, estas desaprovechando tu hermoso tiempo. Ve por ahí a sacar dinero con eso y deja que Lagertha y Ragnar puedan volver a estar junto y haznos un favor a todos.**

 **Y ese Ragnar loco golpeando a Horik una y otra vez, gritándole y todo... Incluso loco me sigue encantando. Tiene que haber algo malo conmigo. Pero, en fin, sigo con la tercera temporada, y lo digo tantas veces para que quede claro, igual que he dejado este final para los que solo hayan visto hasta la segunda, para que les parezca un final antes de que sigan leyendo y se vean la 3.**

 **Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí estamos, con la 3º temporada. Se comentará lo que tiene que ser comentado sobre esta, pero eso será al final del capitulo. Mientras tanto, disfrutadlo.**

 _ **CAPITULO 13**_

…...

Tras el hecho de que Ragnar ascendió a rey, la ciudad creció exponencialmente. Muchos hombres viajaban para asegurarse su lealtad y hubo otros que se quedaron para luchar con él. Su fama se extendió una vez más y tanto su mujer como sus hijos podían respirar con alivio por el hecho de que se encontraba con vida.

Sin embargo, el nórdico no pareció muy emocionado con su nueva posición. Había ascendido, sí. Pero él nunca había ambicionado el poder. Solo quería lo mejor para su gente, proteger a su familia y tener tierras que les dieran alimentos y un lugar donde poder vivir en paz. Las batallas estaban bien para los jóvenes que tenían la sangre caliente, en busca de guerras y honores a ojos de los dioses, pero él ya estaba cansado de sangre. Quería poder dejar un lugar prospero a quién viniera detrás de él.

Athelstan y él habían hablado de eso muchas veces. Después de lo ocurrido con Horik y con la llegada del invierno, no tenían mucho más que hacer que hablar en aquel lugar tranquilo y perdido, mirando la cascada, sabiendo que nadie más que ellos conocía aquel lugar.

-¿Crees que Bjorn será un buen rey si tiene que sucederte?- le preguntó el sacerdote, sentados ambos en el suelo, contemplando el agua caer.

Estaban sentados hombro con hombro, con el brazo de Ragnar sobre sus hombros, tratando de alejar un poco el ambiente frío que les rodeaba. Si se veían para algo más intimo que una charla entre amigos, iban a la casa del cristiano, siempre por la noche, pues por el día siempre parecía que había alguien que lo buscara para hablar de algo importante con su rey. A Athelstan le había hecho gracia al principio, viendo lo frustrado que se sentía Ragnar al querer quedarse a solas con él y no poder tanto como le gustaría. Pero, con el tiempo, acabó estando tan molesto con la gente como este.

-Por eso estoy haciendo todo lo posible ahora. No quiero que haya demasiados problemas cuando yo falte. Es un buen chico, sabe pelear, pero se deja llevar demasiado por las pasiones- comentó el nórdico, mirando el agua que caía.

-¿En serio? ¿Él es el que se deja llevar por las pasiones?- le preguntó Athelstan con cierto todo sarcástico en la voz, volviendo sus ojos hacía este, recordando que más de una vez se había quedado dormido en su casa, teniendo que correr junto a Aslaug para que la princesa convertida en reina no sospechara nada.

Ragnar lo miró, dirigiéndole aquella sonrisa de medio lado que le hacía verse animado, pero en seguida desapareció, como ocurría cada vez con más frecuencia. La corona, quisiera este o no, pesaba y pasaba factura, incluso para alguien que tenía sus ideas tan claras como él.

-Hay cosas que tengo que dejar solucionadas. Si lo dejara en manos de Bjorn, se dejaría llevar por el momento y cometería errores. Incluso cuando le he dicho cientos de veces que tiene que aprender a pensar solo con la cabeza- comentó, con cierto disgusto, pues consideraba que aquella era una lección que su hijo necesitaba aprender con urgencia.

-No creo que hiciera las cosas tan mal como tú crees- le defendió Athelstan. Conocía al chico desde niño y, aunque era cierto que tenía muchos arrebatos, estaba seguro también que era de los pocos hombres de confianza con los que Ragnar podía contar.

-Me lo llevaré dentro de poco a las montañas para endurecernos- comentó el rubio, volviendo a mirarlo.

-¿Hay otro enorme enemigo que superar?- comentó Athelstan, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras recordaba que ya había hecho aquello cuando había luchado contra su conde.

-Siempre hay enemigos que superar. Parece que no se acaban nunca- comentó este, dirigiéndole esa sería mirada, indicándole que hablaba en serio sobre el asunto, borrando la sonrisa de Athelstan al contemplarlo.-Además, aun nos queda por visitar la tierra de los francos, ¿no es así?

El sacerdote asintió, pues había sentido aquel aire de amenaza en él, como si presintiera el peligro. Pero Ragnar acabó rompiendo la distancia que los separaba, depositando un beso rápido sobre sus labios. Y luego otro más. Y otro hasta que ninguno de los dos pareció querer separarse del otro, notando como el brazo de Ragnar rodeaba su cuello mientras Athelstan se aferraba a él.

Él iba a estar fuera de la ciudad, lo que significaría que estarían días sin verse, algo horrible para los dos, por lo que dejaron salir su pasión en aquel lugar.

No pudieron deshacerse de las ropas por causa del frío. Incluso aunque sintieran sus cuerpos calientes en aquel momento, perdidos en los labios del otro, con sus manos buscándose por debajo de la ropa, sabían que acabarían congelados si se desnudaban. Así que, aunque fuera algo frustrante para ellos, solo pudieron conformarse con acariciarse por dentro de sus ropas, besando los labios del otro, devorándose en la medida de lo posible, sabiendo que aquello solo era un parche para cuando pudieran volver encontrarse dentro de una casa caliente y con una cama cómoda.

…...

No estuvieron mucho en las montañas, solo unos cuantos días, pero, con los climas gélidos, los dos, padre e hijo, solos en la montaña, sin nada donde refugiarse excepto sus propias capas, desde luego fue como si pasaran meses de entrenamiento. Ragnar tenía cosas que atender, hijos de los que cuidar y gente a la que proteger e informar de lo que harían en verano. Y Bjorn, enamorado de una esclava liberada, tampoco deseaba pasar mucho tiempo alejado.

Aun así, se notó que habían hablado cosas. Cuando volvieron, ambos estaban serios, como si se hubieran confesado los secretos más oscuros que albergaran, centrándose cada uno de ellos en lo que tenían que hacer. Aunque, en realidad, Ragnar siempre parecía buscar algo que hacer mientras eso significara mantenerse alejado de su esposa y de su ultimo hijo, Ivar, a aquel que llamaban Sin Huesos por el problema con el que había nacido, dejándole impedido para caminar de por vida.

No era que Ragnar no quisiera a su hijo, amaba a cada uno de ellos. Era que, entre su gente, niños con semejantes problemas se les dejaba morir. ¿Qué clase de vida iban a tener estos con sus maldiciones? Recordaba esa pregunta cada vez que oía como su hijo lloraba y, aun preguntándoselo, aun sabiéndolo, no había sido capaz de matarlo. Había tenido a aquel bebé delante, sabiendo que aquella sería su única oportunidad para ello y, sin embargo, había sido incapaz. Algo detuvo su mano, incluso aunque aun no viera porqué.

Los propios hermanos mayores de Ivar le habían mostrado miedo, pues sus piernas, que su madre ya no se molestaba en ocultar, llevándole siempre en brazos, les asustaba. No entendían porqué su hermano había nacido de aquella manera ni porqué tenía que vivir así, siendo llevado por su madre de un lado a otro, cuando sabían que él no podría moverse. Aquello también había creado el muro ahora existente entre Ragnar y Aslaug. Pero, aunque la mujer parecía querer hacer desaparecer ese muro, nada parecía ser capaz de deshacerlo. El único que tendría semejante capacidad sería el propio Ragnar y, en aquellos momentos, no estaba dispuesto a ello.

Solo había que estar con ellos en el mismo salón para darse cuenta. Antes comían juntos y ahora era difícil verlos sentados en la misma mesa. Athelstan, que se había acercado a la puerta del gran salón, contemplando el exterior, podía verlo con una claridad pasmosa.

Ragnar no tardó en ponerse en pie y acercarse a él, sin importar que todo el mundo viera que siempre estaban el uno al lado del otro. Athelstan no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿quién no sonreiría al ver que la persona que quieres siempre tiene que acercarse a tí, sin soportar estar alejados tanto como él mismo? Por eso solo dejó que este le cogiera de la mano tras mirarlo un instante, contemplando la cicatriz de los clavos que habían atravesado sus manos.

-Te conozco bien, amigo mío, y sé lo que te tortura- aseguró el nórdico, soltando su mano tras acariciarla con sus dedos.

¿Tanto se le notaba en el rostro? Claro que se sentía inquieto sobre algunos aspectos, incluso cuando había vuelto con Ragnar a Kattegat, pero no había esperado que nadie se percatara de ello.

-Pero, ¿qué otra opción tienes?- le siguió preguntando este.-No puedes esconderte de tu dios ni del nuestro.

Notó que los ojos de Ragnar lo recorrieran, pero, sacando a la luz sus temores, Athelstan no tenía valor como para mirarlo a su vez, concentrando su mirada en el exterior nevado.

-Sufro el mismo dilema- le confesó, haciendo que el sacerdote lo mirara con sorpresa, no queriendo malinterpretar sus palabras.-Solo que al revés.

El nórdico sonrió mientras le contaba aquello, pero Athelstan solo pudo mirarlo fijamente, preguntándose si hablaba seriamente del tema. Era algo delicado que aun no le permitía tener paz, así que lo que menos quería era ver que este se estuviera burlando de él.

-Iremos todos juntos a Wessex- siguió diciéndole el rubio, aun bajo su atenta mirada.- Y tú serás mi San Juan...

-Bautista- le ayudó, comenzando a sonreír. Recordaba todas aquellas cosas que le había contado sobre su religión, con lo que sentía algo orgulloso de él por ello.

-¡Bautista, sí!- exclamó Ragnar, feliz por la ayuda.-Vayas a donde vayas, yo iré contigo.

Dijo aquello en serio, podía saberlo solo con mirar sus ojos, pero no significaba que aquello aliviara todos sus pesares y esas dudas internar que no dejaban de asaltarle continuamente.

…...

En cuanto el clima mejoro un poco, los hombres empezaron a preparar los barcos. Se habían pasado todo el invierno cuidándolos, asegurándose de que el hielo y la nieve no los destrozara, casi como si estos fueran sus hijos más queridos. Pero, ahora que las aguas empezaron a descongelarse, no veían la ocasión de echarse a la mar en busca de más batallas, de otras tierras que explorar... Incluso cuando en aquella ocasión tendrían que llevar familias con ellos, familias que serian los granjeros que cultivarían las tierras que el rey Ecbert había asegurado que tendría para ellos.

El viaje no fue ningún problema. El mar no les puso impedimentos, todos los barcos llegaron y, cuando desembarcaron, supieron que se encontraban en Wessex, pues era la misma costa desde donde se habían marchado el año anterior. Informaron de su llegada y, por supuesto, el rey Ecbert no tardó en decirles que los estaba esperando, con lo que no perdieron tiempo para ir a verle.

Para Athelstan, entrar en aquella ciudad fue algo duro, pues él mismo había estado en aquella plataforma con el rey y los suyos, recibiendo invitados, y, aunque Ecbert parecía de buen humor, no había que olvidar en ningún momento que había sido él el que le había abandonado para ir tras Ragnar y volver a casa.

Junto al soberano, los esperaba también la princesa Cuentriz, que tendría que hablarles de como iba la conquista de Mercia con los hombres que se le habían proporcionado. Junto a su suegro, se encontraba la princesa Judit y el príncipe estaba sentado cómodamente, contemplándolos, con un bebé en brazos, dándole besos al infante. Sin duda, su matrimonio había sido bendecido con un hijo, como Dios quería.

-Bienvenidos. Bienvenidos todos- saludó Ecbert, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ellos cuando descabalgaron.-Saludos, conde Ragnar- le dijo particularmente a este, colocándose ante él.

-Ahora es rey- le anunció Athelstan, satisfecho de poder hacerlo.-Rey Ragnar Lodbrok- viendo como el nórdico se volvía hacía él y sonreía ante la aclaración.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Horik?- preguntó Ecbert.

-Ha tenido...un desagradable accidente- fue todo lo que Ragnar le dijo del tema.

-Entonces ahora somos iguales- fue todo lo que añadió del tema el rey sajón, con una sonrisilla de medio lado.

Haciendo una señal a los demás, les indicó que entraran en su casa y, preguntándoles si tenían hambre, los condujo hacía su comedor, dejándole a Athelstan muy claro que lo quería cerca, pues, cuando el sacerdote iba a ocupar una silla cerca de Ragnar, este le coloco su brazo en torno a los hombros y lo colocó a su lado en la mesa, en el otro extremo donde estaban sentados los nórdicos. Ragnar entendía ambos idiomas, como él, pero no pasó desapercibido para este el aire de posesividad que tuvo aquel gesto.

Se habló de los hombres que Ragnar había dejado para pelear por Mercia, descubriendo que habían perecido en aquella guerra. Después de eso, Ecbert dejó claro que, si querían llevarse bien, más de sus hombres tendrían que hacerlo. Y, ya que estaban allí, Ragnar y los suyos serian los indicados para esa misión. Solo Lagertha se mostró en desacuerdo, diciendo que aquella guerra no era suya. Athelstan tuvo que hacer de traductor de Ecbert, así que, cuando quedó claro que esta no quería participar en eso, este le pidió al sacerdote que tradujera para ella lo que iba a decir, haciendo que se pusiera en pie y se acercara hasta donde esta se encontraba sentada, junto a Ragnar, sin darse cuenta que la princesa Judit no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Teniendo en cuenta que algunos de sus hombres habían venido solo a cultivar la tierra, pues solo eran granjeros, necesitaban un representante que ayudara a Ecbert a mantener las buenas relaciones entre los nórdicos y los sajones. Y preguntaba si Lagertha podía ser ese líder que necesitaba. Teniendo en cuenta que se lo dijo de la mejor manera posible, ella no tenía motivos para decir que no, diciendo que ayudaría a su gente a crear un nuevo lugar para vivir.

-Y tú también debes quedarte, Athelstan- afirmó el rey Ecbert sin perder tiempo.-Tú puedes hablar con todos. Te necesitamos. Te necesito- acabó diciendo, bajando la voz.

¿Por qué sentía como si tratara de ponerle un collar al cuello? Sus palabras habían sonado como si quisieran retenerlo a su lado del modo que fuera, haciéndole sentir inquieto. Estaba claro que no le había hecho la menos gracia que se hubiera marchado con Ragnar y, al tener que ser traductor para ambos pueblos, su presencia allí parecía absolutamente necesaria.

El sacerdote lo miró, sabiendo que su sonrisa no era tan inocente como parecía, pero Ragnar indicó que quería hablar con él, así que ambos hombres se volvieron para hablar con toda la intimidad que podían obtener en un cuarto lleno de gente.

-Confío en tí más que en nadie- le dijo el nórdico.-Deberías quedarte.

-Entonces me quedaré- convino Athelstan.

Muchas cosas importantes estaban en juego en aquella situación y si podía hacer algo para que el pueblo de Ragnar prosperara en aquella tierra, al lado de Lagertha, no iba a dudar en hacerlo.

Aun así, mientras volvía a su asiento, junto a un satisfecho rey Ecbert, Ragnar lo contempló con atención, no haciéndole la menor gracia el tener que volver a separarse. No pasaban cosas buenas cuando se separaban y ese rey parecía sentir por el sacerdote un aprecio parecido al suyo propio. No le gustaba concederle oportunidades para tenerlo cerca.

El rey Ecbert inició un brindis, pero, a pesar de que todos en la mesa brindaron, Ragnar no le quitó esa mirada desconfiada de encima, acariciándose la barba, sintiéndose inquieto con aquello ( **N. del Autor: como todas las fans en ese momento, creo. A mi tampoco me gustó un pelo que tuviera que quedarse, sobretodo después de como Ecbert había dicho que le necesitaba** ).

Después del banquete, mientras la gente empezaba a hacer los preparativos pertinentes, ya fueran tanto como para ir a la guerra como para ir a cultivar una nueva tierra, Ecbert le indicó a Athelstan que quería que lo acompañara y, sin tener nada por lo que negarse, así tuvo que hacerlo, viendo que lo conducía al cuarto del que no podía hablar, viendo como el rey había dejado colgada, sobre su mesa de trabajo, la cruz que él había abandonado allí, tomándola en su mano.

-Te dejaste esto- le dijo Ecbert, tendiéndosela.

-Yo...-murmuró Athelstan, buscando un modo de decirle que no podía aceptarla.

-¡Venga!- exigió este, ignorándolo.-Cogela.

Y, tras observar sus ojos, fijos en su rostro, le dejó muy claro que no iba a tolerar ninguna negativa en ese aspecto. Cogería aquella cruz porque se la había regalado y quería que la usara. Y Athelstan pensó que aquella sería su cuerda, esa cuerda que este parecía querer atar alrededor de su cuello, incluso aunque en esos momentos quisiera disimular sus intenciones con una sonrisa. Llegados a ese punto, no podía engañarlo.( **N. Del autor: Venga, manos arriba. ¿Quién más se hizo caqui en esta escena? Parecía que era capaz de hacerle algo a Athelstan si no cogía esa cruz** ).

A regañadientes, tuvo que tomarla, temiendo lo que podía hacerle si la rechazaba. Y la sonrisa de Ecbert se ensanchó en cuanto lo hizo, dejándole abandonar el cuarto. Lo siguió con los ojos cuando salió, pero, al menos, no buscó algo más de él. Tal vez porque estaban los nórdicos cerca.

Después de eso, no perdió tiempo para ir con los demás, asegurándose de recoger todas sus cosas, o, al menos, las que iban a necesitar, para salir cuanto antes. En cuanto antes empezaran con los cultivos, antes tendrían resultados y siempre sería bueno alejarse de palacio. Sobretodo después de ver como estaban las cosas.

Mientras ayudaba a cargar un carro, la princesa se acercó a él, aunque solo reparó en su presencia cuando miró a su lado, viéndola parada ante él, sin saber como hablar.

-Princesa- la saludó.

-Solo quería desearos a tí y a tu pueblo buena suerte. Mis oraciones están contigo- le aseguró la muchacha.

-Gracias, my lady- le respondió, cargando un rastrillo en el carro.

-¿Puedo tocarte la mano?- le preguntó esta de pronto, acercándose más.

-¿Mi mano?- repitió Athelstan al mismo tiempo, extrañado.

-Me han dicho que te crucificaron. **(N. Del autor: le llegan las noticias con retraso a esta chica, ¿No? Eso pasó antes de que ella siquiera llegara al reino** ) y que aun tienes los estigmas de Cristo.

-No es cierto- fue la respuesta que le dió, ya no haciéndole nada de gracia esa conversación. Eso pertenecía a ``cosas que prefería no recordar´´.

-¿Y por qué no me muestras la mano?

-Yo...- murmuró. Pero, antes de que se le ocurriera una excusa decente, esta tomó su mano y la observó, contemplando las marcas que se negaban a desaparecer.

-Si que es cierto- murmuró ella, casi para sí.

Sus ojos se encontraron, aunque Athelstan no estaba muy cómodo hablando de aquello. No separó la mano de entre las suyas por respeto, pero ya fue el colmo que le besara la herida, dándose cuenta de que su marido los había visto, desapareciendo en el acto para evitar problemas.

Cuando lo tuvieron todo preparado, Athelstan y Lagertha compartían un carro, así que fue toda una sorpresa cuando el rey Ecbert caminó hacía ellos, indicándoles que les acompañaría hasta el asentamiento. No tardó ni un instante en acomodarse a su lado, diciendo que, aunque fuera el rey, ¿qué pasaba por querer acompañarlos? Y, aun con ellos algo asombrados, solo sonrieron mientras se ponían en marcha.

Fue un viaje...divertido. Al rey Ecbert pareció llamarle la atención Lagertha. Y Athelstan no dudo de que aquello fuera cierto. Esta era una mujer admirable y el rey había oído hablar de ella, de lo que había sido y de lo que ahora era. Desde luego, podía llamar la atención de cualquier hombre y, si este se parecía a Ragnar, parecía de lógica pensar que sus gustos coincidirían y que, por tanto, podía llegar a gustarle la mujer.

-Le gustas- fue todo lo que le pudo decir Athelstan a esta después de todas las palabras que Ecbert le había dedicado junto a él, notando como este le daba un golpe en el pecho, pues tenía su brazo apoyado en el hombro, como diciéndole ``buen trabajo´´.

Cuando llegaron a los terrenos que el rey Ecbert les indicó que serian los suyos, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la inmensidad de las tierras, pues casi parecía que estas llegaban hasta donde alcanzaban la vista y todas ellas se veían verdes y prosperas. El rey aseguraba que quería que todos vivieran en paz, ya que aquello era lo mejor para todos.

Lagertha se adelantó, contemplando el terreno amplio, con varias granjas que el rey Ecbert aseguraba que podrían ocupar. Y, por la expresión de su cara, supo que ella, al final, también había comenzado a confiar en él.

 **Fin del capitulo 13.**

 **Eso de entregarles esa tierra parecía muy bonito, pero, viendo los cambios que sufría ese hombre, que podía parecer encantador y, al momento siguiente, lanzarte cuchillos por los ojos, hizo que no me fiara de él. Cuando terminó este capitulo, yo estaba negando con la cabeza, pensando que algo olía a quemado. Todo era demasiado bonito y feliz. Pensé que, a lo mejor, como Lagertha parecía haberle gustado, quería lucirse ante ella para conquistarla y que, luego haría algo para cobrárselo. Bueno...no me alejé mucho de la realidad. Eso de que ``Piensa mal y acertarás´´ suele ser lo mejor al ver series. Y no me digáis que este hombre no es inquietante. Tiene un algo, no sé qué, que dice que podría asesinarte en cualquier momento si no le bailas el agua.**

 **Otra GRAN duda que me asalta. ¡¿De donde coño sacan los caballos?! Veréis, cuando Ragnar y los suyos preparan sus barcos, yo los veo, ¿vale?, y los únicos animales que llevan con ellos son los cuervos para ver cuando llegan a tierra. Sin embargo, cuando van a la ciudad para hablar con Ecbert, siempre llegan a caballo. ¡¿De donde salen esos bichos?! ¡¿Los están esperando en la costa o algo?! ¡¿Capturan a caballos salvajes y los doman antes de ir hacia la ciudad de Wessex?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA LÓGICA?!**

 **Otra cosa que me ha desconcertado. ¿En la 2º temporada, la princesa Judit miró a Athelstan más de dos veces seguidas? Porque a mi me parece que no y, sin embargo, ahora, de repente, a parte de haber cambiado de actriz, tambien esta ahí, comiéndoselo con los ojos. O, al menos, cuando el rey hace que Athelstan se ponga en pie para traducirle a Lagertha, ella va comiéndoselo. Y luego lo del beso en la mano...¡Come on! Que no somos idiotas. ¿Está tan necesitada de hombre esta mujer que se fija en un ``supuesto´´ sacerdote que está con los nórdicos, al que ya debería conocer de sobra porque a vivido con él unos cuantos meses antes de que él se fuera?**

 **En fin... Eso es lo que vi en su momento en este capitulo concreto. En los siguiente continuaremos con estas reflexiones. Es como si hubieran cambiado al guionista y no recordaran lo que habían hecho hasta el momento.**

 **Os deseo que os mantengáis sanos hasta el siguiente capitulo y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí con el capitulo 14, correspondiente al capitulo 2 de la 3º temporada, para que nadie se pierda, incluso aunque yo añada cosas que no se vieron.**

 **Os dejo con el capi, así que disfrutadlo.**

 _ **CAPITULO 14**_

… _ **...**_

Lagertha se mostró preocupada al saber que granjeros sajones habían sido echados de sus tierras, las tierras que Ecbert les había concedido. Pero el rey quiso tranquilizarla, diciéndole que él garantizaba su seguridad.

Siguieron esa conversación, pareciendo cómodos el uno con el otro, pero, ante una frase de Ecbert, que se había inclinado hacía ella, Lagertha se volvió hacía Athelstan.

-¿Qué ha dicho ahora?- le preguntó al sacerdote.

-Pregunta si eres una mujer libre.

Lagertha se mostró sorprendida, aunque, llegados a aquellas alturas, Athelstan no pudo sorprenderse. Estaba claro el interés de Ecbert por ella y, en algún momento, querría saber si tenía alguna oportunidad con ella.

Cuando llegaron a las tierras que iban a cultivar, donde tendrían a algunos habitantes sajones con ellos, comprobaron que hasta sus herramientas de cultivo parecían anticuadas, pues los hombres se rieron de ellas, diciendo que esas herramientas habían sido usadas por sus abuelos. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Ecbert quería acercarse a ella, prefirió quedarse un poco más atrás. Después de todo, había estado viendo durante todo el camino aquel flirteo que se traía con ella, observando con el ceño fruncido como este cogía tierra del suelo y se lo ofrecía.

Los vio hablando y, durante un momento, fue como contemplar como desaparecían sus diferencias. Fue como si las luchas jamas tuvieran que volver a repetirse, que los pueblos pudieran ser amigos como Ragnar y él habían hablado e, inevitablemente, no pudo contener una sonrisa, esperando a que las buenas relaciones se mantuvieran durante mucho tiempo.

Después de eso, Ecbert se acercó a él, preguntándole qué cosas le gustaba a Lagertha y si necesitaban algo más por su parte.

No notó que, en aquellos momentos, la atención de este estuviera muy puesta en él, lo cual era de agradecer, así que caminó a su lado entre la gente, respondiendo a sus preguntas mientras ayudaba a los nórdicos a instalarse.

Las casas habían sido abandonadas, con lo que requerían manos de obra, así como preparar terrenos donde mantener bien cuidados a los animales que debían engordar para comerse luego.

-Athelstan, deberías bendecir esta casa- comentó el rey Ecbert, mientras los habitantes sajones se colocaban delante de ellos.-Pide a Dios que bendiga a sus ocupantes.

-¡Oremos!- dijo a su alrededor, pues la gente estaba trabajando por todas partes.

Cruzando las manos y agachando la cabeza, los cristianos lo escucharon mientras recitaba las palabras que tan bien le habían enseñado, observando como uno de los nórdicos los ignoraba y colocaba una figura de Odín en un lugar elevado de la casa, donde todos podrían verlo, siendo observado con atención por el hombre.

-El rey Ecbert debe regresar a su villa- le informó a Lagertha tras salir de la casa, prefiriendo obviar el choque de religiones que acababa de tener lugar.-Pero ha preguntado si le acompañaríamos y nos quedaríamos allí unos días.

-Dile que de acuerdo- dijo Lagertha, cubierta de tierra después de haber estado trabajando en los alrededores de la casa.-Necesito un baño.

-Sí vendrá- le tradujo Athelstan, sonriendo.

No llevaban mucho tiempo allí, pero parecía que ellos dos se llevaban bien y, si querían pasar tiempo juntos, ¿quién era él para tratar de impedirlo?

…...

-¿Tenemos noticias de nuestro ejercito?- preguntó la princesa Judit cuando tanto Lagertha como Athelstan se dieron un baño, sentados en la mesa del rey como se encontraban, comiendo en aquellos momentos.

-Aun no- comentó Ecbert, sin apartar los ojos de Lagertha, sentada frente a él.-Pero, con Ragnar Lodbrok, ¿cómo vamos a perder?

-Desde que vi a Ragnar Lodbrok y a los suyos en casa de mi padre ( **N. del autor:¿Alguien la vio en esa escena de la temporada 1º? Porque a mi solo me pareció ver a la reina, al rey y miembros de la iglesia y caballeros** ) me sentí fascinada por esos nórdicos y por sus costumbres paganas. Athelstan, tú fuiste monje en Lindisfarne, pero has vivido entre los infieles. Dime, ¿cómo era aquello?

Lagertha notó que pasaba algo, o notó la incomodidad que despertó aquella pregunta en Athelstan, porque dejó de comer y lo miró con atención.

-Lady Judit, vos sois una buena mujer cristiana. ¿Cómo voy a describiros como era aquello?

-Intentalo- comentó esta, llevándose una uva a los labios ( **N. del autor: ¿Es solo mi impresión o le estaba zorreando en este instante?** )

Hasta el rey Ecbert se rió de la respuesta de su nuera.

-Imaginad que el sol saliera de noche. Y la luna durante el día. Y luego imaginad que todo cuanto conocéis sobre Jesucristo no fuera cierto. Y que el autentico Dios fuera un hombre con un solo ojo, una capa y un sombrero de ala ancha. Y que ese hombre, Odín, el Padre de Todo, conociera los secretos de los corazones y el destino de los hombres. Y que él también fue colgado de un árbol, murió y también renació. Solo que eso ocurrió mucho antes de Cristo, nuestro Señor.

-¿Y...y tú crees en ese Odín?

-Yo he tenido que preguntarme qué es la fe, my lady.

-Athelstan, estás hablando de Odín- le dijo Lagertha, a entender algunas de sus palabras.-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Amo a Odín. Y amo a Jesucristo.¿Qué más puedo decir?

Se hizo un incomodo silencio en la sala después de esas palabras, pero Judit no lo perdió de vista en ningún momento, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Tengo otro regalo para tí, Lagertha- anunció Ecbert, rompiendo el silencio, poniéndose en pie.-Las piedras son más fáciles de llevar que la tierra- añadió en inglés, caminando hacía ella.

Sacando un collar entre una tela que una criada trajo a la habitación, Lagertha le tendió la joya a Ecbert, que se mostró voluntario para ponérselo alrededor del cuello. Perdió mucho tiempo volviendo a colocar el cabello de esta en su sitio, sin duda disfrutando de poder tocarla. Pero, durante ese tiempo, la vista de Athelstan se dirigió hacía Judit, que contemplaba a su rey y a la nórdica sentada en la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios.

…...

Paseándose por palacio, Athelstan no pudo evitar ir al cuarto sobre el que no podía hablar, ya que, como ya había hablado con el rey Ecbert con anterioridad, en Escandinavía, no había nada de arte ni de escritura. Y él, que había sido criado desde niño para ser un escriba, no podía imaginarse un mundo donde la gente no rindiera homenaje a la palabra escrita.

Sin embargo, mientras admiraba el que había sido su lugar de trabajo, la princesa Judit llegó a la habitación, comentando el hecho de que era un artista. Y un monje.

-Y por eso he venido a pedirte un favor- comentó la joven, bajando la vista al suelo.

Athelstan se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que ella se decidiera a continuar hablando.

-Quiero que oigas mí confesión.

-No soy sacerdote. No puedo...

-El obispo Edmund no está aquí y, si no me confieso, iré al purgatorio.

No pudo negarse después de eso. Era cierto que, en aquellos momentos, no contaban con nadie para confesar. El obispo se había ido con Ragnar y la princesa Cuentriz, así que no le quedó de otra más que caminar hacía la capilla, asumiendo su papel hasta que Lagertha y él volvieran a la aldea con el resto de su pueblo.

Con el crucifijo que el rey Ecbert le había dado en la mano, oyó los pasos de Judit acercándose a donde se encontraba, pidiendo en silencio ser capaz de hacer un buen trabajo.

-Perdóneme, padre. He pecado- acabó por decir esta cuando se colocó a su lado en la capilla.

-¿De qué modo has pecado, hija mía?

-De pensamiento. Pero no de obra.

-Entonces no son pecados tan importantes- comentó Athelstan. Después de todo, cuando esta había llegado a hablar con él, parecía un asunto de vida o muerte.

-Pero son graves- le informó esta.

-¿Qué es lo que has pensado?

-He soñado que yacía desnuda junto a un hombre que no es mi esposo.

-¿Y tú solo...yacías a su lado o... ? ( **N. del autor: que morboso eres, Athelstan. Ahí, queriendo que la chica entrara en detalles** )

-Hacia el amor. Y disfrutaba muchísimo.

-Entonces has pecado.

-Sí- admitió Judit.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién era el hombre de tu sueño? **(N. del autor: ahí esta el morboso de nuevo. Entre que ella quería que la oyera decir que soñaba eso y él, que encima preguntaba, no sé como no acabó pasando algo en el confesionario** )

-Eras tú, Athelstan- confesó esta, bajando aun más la voz.

Este volvió la cabeza hacía ella, sorprendido por aquellas palabras, pero esta no dudo en ponerse en pie y salir de la capilla antes de escuchar lo que fuera que él pudiera decirle, dejándole confuso y sin saber bien qué pensar en aquel pequeño asiento, oculto de los ojos de todos.

Sin embargo, tras aquello, Lagertha y él no tardaron más tiempo en volver a la aldea.

-El conde Instat y yo agradecemos vuestra hospitalidad y bondad. Rey Ecbert, estamos en deuda con vos por las tierras y la esperanza- le dijo Athelstan, siendo acompañados por este y su nuera hacía sus caballos.

-No. Yo estoy en deuda contigo, Athelstan- comentó Ecbert, tomando su mano y apretándola con cariño.-En este viaje, tú has sufrido gravemente. Pero, a pesar de todo, me has enseñado que es posible respetar dos culturas y vivir en concordia con ambas. Gracias- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios que parecía sincera.

Incluso, sorprendiéndose, le dio un abrazo delante de las dos mujeres, como si fueran miembros de la misma familia.

-Por favor, dile al conde Instat lo mucho que la admiro y que ella será siempre bienvenida a mi hogar.

-Dice que le gusta el collar- tradujo Athelstan.-Que es tan precioso que debió ser hecho por elfos.

-No tenemos elfos en Inglaterra.

-Dice que sí los ahí. Solo que no los veis.

Y, con una sonrisa, Athelstan se dirigió a su caballo, preparándose para montar. Allí cerca era donde la princesa Judit se había detenido.

-Os fuisteis sin oír la penitencia- le dijo.

-Este es mi castigo. Que te marchas.

-¿Y eso no es bueno?- le preguntó.-Así no pecaréis más.

Y, con un ultimo vistazo a su espalda, Athelstan se centró en el camino, cabalgando junto a Lagertha, dirigiéndose al campamento, el lugar donde deberían de estar, sabiendo que estaba dejando a una mujer esperando su vuelta a la espalda.

…...

Tiempo después, cuando estuvieron preparándose para hacer la primera siembra en su nueva tierra, el rey Ecbert informó que quería estar presente y llevarles un pequeño obsequio y, para ello, todos los habitantes de la aldea, con Lagertha en la cabeza, esperaron su llegada en el camino de llegada, observando a los caballos que se acercaban.

Esta habló en su idioma, pues Athelstan, como con Ragnar, había estado enseñándola, pero iba poco a poco, algo que pareció hacerle gracia a Ecbert.

-Y para ayudaros a sembrar- le informó este, mientras sus hombres acercaban un carro hacía donde se encontraban.-Os he traído algo. Es un nuevo tipo de arado- les informó, viendo como Lagertha no perdía tiempo de subirse al carro para examinar aquella herramienta que les había traído.

-¿Nos dejas este arado?- le preguntó la mujer nórdica, algo sorprendida.

-Sí- le respondió el rey, totalmente calmado.-A ver como se os da.

Haciendo un gesto, Lagertha llamó a los suyos para que les ayudaran a bajar el nuevo instrumento del carro, deseando probarlo.

-Athelstan y tú quedáis invitados a mi villa cuando quieras venir- fueron algunas de las palabras que el rey le dedicó a esta. Pero Athelstan no pudo escucharlas en aquel momento, pues él se encontraba con el resto de los hombres, bajando el arado del carro.-Por ahora, me despido de tí.

Y Lagertha, en silencio, solo pudo contemplar como este se marchaba, cada vez más complacida con aquel extraño rey sajón.

…...

No tardaron mucho, después de eso, en volver a la villa, ya que la mujer nórdica decía que tenía asuntos que hablar con el rey, siempre acompañada de Athelstan.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al lugar, lo único que parecieron seguir haciendo el rey y esta fue hacer aquel tour por el castillo, mostrándole cada rincón. Le hablaba de las costumbres de aquella tierra, pero, conduciéndola al cuarto donde estaba la piscina, le mostró también los mosaicos romanos que pendían de las paredes.

-No es como mis dioses- comentó esta, cuando el rey le dijo que aquellas figuras eran como sus dioses paganos.-Mis dioses son reales como tú y yo. Ellos ríen. Y sienten. Y sangran. Y corren por los cielos.

Ecbert sonrió, pues mientras le decía todo aquello, esta se había ido acercando poco a poco a él hasta que a penas unos centímetros los separaran.

-¡Es un baño enorme!- comentó Lagertha, agachándose para acariciar la superficie del agua caliente, aun con una copa entre las manos.

-Bueno...-comentó Ecbert, dejando su copa en la mesa.-¿Quién me acompaña?

Y, tras esas palabras, comenzó a desvestirse, haciendo que Athelstan, que había estado mirándole, agachara la mirada. Judit, que se había agachado junto a Lagertha, había abierto los ojos con sorpresa ante esas palabras, pero la rubia extrajera parecía estar a favor de esa idea, aun jugando con el agua.

Lagertha y Ecbert acabaron juntos bajo el agua, con el rey acercándole una copa a esta. Sin embargo, Athelstan y Judit, que estaban frente a ellos, estaban cada uno en una esquina del amplio espacio, mostrándose algo tímidos en semejante situación.

Athelstan no dudó en mirar a Judit, tan desnuda bajo el agua como él. Hacía tiempo que no había estado con una mujer. En realidad, solo había estado una vez con una mujer y, de alguna manera, la princesa sajona que tenía ante sí había comenzado a atraerlo de algún extraño modo. Sobretodo sabiendo que ella también lo deseaba. Sin embargo, cuando esta lo miró y vio que no dudaba en mirarla fijamente, apartó la mirada, algo azorada.

Hablando sobre París, Ecbert parecía encantado de hablar de sus vecinos francos. Lagertha y Judit se mostraban interesadas con el tema. Pero, aunque esta primera no parecía preocupada por la cercanía que tenía el rey con ella, no fue del mismo modo con Judit cuando Athelstan se acercó a ella para coger una copa que había tras ella, ofreciéndosela a esta cuando la llenó con la jarra que tenía entre las manos.

No estaban solos en el cuarto, había sirvientes en las puertas, sirvientes que estaban esperando por si sus señores necesitaban algo más de ellos.

Lagertha y Ecbert no se mostraron nada tímidos cuando comenzaron a besarse delante de todo el mundo, dejando que los gemidos de esta comenzaran a resonar por la estancia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Athelstan a la princesa, notando como esta estaba cada vez más nerviosa dentro del agua.

-Esto está mal- afirmó esta, tomando un nuevo sorbo de su copa.-Esta mal- afirmó con más vehemencia mientras contemplaba a su suegro besando a su invitada, apresurándose para salir del agua y de la estancia.

Los tres miembros que había en el agua contemplaron su marcha, pero Ecbert y Lagertha no tardaron en seguir con lo suyo mientras Athelstan no sabía bien qué hacer llegados a ese punto. Sería absurdo negar que no sentía algún tipo de atracción hacía ella. Así que, dejando a sus anfitriones ocupados, salió del agua y fue tras los pasos de Judit, encontrándola en el cuarto contiguo.

-Lo siento- le dijo, arrodillándose a su pies, atándose una toalla en torno a la cintura, con ella sentada en un banco.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.-Tú no has hecho nada.

-Ni ha ocurrido nada.

-De eso hablaba- dijo esta, soltándose el pelo recogido.-Yo deseaba que ocurriera. Deseaba que algo pasara entre tú y yo. Ahí, en el agua, delante de todos. Me daba igual. Y eso está mal. Tengo un marido. ¡Tengo un hijo! Soy cristiana.

-No ocurrió nada y no has hecho nada malo. Y el Señor entiende nuestras pequeñas debilidades.

-Estoy cansada, Athelstan- comenzó a llorar esta.-Muy cansada.

Este la cogió de la mano y, junto con él, la puso en pie, colocandola ante sí.

-Pues ve a dormir- le susurró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-Y que nuestro Señor te bendiga y te proteja, Judit. Bendita Judit.

Ambos se contemplaron durante unos instantes, unos instantes que parecieron alargarse hasta el infinito, como si ninguno de los dos pudiera apartar su mirada de los ojos del otro. Pero esta, al final, agachó la mirada y se apartó de su lado, dejándolo solo en el cuarto mientras este solo podía contemplar como se alejaba.

…...

Después de que volvieran al pueblo nórdico que estaban construyendo en Wessex, Ecbert y la princesa Judit se presentaron sin avisar en sus mismas puertas, trayéndoles noticias de la guerra.

-Nuestros ejércitos han vencido a los de Mercia- informó Ecbert, besando a Lagertha en la mejilla y abrazando a Athelstan.-Gracias a Dios, mi hijo está vivo. Y también el rey Ragnar y tu hijo.

-También doy gracias a los dioses- comentó esta, cubierta de tierra de pies a cabeza de nuevo.

-¡Quedaos!- pidió Athelstan.-Vamos a sembrar por primera vez.

-Y hacer un sacrificio a Frey para asegurar la cosecha- terminó de informar Lagertha.

-Deberíamos quedarnos- le dijo Judit a su suegro, dirigiendo su vista después a Athelstan.-Y participar.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Nos quedaremos para el sacrificio.

Sus nobles no se mostraron muy de acuerdo, pero, ¿qué podían hacer cuando su rey quería presenciar aquel sacrificio pagano junto a su nuera?

Estaba claro que los soldados sajones no veían con demasiados buenos ojos todo aquel espectáculo, con la gente vestida para la ocasión, con Lagertha hablando en su idioma como si fuera una bruja. Eso, sumado a las antorchas y el sacrificio fue algo que los sajones no estaban preparados para presenciar con buenos ojos. Judit incluso se sujetó a la mano de Athelstan cuando todo el pueblo gritó en su idioma que era el momento.

Se cortó la cabeza al toro que habían traído y bañaron a Lagertha con su sangre, recogiendo el resto en los calderos de los rituales, llenando estos más pequeños con la sangre y llenando la tierra que iban a sembrar con la sangre primero, consagrando el lugar a su dios Frey.

Los sajones no podían mostrarse más disgustados con todo aquello. Pero era la tierra que se les había asignado a los nórdicos. ¿Qué iban a poder hacer en contra de ello?

O, al menos, fue lo que Athelstan pensó mientras tomaba un puñado de tierra y daba una oración a su Dios para que les ayudara con aquel lugar. Cuando el peligro aun era algo lejano que ninguno de ellos conocía.

 **Fin del capitulo 14**

 **Tenía pensando solo meter un capitulo aquí, pero, como se me quedaba corto, al final he metido dos, con lo que, creo, se me ha quedado bien de tamaño. Pero, ahora pasemos a hablar de las cosas que me han llamado la atención de estos capítulos:**

 **¡Torstein!¡¿Por qué?!¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!¡¿Por qué los amigos de Ragnar siempre acaban palmándola?! Es como si este hombre fuera gafe o algo. Amigo que tiene desde hace tiempo, amigo que desaparece. Recordar al viejo, que murió meando en la puerta de la casa en la 1º temporada. O Reif, que se sacrificó por ellos. O el Tuerto, que murió en manos de Rollo al principio de la 2º. Como sigan así, no va a quedar ni Dios. Esto va a acabar siendo peor que Juego de Tronos, que encima aquí hay menos gente.**

 **Y Rollo, que parece que lleva setas por todas partes. Este hombre ¿qué era? ¿El primer camello de la historia? Va con su platito de setas ofreciéndoselas a todo el mundo, como si dijera ``Mira mi mercancía, tío. Prueba. Es de primera´´ Solo falta que dijera que era una moneda de oro por puñadito de setas y ya esta, el primer traficante de drogas.**

 **Y lo de la princesa de Mercia. Resulta que no solo la violó su hermano a sus 12 años (o me suena que dijo a los 12 en la 2º temporada), si no que su tío empezó con ella a los 6, luego llevándole hombres, diciendo que todos querían probar a una niña, acabando por llevar a su hermano para probarla. Vamos a ver...¿no era princesa? ¿Dónde están esas doncellas que debían cuidarla? ¿Dónde coño estaban sus padres, que no notaron nada de eso? No sé. Más me parece que justificaba la matanza de sus parientes con eso que que ocurriera realmente. Me creería que un familiar la violara porque eso a pasado, pero ¿qué este llevara encima a todo dios para probarla y nadie se enterara de nada? No sé, me parece un poco raro.**

 **Una cosita que no es una critica. ¿Os habéis fijado que, cuando los nórdicos van con los barcos llenos de cabezas, cruzando el río entre la niebla hacia los otros, los dientes de Ragnar brillan?. ¿Qué método de higiene utiliza? ¿Es algún secreto vikingo?**

 **¿Y no se supone que el cuarto con las piezas romanas y los manuscritos era algo de lo que Athelstan no podia hablar con nadie? Sin embargo, Judit entra al cuarto como si nada y mira todo a su alrededor sin problemas, como si lo hubiera visto cientos de veces. De verdad tengo la impresión de que se olvidan de lo que hacen con anterioridad. Y diciéndole a Athelstan que quiere que la confiese él para luego decirle eso. ¿Era tan atrevida antes? En la 2º temporada me parecía super tímida y que se escandalizaba por todo. Y, sin embargo, de repente, se hace super atrevida y va detrás de Athelstan a saco. No sé. A cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, a mi parecer. Esta claro que esta calentándole abiertamente para que él haga algo al respecto. En el episodio de la piscina pensaba que se iban a montar una orgía o algo.**

 **El capitulo 3 parecía el capitulo de acostarse todos con todos o algo así. Pero, en fín, eso es lo que he estado viendo hasta ahora. He sacado buenas imágenes graciosas de este capitulo para mi tumblr.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo, así que manteneos sanos. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas a todos. Lamento muchísimo el retraso con estos últimos capítulos de la historia. Pero, ¿para qué os voy a mentir? Tras ver el capitulo 6 de la 3º temporada, se me quitaron todas las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Ya no iban a poder haber más escenas de ellos, pero...ahora, mientras escribo mi nuevo fic de los Vengadores, he visto esta historia y sé que no podía dejarla a medias, que tenía que darle un final, por mucho que me pesara, así que por eso estoy aquí, para dar ese final con los capítulos que me queden. Y espero que vosotros los disfrutéis, al haber compartido este viaje a través de la serie conmigo.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

… **...**

Ocultos en el cuarto donde Athelstan se había pasado tanto tiempo trabajando, Judith y él acabaron dando rienda suelta a aquella extraña atracción que había surgido entre ellos al volver a aquella tierra, sabiendo que en aquel lugar estarían protegidos de los ojos del resto de miembros del palacio, donde solo ellos sabrían lo que habían compartido, del momento de pasión que había hecho que sus cuerpos se unieran en uno.

Tras satisfacerse el uno del otro, de compartir aquel acto carnal, Athelstan se hizo a un lado, tratando de no dañar a Judith con su peso, contempló aquel rostro que parecía haber acabado instalándose en algún lugar de su pecho sin que él siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, acariciando su cabello y su cuerpo con delicadeza, aún sin creerse que realmente lo hubieran hecho.

-Ya...lo he hecho- murmuró ella, admirándolo con una expresión algo sorprendida.-Me alegro. Te quiero.

Al escuchar esas palabras, algo en él se removió, como advirtiéndole que, aunque hubieran compartido un momento intimo, hablar de amor no era lo correcto. Pero, aún así, aún permanecía demasiado dentro de aquel instante para darse cuenta de lo que podían acarrear aquellas palabras.

-¿Tú me quieres?- le preguntó Judith a su vez, observándole aún con atención.

-Sí, te quiero- admitió.

Después de todo, ¿qué otro motivo le habría llevado a encontrarse ambos en aquel cuarto si no había algo de amor en su interior? Judith le había atraído de manera irreversible desde que se habían reencontrado. Eso tenía que ser amor, ¿verdad?. Y solo sonrió hacía ella, besándola, eliminando de su mente a Ragnar en aquellos momentos, sabiendo que, antes o después, la sensación de volver a estar entre dos mundos volvería a surgir. Después de todo, el marido de Judith, el hijo del rey, volvería a la ciudad en cualquier momento.

…...

Como bien había temido, el hijo de Ecbert acabó volviendo victorioso a la ciudad y Athelstan, como invitado especial del rey, se encontraba en la sala del trono, casi en frente de donde se encontraba Judith junto a su padre, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que había ocurrido, viendo aquel a quién habían engañado en medio de aquel acto.

Escuchó las palabras que Ecbert le dedicó a su hijo y como arrastró a esta a sus brazos, hablándole sobre una supuesta tristeza que había pasado en su ausencia. Sin embargo, él solo los miraba de reojo u observaba el suelo. Incluso cuando el matrimonio se abrazó y ella lo miró a él sobre el hombro de su esposo, supo que, a lo mejor, no debería haber dejado que aquello pasara. O, al menos, no de la manera que había ocurrido. Le molestaba verla en brazos de alguien más, pero era su marido. Quién tenía motivos para encontrarse celoso de algo sería él, no Athelstan.

Sin embargo, su atención se centró en Ragnar cuando este entró en el cuarto, tras el paso de los príncipes de Mercia, con una copa en la mano y se colocó frente a Ecbert, hablando entre ambos.

Contuvo un momento el aliento cuando Ragnar miró en su dirección, como si notara donde se encontraba de estar en un mismo cuarto y supo que tendría que estar hablando con el rey sobre la colonia vikinga. Vio como Ecbert le señalaba a Lagertha y, sin poder dirigir ni unas palabras hacía este, Ragnar se dirigió al interior del cuarto de celebraciones, tratando de averiguar como le estaría llendo a los suyos.

Athelstan no podía hacer nada contra eso. Ragnar tenía obligaciones para con su pueblo. Sus preocupaciones y líos de sábanas con una mujer casada quedaban en un segundo plano en comparación con la alianza que este y Ecbert estaban tratando de forjar, así que solo lo dejó ir, por el momento, mientras la fiesta para celebrar la victoria de los suyos se animaba a su alrededor por momentos.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la sala, con una copa entre las manos, solo observando a los invitados, viendo a los anglos y los vikingos compartiendo la comida y la bebida. Era la unión perfecta que siempre había querido. Pero, aún estando allí, aún viendo todo aquello, su interior parecía no encontrar paz. Era como si, irreversiblemente, no pudiera encontrar la tranquilidad que buscaba. Amaba a Ragnar, pero, también amaba a Judith a su manera, incluso aunque esta estuviera casada, lo que le hacía dudar si permanecer allí o debía marcharse. Su parte decente le decía que sí, que su marido estaba allí con ella, que él solo había sido un capricho que ella había cumplido. No podían permitirse ser nada más.

-Athelstan- le llamó Lagertha, sentándose a su lado en el banco.

Pero, fuera lo que fuera que esta iba a decirle, se vio interrumpido por la presencia de Ecbert, que los abrazó a ambos por la espalda, sorprendiéndolos.

-Amigos míos- les dijo, besando a Lagertha, la cual se rió, y también a él, poniendo un momento de mala cara, sabiendo que estaba bebido.-La batalla por Mercia a terminado. Pero no así la colonia. Quedaos. Quedaos aquí los dos- les dijo, haciendo que él pusiera mala cara, sabiendo que Ecbert acabaría diciéndoles algo como eso antes o después.-A ver el futuro.¿Qué hay más importante?

-Ya conoces mi decisión- le dijo Lagertha, a pesar de tener una de las manos de Ecbert entre las suyas.-Puede que Athelstan se quede.

-¿Lo harás?- le preguntó Ecbert, volviendo la cabeza hacía él, aún manteniendo uno de sus brazos en torno a sus hombros.

-No estoy seguro- les confesó.-No lo he discutido con Ragnar.

Ecbert soltó un pequeño bufido al oír ese nombre.

-Ni con Judith- comentó el rey, como si fuera algo sin importancia, haciendo que Lagertha lo mirara con interés y él fingiera no saber de lo que le hablaba.-Mi nuera se encariñado mucho contigo. Lo sé. Ella me lo ha dicho. Dice que a veces te usa como confesor.

Athelstan no estuvo cómodo con aquello. Lagertha tampoco pareció estarlo mientras le oía hablar de aquel asunto. Pero, ¿quién podía hacer callar a un rey?

-Si te vas, te echará de menos. Y también yo.

Sin embargo, enviado como un ángel para rescatarle, vio a Ragnar apoyado en una de las barandillas, mirando en su dirección. Gracias a él, pudo lograr que Ecbert lo soltara y lo dejara ir mientras se dirigía al encuentro de este.

-¿Intentan que te quedes aquí?- le preguntó Ragnar, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, mientras Athelstan se apoyaba en la pared que los separaba.

-Sí.

-Hay algo entre tú y esa joven- comentó Ragnar, sonando como si eso le hiciera gracia, descubriendo que, al parecer, nada escapaba para los ojos del nórdico.

-Sí- se vió obligado a admitir también, sabiendo que sería inútil engañarlo.-Tú no lo entenderías- le susurró. En realidad, hasta él mismo tampoco entendía muy bien su situación.

-Nadie entiende nada- le dijo este a su vez.-Somos libres para hacer lo que nos plazca.

-¿Seguimos hablando de mujeres?- le preguntó él, tratando de poner un tono jocoso, notando como Ragnar se había puesto serio de repente.

Pero este no le respondió. Solo le dirigió una de sus extrañas expresiones y volvió a perderse entre la multitud que poblaba la fiesta, dejándole aún allí, mientras sus ojos, inevitablemente, se dirigían hacía donde se encontraba Judith, que miró en su dirección a su vez.

Aquel iba a ser un asunto complicado.

La vio como le miraba con atención y, tras asegurarse de que Athelstan tenía sus ojos sobre ella, esta abandonó el salón, indicándole que quería que la siguiera. Así que, asegurándose de que nadie reparaba en su marcha, la siguió.

-Dicen que vas a irte con Ragnar.

-Tu esposo a vuelto- le indicó él a su vez, colocandola cerca de la pared para permanecer lejos de miradas indiscretas.

-Yo me he entregado a tí. No me abandones, por favor- le pidió ella, acariciándole el rostro con manos cariñosas, mirándole con ojos rogantes.

No pudo contener su deseo de inclinarse sobre ella y volver a besarla, no cuando le hablaba de aquel modo, cuando notaba cuanto lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, con ese beso también evitó contestar algo a sus palabras, decir algo que podría hacer que se arrepintiera más tarde. Sus sentimientos estaban confusos y aquellas charlas con unos y otros no estaban ayudando en nada. Tenía que centrar sus emociones y ver qué era lo que quería hacer realmente.

-Bueno...-murmuró Ecbert, encontrándolo sentado en una de las escaleras de la sala, aún sintiéndose inquieto con la decisión que iba a tomar, por la que sabía que tenía que tomar.-Otra vez, Athelstan, vas a tener que escoger. ¿Piensas volverte con Ragnar Lodbrok o quedarte aquí, con nosotros?

-Ya lo he decidido- le dijo al rey, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras Ecbert permanecía de pie frente a él.-Me marcharé con Ragnar- aseguró, tratando de mostrarse lo más confiado que pudo sobre su decisión.

Ecbert agachó la mirada, como si aquella no hubiera sido la respuesta que había esperado escuchar.

-Mi futuro está con Ragnar- volvió a recalcar, sabiendo que este no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Ecbert se inclinó hacía él, haciendo que bajara la mirada, mientras se atusaba la barba.

-Yo creo...que esa no es una buena...decisión- le dijo a su vez, buscando sus ojos para dejarle claro que estaba hablando en serio sobre ello.

Y Athelstan sintió la amenaza emanando de él. O eso fue la impresión que tuvo. Ecbert podía parecer realmente aterrador cuando se le contradecía, cuando la gente no hacía lo que él esperaba que hicieran. Y él ya estaba escapando de sus manos por segunda vez cuando estaba más que claro que lo quería allí. No, no era algo que el rey olvidara con facilidad.

Ni siquiera se quedó al final de la fiesta, donde Ragnar, Lagertha, Rollo y los demás se quedaron con los reyes de Inglaterra presentes. No quería estar allí. Quería ir a un cuarto, a solas, sabiendo que había tomado una buena decisión, que estaba haciendo lo correcto volviendo con Ragnar y dejando allí a Judith. Sí, sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Y, de ese modo, también se ahorró de ver como la reina de Mercia mataba a su hermano envenenado en mitad del cuarto.

…...

-Hablame de París- le pidió Ragnar, cuando ya estaban llegando a casa, ambos sentados cerca de la parte delantera de la nave.

-¿Otra vez?- le preguntó él.

-Por favor.

Contempló aquellos ojos azules que se lo rogaban, sabiendo que este quería llevar su mente a cualquier otro sitio menos allí y, como una costumbre que no podía evitar, no pudo negarse a su petición, sabiendo que lo necesitaba. No quería recordar a la esposa que debería estar esperándolo allí.

-Solo fui una vez- le dijo, viendo como Ragnar empezaba a sonreír.

-Continua- le animó él, queriendo que siguiera hablando.

-Fui a visitar un monasterio, en Fraquia, cerca de París. Y, un día, los monjes me llevaron a verlo- le dijo, viendo como la sonrisa de Ragnar crecía.-Era impresionante. Verás, parece como si surgiera de las aguas. Nunca en mi vida había visto nada igual. Era como un sueño. Tenía inmensos muros- le comentó, viendo como este se tumbaba y lo miraba de medio lado, tratando de imaginárselo.-Y, entre esos muros, había edificios hechos de mármol y piedra e iglesias. ¡Que iglesias!

Le gustó ver a Ragnar así, relajado, el poder estar conversando de aquella tranquila manera. No recordaba lo que había echado de menos estar así con él, contemplándolo a placer, hasta que habían estado de vuelta juntos.

-Recuerdo el clamor de las campanas llamando a misa a los fieles. Pero, lo que más recuerdo...- le comentó a este, bajando el tono de voz, como si fuera un secreto solo entre ellos dos, inclinándose hacía Ragnar mientras él se inclinaba a su vez sobre él.-Son sus bellas mujeres.

-Hasta ahora, eso no me lo habías contado- le dijo, sabiendo que, a pesar de sus encuentros, a pesar de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, ninguno de los dos había perdido su interés en las mujeres.

-Casi me hicieron cuestionarme mi voto de celibato- le comentó, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla cómplice.

Y Ragnar no pudo evitar sonreirle a su vez, seguramente imaginándoselo. Que se tuvieran el uno al otro, no significaba que no pudieran disfrutar de la belleza de la vida.

-Tienes suerte- le comentó el nórdico, ignorando la mirada llena de envidia que Floki les dirigía desde la nave contigua.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no has estado casado. Jamás volvería aquí- le comentó, refiriéndose a Kattegat.-Si no fuera por mis hijos.

-Al menos, tienes hijos- le dijo este a su vez.

De sus uniones, jamás nacería un ser de ambos, un fruto del amor que se procesaban. Y, teniendo en cuenta que había vuelto a separarse de Inglaterra, no esperaba volver a encontrarse con Judith. No sabría cual era el placer de un hombre al poder ver jugar a los hijos propios ante uno. La mirada que le dirigió a Ragnar así se lo indicó y, viendo como este agachaba la suya, supo que había entendido lo que sentía tan bien como si se lo hubiera dicho.

Se sintió reconfortado cuando se encontró, en aquella tarde de lluvia que asoló la ciudad, en el gran salón de Ragnar, sentado junto al fuego, en compañía de Lagertha, Helga y hasta de Floki, aunque a este no le cayera muy bien, hablando sobre la colonia de los suyos que se había quedado en Inglaterra, hablando sobre enviar a más gente allí.

-Lo que decidan hacer, dependerá de ellos- comentó, viendo como este hablaba sobre el hecho de que los suyos podrían acabar haciéndose cristianos en aquella tierra.

-¿Por qué opinas, sacerdote?- le espetó este.

-Floki- le regañó Helga, dándole un golpe en la pierna.

-¿Qué?- le espetó este a su vez a su esposa.-Él es cristiano. Siempre ha sido cristiano. No sé porque le escucha Ragnar- se quejó, mirándole fijamente.

-Cierto- admitió, dedicándole una sonrisa.-No sé porqué me escucha Ragnar, en lugar de a ti, Floki.

Este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero odiaba permanecer junto a este cuando se comportaba de aquel modo, dejándole claro que, en cierto modo, sentía algún tipo de celos a la relación que tenía con su rey. Les deseó buenas noches a los presentes y se retiró del lugar, dejando entrar a Bjorn en el cuarto antes de empaparse del aire frío de la noche, volviendo a su pequeña casa.

De verdad que no soportaba a Floki cuando se comportaba de aquel modo. Había demostrado más que de sobra que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaba del bando de Ragnar. Eso tendría que ser más que suficiente para que dejara de tratarlo de ese modo. O, como sospechaba, este sentía algo más profundo por su líder que una simple amistad. Eso explicaría esa rabia que parecía sentir constantemente por él, como si nada de lo que hiciera o dijese pudiera cambiar eso.

…...

Cuando, días después, Ragnar anunció que habría un nuevo lugar al que atacar en verano, que su nuevo objetivo se trataba de París, un lugar que la mayoría de los presentes ni siquiera sabían ni que existía, su rey tuvo que explicarles que se trataba de una ciudad protegida con grandes muros, cosa que pareció impresionar a los presentes. Incluso se colocó junto a Floki y, por el modo en el que este lo miró a su vez, pareció capaz de ir a cualquier parte que este les indicara.

O, al menos, fue así hasta que le señaló a él y le obligó a salir de su lugar junto a uno de los pilares del lugar, donde había estado apoyado, oculto en las sombras mientras Ragnar hablaba a su gente.

-Athelstan, ven. ¡Ven!- lo llamó Ragnar, al mismo tiempo que iba hacía él.-Athelstan ha estado en París- les indicó Lodbrok a los suyos, subido como estaba a una mesa, con él a su lado.-Y el viajero que me habló de Inglaterra también me habló de esa ciudad. ¡Hay que encontrarle!- exclamó, haciendo que los suyos asintieran.-Pues bueno es viajar, pletóricos de esperanza, valor y coraje.

En medio de esa frase, Athelstan volvió a su lugar junto al poste, dejándole a este todo el protagonismo.

Le gustaba verle hablar cuando se encontraba tan contento y emocionado con algo. Era como si su alma misma se iluminara y era algo que prefería ver desde lejos para poder contemplarle bien, manteniendo aquella imagen en su recuerdo.

-Pero es aún mejor- siguió diciendo.-Viajar con conocimiento. ¡Sí!

Y la sala se llenó de clamores, se derramaron bebidas y todos los presentes parecían estar preparados ya mismo para subirse a alguna de las naves y partir hacía París en aquellos mismos momentos. Era un espectáculo que siempre le hacía sonreír a Athelstan, porque le recordaban a un grupo de niños emocionados ante un juego nuevo.

En cuanto Ragnar se bajó de la mesa, mientras los suyos seguían gritando, le colocó un brazo en torno a los hombros, con la intención de sacarle de allí. Pero, ante la turbación de Ragnar, Lagertha se interpuso en su camino a la salida, deteniéndolos, ya que se habían dirigido a la zona de atrás del gran salón.

-¿Qué hay de tu promesa?- le espetó esta.

-¿Qué promesa?- repitió él a su vez.

-Venir a mi condado, visitar Herby y hablar con el usurpador.

Aquello eliminó cualquier plan que Ragnar hubiera tenido para ambos y, entendiendo que el momento que hubieran podido tener había pasado, Athelstan se apartó, dejándolos solos con aquel tema, indicándole a Ragnar con una mirada, que no pasaba nada, que comprendía que tenía asuntos que atender, incluso cuando el propio Ragnar parecía estar deseando cortar a esta en dos por haberse entrometido en sus planes.

 **Fin del capitulo 15**

 **Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho uno de estos capítulos y había olvidado lo agotador que era ver el capitulo y hablar de él al mismo tiempo, tratando de sacar las emociones y sentimientos que los protagonista podrían estar sintiendo a un mismo tiempo. Supongo que, en parte, por lo agotador que era, también estuve tiempo sin hacerlo. Pero, sin embargo, saqué en su momento lo que pensaba de cada uno de los capítulos. Aquí se unen el 4 y el 5 de la 3º temporada, así que os lo pondré todo seguido y vosotros mismos decidid si queréis leerlos, porque es algo largo, para ver si pensáis como yo o no, ¿de acuerdo? Y, si no lo leéis, ya solo os deseo desde este punto que nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo:**

 **Comprobado. Ragnar va plantando semillitas allí donde ve campo para sembrar. Y me refiero a ese momento donde la princesa Cuentriz se mea, sí, se Mea, en su herida y luego lo monta como si fuera un caballo. Da igual granjera, princesa o extrajera. Si le puede dar hijos, le sirve.**

 **Pero Aslaugh tampoco pierde el tiempo y se tira al otro que alivia los dolores a su hijo. Parece que hubo una oleada de deseo sexual no resuelto en esta temporada porque, vamos, es que no paran.**

 **Y, ¡toma!, en la escena siguiente, en Wessex, me meten una ostia en toda la cara al sacar a Athelstan y Judit en una cama. ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! Los productores y guionistas estaban muy salidos esta temporada. Como he oido en una peli de risa que me ha encantado ``Están más salidos que calientes´´.**

 **Por favor, decidme que tambien aplaudisteis cuando Lagertha le dijo a Ecbert que, a pesar de que ha disfrutado con él, había llegado a comprender que este solo se preocupaba por una persona: él mismo. Juró que dije``¡Toma! En toda la boca´´ ¿Quién no pensaba ya eso de Ecbert? Estaba clarísimo que es un narcisista.**

 **¿Es cosa mía o Ecbert quiere que todos se queden a su lado, del modo en el que sea? Es como si, al cogerle cariño a alguien, hubiera una ley no escrita que dijera que se tienen que quedar allí con él. Estoy como Ragnar, pensando que Ecbert planea algo, que todo parece demasiado bonito. Y encima la princesa esta rogándole a Athelstan que se quede allí tambien. Es que parece un complot o algo así.**

 **¿Quién gritó con alegría cuando Athelstan le dijo a Ecbert que ya habia decidido marcharse con Ragnar? Es como si a este le hubieran dado una ostia en ese momento. Pero que merecida se la tiene. Lo único que ansia tanto siempre se le escapa entre las manos como si fueran gotas de agua. Creo que tengo que tener una faceta sadomaso de algún tipo, porque me encanta verle en esas situaciones.**

 **Y, vamos a ver, que empieza bien el capitulo. En el capitulo 5, aparecen Athelstan y Ragnar hablando sobre París y sobre sus iglesias, las campanas... Pero, ojo al dato, no fue eso lo que más llamó la atención a nuestro fiel sacerdote, si no que fueron sus mujeres lo que le llamaron la atención. Este no mojó antes porque no pudo, pero, si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad, puffffffff, la que habría liado.**

 **Sinceramente, cuando Aslauhg le cuenta a Rollo sobre la muerte de Siggy pienso que no tiene ningún tacto y que es cierto que él nunca la ha tratado bien, pero no considero que pueda tener la culpa de su muerte porque ella se cayó a un lago helado cuando él ni siquiera estaba cerca de allí. Y que eso de que no encuentren el cuerpo no sé que pensar al respecto. Estos son capaces de sacarla después viva si la necesitan para algo.**

 **Y que, encima, Helga, que me cae bien, la ayude a ocultar los cuernos que le estaba poniendo Aslaugh a su marido mientras sus hijos se ahogaban... Vale, hay esa hermandad entre los sexos, pero no en esos casos. Además, Ragnar se acabará enterando y ya no le importa su esposa. Ese matrimonio no iba a durar.**

 **Encima de eso, los hombres cabrean a Rollo para tener una pelea cuando acaban de llegar de una guerra. ¿No han tenido suficiente sangre? Además, ¿como pueden comparar la muerte de sus hijos, padres, hermanos... que han muerto en batalla, con la de Siggy, que se ha ahogado en un lago helado? Dios, no sé que les pasa en la cabeza.**

 **Y estoy con Athelstan. Él no sabe porqué Ragnar lo escucha en todo, pero Floki, si eso te pica, dos males tienes, incluso después de que sepa que eres el hermano de Alexander Skarsgard, o, como otras lo conocerán, Eric Northman en True Blood, esos celos no te quedan nada bien.**

 **Me ha encantado como Ragnar a motivado a la gente cuando a mencionado lo de ir a París. Este tío seria la leche en una fiesta. Menudo ambiente le daría. ¡Yo quiero estar en una fiesta con este tío! Pero lo que me hace más gracia es que, después de motivarlos a todos y dejarlos celebrando la victoria prematura, él se estaba llevando a Athelstan fuera del cuarto hasta que los para Lagertha. Que morro tiene y que arte tiene para llevárselos a su terreno, tratando de llevarse a Athelstan a un lugar privado sin que se dieran cuenta.**

 **Y me cago en Ecbert. No lo menciono en el capitulo, pero es aquí cuando ataca el asentamiento vikingo de Wessex, no sé con qué intenciones, porque, cuando Ragnar se entere, volverá a matarlo. ¿Será para retener a Athelstan y acabar con ese vikingo que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza?. Dios, le sale todo tan bien que lo odio.**

 **Ummmmmmmmmm. Bien. Creo que eso es todo lo que quería comentar de esos dos capítulos. Ya sé que es mucha tela, pero hay cosas que de verdad me sacaban de mis casillas. Pero me pongo con el siguiente capi, así que, como siempre hago, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas a todos los que se estén tomando la molestia de leer esta historia, en uno de los capítulos más tristes de la serie. Aquellos que hayan llegado a la tercera temporada sabrán de lo que hablo y comprenderán porqué lo digo. Pero, no me andaré por las ramas y os dejo con él directamente, ya que este va a ser el último.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

… **...**

Sentados ambos cerca de la costa, donde los pescadores arreglan las redes y traían el pescado al mercado de la ciudad, que había ido creciendo con el tiempo, Athelstan había hecho una pequeña reconstrucción del río Sena que bordeaba París, mostrándoselo a Ragnar para que este pudiera hacerse una idea de a lo que se enfrentaban ante aquella nueva conquista que los aguardaba. Le mostró los muros, las torres que tenían, como entraban los parisinos a la ciudad... Sin embargo, no podía hablarle mucho de sus defensas. Después de todo, cuando la había visitado, solo era un monje que no prestaba atención a esas cosas.

-¿Y qué dirías ahora?- le preguntó Ragnar, tumbado como estaba sobre la arena, contemplando su miniatura sobre París y volviendo la vista hacía él.

-Diría que es...inexpugnable- confesó.

Este le dirigió una mirada con aquellos intensos ojos azules que poseía y, viendo la sonrisa que le dirigió, Athelstan no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez, sabiendo que, por la cabeza de Ragnar ya habían empezado a circular las ideas.

…...

En medio de la noche, algo despertó a Athelstan, y no fue la presencia de Ragnar en el cuarto como había estado ocurriendo a lo largo de los años desde que le había dado aquel lugar o la rata que sabía que había estado caminando sobre su cuerpo durante un buen rato.

Abriendo los ojos, observó el haz de luz que entraba por un pequeño agujero al interior de su casa, un haz de luz que no podía ser causado por la llama de una vela ni por la propia luz del sol. Se trataba de algo mucho más distinto. Algo...divino.

En parte, temeroso por aquello, salió de la cama y se colocó cerca del haz, observándolo con atención, colocando un dedo cerca, viendo que la luz no quemaba ni le hacía ningún mal.

Acercándose al agujero, quiso ver de donde procedía aquella luz, qué quería decirle con aquella extraña aparición en su casa, en mitad de la noche.

Pero, en vez de observar, cuando estaba a punto de mirar por aquel pequeño agujero, una fuerza invisible le lanzó hacía atrás, dejándolo tumbado sobre el suelo de arena, contemplando el techo de su pequeña casa, con los brazos en cruz, como bien se encontró en una ocasión, sintiéndose sin aire mientras las sensaciones se sucedían en su interior, hablándole.

Para cuando consiguió poder volver en sí, ya había amanecido, incluso aunque para él no hubieran pasado las horas, sintiéndose desconcertado pero con una idea clara en su interior, sabiendo que Dios había hablado con él, le había respondido a sus plegarias, aclarando su visión.

Y, para agradecer a Dios el haber llegado hasta él para enviarle SU mensaje, hizo un rito de pureza, donde por fin dejaba claro de qué lado estaba en su corazón respecto a la religión, metiéndose en el agua de la costa de Kattegat y limpiando la impureza que aún residiera en él, quitándose la pulsera que Ragnar le había dado, sabiendo que, quisiera o no, su lugar no podía estar a su lado, que no podía entregarse a los hombres, si no al espíritu, al bien del alma, como bien había estado haciendo cuando solo era un monje en Lindisfarne.

-¡Ragnar!- lo llamó, entrando veloz al gran salón de este, necesitando contarle lo ocurrido, la experiencia que le había sacudido espiritualmente.

-¿Por qué sonreís tanto?- le preguntó este, encontrándolo en un pequeño cuarto del interior, sabiendo que no podría borrar la sonrisa de su cara incluso aunque se esforzara.

-El Señor ha venido a mí- le confesó, aún sonriendo, notando su corazón latiendo desbocado en el pecho, tratando de transmitirle a este la alegría que lo envolvía como un manto cálido de seguridad, de que sintiera aquella euforia que se había instalado en él.

-El Señor- comentó Ragnar, frunciendo un momento el ceño.-¡Ah! Tu Dios- añadió, señalando al cielo mientras se veía incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

-Sí- afirmó.

-¿Y cómo era?- le preguntó el nórdico.

-He sentido su presencia. Se presentó en forma de luz.

-¿Hablaba?

-No. No hablaba. Pero yo oí su voz. Y sé que he renacido.

-¿Qué es eso de nacer como un bebé?- le preguntó Ragnar, aún confuso con lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

-He vuelto a descubrir mi fe. Soy un hombre nuevo. He revivido con el poder de Jesucristo.

-Eres cristiano otra vez- le dijo Ragnar, ya que aquello parecía ser lo único con sentido que había sacado de su conversación.

-De todo corazón. Con todo mi ser y toda mi alma- dijo, viendo como Ragnar sonreía.-Ya no puedo reconocer a tus dioses- admitió, viendo como la sonrisa titilante de este desaparecía.-Supongo que debo dejar Kattegat ahora.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡No puedes irte!- exclamó el nórdico, poniéndose en pie sobre la mesa donde había estado apoyado, escuchándolo hasta ese momento, sujetando sus brazos.-¡Ni abandonarme! Yo te quiero- le confesó, mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que Athelstan no pudiera encontrar su propia voz para responder algo a eso, sintiendo que le había robado el aliento ante esas palabras.-Eres el único en quién puedo confiar. ¡Debes quedarte! Me alegra de que hayas encontrado a tu Dios- añadió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Y Ragnar le abrazó tras esas palabras, demostrándole que realmente las sentía, que en verdad lo quería y no podía soportar la idea de que se marchara de la ciudad, dejándole atrás.

-Mientras estés aquí, nadie te hará daño- le aseguró, hablándole junto al oído.-Yo te protejo.

-No importa a donde vaya yo- le dijo, apartándose de sus brazos, incluso aunque una parte de sí mismo le rogaba que no lo hiciera.-Lo que me preocupa es a donde vas a ir tú- añadió, viendo como Ragnar había agachado la mirada, habiendo sentido su rechazo como un golpe, incluso cuando le había confesado lo que sentía, lo que deseaba tenerle a su lado.

Le dirigió una sonrisa, dejándole claro que no iba a olvidarse de él, pero el nórdico volvió a abrazarlo, queriendo sentirle cerca de nuevo, sentir sus cuerpos unidos aunque fuera de un modo tan minúsculo como era aquel simple abrazo.

…...

Cuando los hombres de Ragnar y aquellos aliados que querían unirse a la incursión de París llegaron a Kattegat y empezaron las celebraciones antes de la partida, Athelstan se presentó en el gran salón, como tenía por costumbre, notando como las risas y conversaciones, incluso la misma música, se iba deteniendo a su alrededor, haciendo que se detuviera y contemplara los rostros que se habían vuelto hacía él.

Trató de avanzar hacía el fondo del salón, donde sabía que estaba Ragnar, ignorando a los hombres que le cortaban el paso, viendo como escupían en su dirección y lo empujaban.

Incluso cuando le impidieron totalmente avanzar, se volvió hacía Rollo, que estaba bebiendo con la reina, tratando de entender a qué venía aquel comportamiento de la gente.

-No tengo nada que decirte, sacerdote- le indicó el enorme hombre.-Excepto esto- añadió, cogiendo su brazo y retirando la manga de su ropa, viendo solo la piel desnuda.-¿Y tu brazalete? ¡¿Dónde está?!

Pero, antes de que él tuviera que contestar algo a eso, Ragnar llegó hasta ellos, colocándose a su espalda, mirando a su hermano como si estuviera haciendo el ridículo con todo aquello, le colocó un brazo en torno a los hombres y empezó a llevarlo al fondo del salón, como había tratado de hacer por sus propios medios.

-Hay alguien MUY importante a quién quiero que veas- le indicó el rey, haciendo como si el incidente del salón no hubiera ocurrido, llevándole hasta allí, mientras la música y las conversaciones rápidamente empezaban a nacer de nuevo en el salón.

Entrando en la zona privada de Ragnar, se encontró con un hombre tumbado en las alfombras, con pinta de encontrarse bastante bebido y, algo confuso, se volvió hacía su amigo, tratando de que le explicara aquello.

-Este es Sindreik **_(o eso entendí yo que dijo al pronunciar su nombre)_** , el viajero del que te hablé. Fue él el que me guió hasta Inglaterra- le dijo Ragnar, pareciendo contento con la presencia del hombre allí.

Athelstan entendió su buen humor, incluso cuando el hombre se puso a hablar en otro idioma.

-Hablas el lenguaje de los francos- le indicó Athelstan, sonriendo del mismo modo en el que estaba sonriendo Ragnar a aquellas alturas.

-No solo eso- le dijo el rey.-Sabe también como hallar la boca del Sena.

Aquello era una noticia excepcional. Significaba que iban a poder llegar hasta la misma puerta de la ciudad. Y, agachándose ante la replica que se había hecho de los ríos y la ciudad dentro de un gran cuenco, el hombre empezó a indicarles como tendrían que llegar a su destino.

Oyendo aquellas noticias, viendo como podrían llegar al ``paraíso´´, como lo llamaba aquel hombre, Athelstan sonrió, mirando a Ragnar que, en silencio, le había estado mirando a su vez, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Una noche, días más tarde, mientras los hombres elevaban cánticos en el puerto, rogando a los dioses que todo les fuera bien, que el viaje a París fuera seguro, que pudieran conquistar y volver con tesoros a casa, Athelstan se encontraba haciendo sus propios rituales en su casa, limpiando su alma, consagrándose a Dios, tratando de llevar algo de el cristianismo a aquellas tierras paganas, que su Dios le escuchara en mitad de aquellos rezos que iban dirigidos hacía otros dioses, hablando en latín ante la cruz que él mismo había fabricado para estar más cerca de la presencia del Padre.

Notar la presencia de Floki en su casa ni siquiera le sorprendió, tan tranquilo espiritualmente como se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

A decir verdad, había estado esperando a que el nórdico apareciera en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, para dejar claro que no quería a ningún cristiano en sus tierras, sabiendo que habría estado esperando una oportunidad como aquella, cuando todo el mundo le había dado la espalda, para poder ir hasta él sin represalias.

-Floki- murmuró, haciéndole saber que lo había reconocido.

-Sacerdote- pronunció este a su vez, cargado de rabia.

Siempre le había odiado, aunque, en un principio, hubiera tolerado su presencia. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, cuando vio la confianza que Ragnar depositaba en él una vez tras otra, dejando a los demás de lado, desapareciendo con Athelstan solo para hablar o porque ambos necesitaban un momento a solas, donde nadie les viera, notó como los celos de Floki aumentaban cada vez más, sintiendo las miradas llenas de rabia de esta clavándose en él allí donde se lo encontrara.

Ninguno de los dos podía o quería negar eso.

Cerró un momento los ojos, sabiendo que no saldría de allí, pero, sintiéndose inesperadamente tranquilo ante aquel conocimiento, volvió la vista hacía la cruz que aún tenía frente a él, iluminada por la luz de las velas.

-Señor, recibe mi alma- pidió a aquella señal de la cruz, elevando la vista al suelo, extendiendo los brazos, esperando recibir el golpe de gracia.

Floki era un experto vikingo y estaba cargado de una ira celosa hacía su persona. No iba a perder la oportunidad de matarlo si la tenía ni cometería el error de darlo por muerto si no lo estaba. Quería su destrucción misma, así que, el golpe que recibiera a sus manos sería un golpe que le arrancaría de aquel cuerpo material, de aquella existencia terrena, sabiendo que, tras la señal que había recibido, todo había sido para llegar a aquel instante.

Se lamentó brevemente de no haberse despedido de Ragnar, pero este comprendería que no lo había hecho con mala intención, que, en ningún momento hubiera perdido la ocasión de decirle adiós si hubiera conocido tan abiertamente su destino.

Con un grito de ira sin barreras, Floki lo atacó directamente con su hacha, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, algo que a penas sintió, y que lo mandó al suelo del cuarto.

Ni siquiera sintió el momento en el que abandonaba aquel mundo, ocurriendo todo tan deprisa que solo abandonó aquella existencia con un mero suspiro, sin un rastro de dolor, solo cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos en el otro lado.

…...

Al amanecer, cuando ni siquiera las primeras luces aún habían despuntado, Ragnar cabalgaba entre los arboles, con un caballo extra tras él, en silencio, ignorando a todo aquello cuanto le rodeaba, solo avanzando hacía delante, con la mente en otra parte, como si alguien hubiera apagado algo dentro de él y fuera incapaz de encenderlo por sí mismo.

Cruzó el río y cargó con el cuerpo de aquel en el que siempre había confiado al hombro, mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que realmente no había nadie más allí, que nadie más conocía el lugar secreto que habían compartido.

-Las cosas que hago por tí- le comentó al cuerpo, tratando de mantenerse aún con tono animado, observando la cuesta que iba a tener que subir con este al hombro, cuando ya le había costado cruzar el río sin caerse.

Los caballos no servían de nada en aquel punto.

-Para ser tan pequeño, Athelstan, eres terriblemente pesado.

Pero eso no le detuvo para ascender por aquella cuesta que tenía ante ellos, cargando con él y una pala, que le iba a hacer falta.

Cuando vio la cascada al fondo del paisaje, llegando al lugar donde tantas veces se habían reunido con anterioridad, donde habían compartido momentos íntimos, momentos felices, tristes... Ragnar solo pudo observar el lugar en silencio, recuperando el aliento, sabiendo que se estaba acercando el ultimo adiós.

Tumbó a Athelstan con cuidado en el suelo, colocándose él a su lado.

-Esto es lo más cerca de tu Dios que puedo llevarte- le indicó, como si él aún fuera capaz de escucharle, como si solo estuviera dormido a su lado, mientras Ragnar aún seguía intentando tomar aire.

Después de todo, aunque no lo pareciera, Athelstan había acabado siendo verdaderamente pesado. No lo había sentido así cuando lo había tenido entre sus brazos, en los momentos en los que habían estado juntos. Aunque...tambien era posible que esa pesadez se debiera a la falta de... vida de su cuerpo.

Cavó una tumba para él, queriendo que, incluso en el descanso eterno que este siempre había creído que iba a tener, siendo cristiano, lo tuviera, oyera el sonido de la cascada en los días que pasaran, en la eternidad que permaneciera en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando acabó de cubrirlo todo con tierra, cuando estaba formando la cruz que sabía que este querría que cubriera su tumba, se tubo que sentar sobre la tierra, a su lado, sabiendo que aquel sería la ultima ocasión en la que estarían tan cerca.

-Nunca he sabido lo que era un mártir- le confesó a Athelstan, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa incluso aunque no deseara de hacerlo, aunque todo se encontrara llorando en aquellos momentos.-Aun no lo sé.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras que quería decirle.

-Eras valeroso, Athelstan. Y siempre te respeté por ello- le dijo, notando como las lágrimas habían empezado a manar de sus ojos incluso cuando no había querido que fuera así.-Me enseñaste mucho. Te creías débil, con dudas, más, para mí, tenias coraje, pues osabas hacer preguntas.

Recordaba perfectamente los primeros tiempos juntos, cuando este aún era un muchacho casi tembloroso, con aquel extraño peinado suyo, aterrado al estar en un lugar que no conocía. Pero, incluso de ese modo, sabiendo que a penas podía moverse por el lugar donde ahora tenía que vivir sin que lo miraran sin rabia, había preguntado todo aquello que le había parecido raro, que no correspondía con las costumbres que no conocía. Había amado aquellas primeras conversaciones con él, la novedad de intercambiar costumbres con alguien tan diferente a él y que, sin embargo, lograba sentirse más cómodo que incluso entre los suyos propios.

-¿Por qué tenias que morir? ¿Um?- preguntó.-Teníamos mucho más de qué hablar.

En realidad, aunque hubieran pasado toda su vida juntos, aunque en ningún momento se hubieran vuelto a separar, jamás habría acabado de hablar todo aquello que hubiera deseado con él. Siempre habría tenido algo que decirle, algo con lo que conversar, algo nuevo que se presentara ante ellos y los tuviera horas juntos frente al fuego, riendo y comentando temas por lo bajo.

-Yo siempre pensé que la muerte era mejor sino que la vida- siguió diciendo, tratando de sonreír sin que las lágrimas dejaran de caer por sus mejillas.-Pues en ella te reúnes con tus seres queridos. Pero a ti no te volveré a ver, amigo- se lamentó, sintiendo la opresión en su pecho que se formaba ante aquella idea.-Pues pienso que tu dios pondrá objeciones a que te visite en el cielo.

Sus paraísos eran diferentes, Athelstan había muerto como cristiano, y él era descendiente de Odín. Estaba claro que no podrían encontrarse, que, a pesar de haber hecho todo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, que había honrado a los dioses, que había velado por su pueblo, que había buscado el bien para todos, no le iban a poder permitir aquel simple y sencillo deseo. Que, a pesar de el tiempo que permaneciera en el Valhala hasta la llegada del Ragnarok, no iban a poder encontrarse, que no iba a volver a verlo.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, notando como su pecho se encogía por momentos, como su corazón mismo aparecía desgarrado junto con él, tratando de hacer una cruz decente para poner ante su tumba.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Um?- le espetó, sintiendo que le temblaba la voz, que sentía deseos de tumbarse al lado de aquella tumba y jamás moverse de allí, hasta que el dios de Athelstan se sintiera apiadado de él y se lo trajera de vuelta.-¡Te odio por dejarme!

El dolor corrió por él, dejando salir los sollozos que había estado conteniendo hasta ese instante, aún tratando de seguir formando aquella cruz que no debería estar haciendo, que no correspondía con ninguna de sus propias creencias.

-Me duele tu perdida- le confesó, mirando de nuevo hacía la tumba.-No hay nada que pueda consolarme ya, pues he cambiado. Igual que tú.

Athelstan le había hecho cambiar durante todos aquellos años, permaneciendo a su lado, informándole de las ciudades que conocía, peleando a su lado, sonriendo, demostrándole su cariño día a día, queriendo a sus hijos, encajando en su mundo... Era imposible que no hubiera cambiado solo al conocerle, al permanecer a su lado.

Echó un nuevo vistazo a la catarata, sabiendo que sus lágrimas no iban a dejar de manar, que el dolor seguía allí, tan vivo como al principio, como si aún no hubiera dejado salir parte de ese dolor a partir de sus lágrimas, terminando con la cruz.

Cuando la colocó en su lugar, se agachó y se acuclilló ante la tumba, sabiendo que sería el ultimo momento donde sus almas aún estarían tan cerca. Pero no tenía nada más que decirle. Su dolor seguía dentro, no iba a poder cambiarlo de ningún modo, así que, acarició la cruz, sabiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo por allí, que le visitaría, y se alejó de allí, dirigiéndose al río cercano.

Había muerto una etapa de su vida, allí mismo, en aquel mismo instante, así que quería que el mundo entero lo viera, que lo supiera.

Cogiendo un cuchillo, sin importarle sangrar, se rapó por completo el cabello, como Athelstan había intentado hacer en una ocasión, cuando aún se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida, viendo como las gotas de sangre caían sobre él agua.

También limpió la cruz de Athelstan, que había decidido mantener con él para recordarle.

-Perdoname, amigo- le dijo a esa cruz.-No por lo que he hecho. Si no por lo que pienso hacer.

Y se colocó aquella cruz, esperando que, de cierta forma, Athelstan se mantuviera a su lado de aquella manera, que lo acompañara en los nuevos horizontes que pensaba descubrir.

 **Fin del fic.**

 **En un principio, la verdad, tenía pensando seguir un poco más con la historia, contando los momentos en los que Ragnar se acordaba de Athelstan y lamentaba su marcha o hablaba con su espíritu en sus momentos de soledad, pero, sinceramente, revisando sus escenas, vi más que claro que él ya mostraba todo el dolor que tenía que ser mostrado en esas escenas, que poco más iba a mostrar yo a partir de allí contando las misma por mi cuenta. Travis deja muy claro lo que el personaje de Ragnar sentía por el sacerdote.**

 **Cuando inicié esta historia, no conocía los acontecimientos que vendrían en la tercera temporada, así que no sabía que iba a pasar esto; la muerte de Athelstan, que sacudió tanto al rey de Wessex, a Ragnar y a las propias fans de esta pareja, como a mí. No me había esperado en ningún momento que acabara de este modo. En realidad, había esperado grandes cosas para ellos, sobretodo viendo que pensaban ir a París. Así que, cuando vi su muerte, al principio ni siquiera me lo creí. Pensaba que solo le habían herido, que Ragnar hacía el paripé para engañar a Floki o algo así. Pero...después de un tiempo me dí cuenta que no, que mis esperanzas no tenían donde echar raíces.**

 **Por no hablar ya de la 4º temporada, que es donde Ragnar ya parece perder la cabeza ya del todo, solo recordando a Athelstan de vez en cuando. Así que, he preferido dejarlo aquí, en el ultimo momento que estuvieron juntos, en su ultima despedida terrenal, solo esperando que, en algún momento de la serie, en el futuro, espero que se vuelvan a encontrar cara a cara, aunque solo sea en el otro lado, cuando Ragnar finalmente acabe la historia de su vida.**

 **A partir de aquí, empecé a odiar a Floki con toda mi alma. Hasta que hizo eso, lo toleraba y había momentos que me hacía hasta gracia. Pero, después de esto, quedó muerto para mí, quería que sufriera, que pasara por un infierno por lo que había hecho y por el dolor que había causado a Ragnar por culpa de sus celos, de esa envidia que destilaba por sus poros hacía Athelstan.**

 **Pero, en fín... Es lo que tiene que la historia la hagan otros, que no podemos hacer que ocurra lo que nosotros realmente desearíamos, así que solo nos queda hacer fanfic´s para contentar nuestras mentes, compartiéndolas entre nosotras.**

 **Espero que, el tiempo que hayamos pasado juntos os haya resultado placentero, que os haya gustado las partes que he añadido, los hechos que, en nuestros corazones si habían pasado, y que pueda encontrarme con vosotros en otras historias, que iré escribiendo con el tiempo. Como siempre os deseo, espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos segamos leyendo, ya sea en otro fanfic de esta serie, en el de otra, en un anime o película. Cuidaros y pasad un buen verano. Bye y de verdad que ha sido un placer pasar este tiempo con todos. Besos!**


End file.
